The House that Logan Built
by Xoteem
Summary: Kurt and Logan remodel a house together and find friendship. They didn't expect to fall in love. All uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone's based on the X-men movies, I hope you all like it. It's done, but it might take me a while to get the whole story uploaded, so please be patient. Um, this is slash, and I've pulled in characters from the comics and tweaked ages and back-stories. Seasons don't really hold much sway in this one, so you've been warned. No beta, but I re-read it about 5 times so I think I caught most of the mistakes. Enjoy!

I do not own any of the X-men, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction.

(Break)

Kurt found the house one morning during his wanderings deep in the woods. It was a huge old Victorian, obviously abandoned but still in good shape. It even had all of its windows. He debated going in for a moment, then shrugged and made his way to the front door. He turned the knob and the door swung open silently, revealing an empty room. Walking in, his eyes were immediately drawn to a huge bay window on the landing of the stairs. It had a built-in bench seat big enough for 3 people to sit side by side. He teleported up to it and sat down on the bench, taking in the view of nothing but trees for miles.

It became Kurt's habit to visit the house for his morning meditation. He would teleport directly to the window where he had left a large floor pillow and settle in for an hour or two. He felt like the house was his haven from the chaos of the rest of his daily life. Then the X-men were sent on a mission to shut down Magneto's evil plot in Africa. What was supposed to take 2 days took 10, and by the time they returned everyone was physically and emotionally exhausted. Kurt took a quick shower before deciding to go to the house and try to clear his mind a little.

(Break)

Logan was sitting in the bay window he had finished not long ago, smoking a cigar and thinking of nothing in particular. Held between his forefinger and thumb was a blue hair, Kurt's. He knew the blue mutant had been frequenting the house, his scent was all over the fluffy orange floor pillow that had mysteriously appeared one day. He really didn't care, Kurt appeared to only sit in the window and touched nothing. Logan tilted his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and blew out smoke. That mission had been hell. It was good to be back in what he was beginning to think of as his house. Suddenly there was a displacement of air, and there in his lap was Kurt, as though his earlier thoughts had summoned him. They looked at each other for a moment, both too startled to move, then Logan spoke;  
"Kid."  
"Yes?"  
"I like ya and everything, but get off me."  
"Apologies, Herr Logan." Kurt teleported a few feet away from the older man, looking nervous. "I did not realize zat anyone vould be here, I thought zis house vas abandoned, so I-"  
It's ok, kid. Anytime you've been here the house has been empty, so obviously you'd think no one ever came here. Have a seat." Logan pulled his legs up to make room for Kurt on the other side of the bench. Kurt sat down and mirrored Logan's position, back against the wall, facing the middle of the bench seat.

"Is zis your house?"

"You could say that." They sat in silence for a minute before Logan continued. "You may not know this, but the professor owns all this land, and a lot more. His folks were believers in privacy, and had the cash to back it up. This was originally intended to be a guest house, but it was rarely used, so they emptied it out and forgot about it. I found it probably the same way you did, and Charles said I could make any upgrades to it I wanted. This window is the first thing I did."

"It is beautiful."

"Yeah, I figured it'd be a good place to sit and smoke and have a beer or two. Of course, it would help if I had some beer." Kurt grinned mischievously and stood up.

"I can help vith zhat." He teleported away, and before Logan could say 'fluffy orange pillow' he was back with 2 six packs of beer. "I know vhere Scott keeps his stash." He handed Logan one of them, and settled back into his former spot. Logan grinned as he popped open a can. The only thing better than free beer, was free beer stolen from Scott. They drank in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, when Logan decided to ask Kurt about something that everyone had been wondering.

"Hey Kurt."

Yes, Herr Logan?"

"Just Logan."

"Sorry, He- Logan."

"You and Kitty spend a lot of time together."

"Yes?" Kurt wasn't sure where this was going.

"So are you two an item?" Kurt looked at Logan uncomprehendingly for a minute. Then he realized what Logan was asking.

"No, ve are not."

"Why not? She likes you."

"She is not, as you vould say, my type." He drained his beer and looked Logan in the eye. "I prefer ze company of men." Logan thought about what to reply to that, but didn't take too long, since too much hesitation could make the little blue guy feel like he didn't approve.

"Well, that would do it. Anyone you've had your eye on?"

"Nein. Zhere doesn't seem to be anyone who shares my persuasion."

"Well, ya never know." With that, the conversation seemed to be at an end. The 2 men sat in silent contemplation for a bit before Kurt bade Logan goodnight and left, taking the empty cans with him to recycle. Logan stayed for a while longer, finishing the rest of the beer before making his way down the stairs and out the door. When he reached the mansion, he headed up the stairs to the professor's chambers. Before he could even raise his hand to knock, a voice inside said "Come in" and the door swung open on it's own. He shook his head and entered the room. He would never get used to that. The professor was folding up his newspaper as Logan walked across the room and plopped down in the chair across from him. Charles looked at him patiently, waiting for Logan to divulge whatever it was that he wanted to say.

"Now I know why you wanted me to get to know Kurt better."

"Ah, so he finally confided in someone. Did you tell him that you and he are more alike than he realizes?"

"No, it was kinda his moment, ya know? I didn't want to take away from that."

"I understand. So how is the renovation of the house coming along?"

"Good, I've got some plans for the upstairs that I think you'll like."

(Break)

Kurt couldn't sleep. He lay in bed for over an hour tossing and turning before finally giving up and teleporting down to the gym. He appeared 10 feet above the water fountains, saw that the room was empty and popped over to the pull-up bar to do some tail pull-ups. He made it to 200 before his brain finally decided to shut down. Exhausted, he popped back to his bed and fell asleep before he could even take his clothing off.


	2. Chapter 2

I probably should have mentioned that this isn't in any specific movie-verse. The characters are based on the movies, but the events aren't really valid here. Thanks for sticking around for chapter two! Oh, and since I can't make line breaks, i just did this - (Break) when there's a jump in perspective or time

I don't own, I don't profit.

(Break)

Kurt fell back into his old routine, meditation and prayer at the house in the morning, training after breakfast, the afternoons doing whatever the professor required of him and evenings spent mostly in his room reading or in the common room socializing. He and Logan continued to have conversations whenever they happened to be in the same place, but often they were not. Kurt finally told Kitty the truth, which she took better than he thought she would. Then one day Logan disappeared, it wasn't uncommon for him to do so, but he stayed gone for more than a month this time. No one was overly concerned, they knew he would be back eventually.

After he had been gone for 2 months, Kurt popped into the house to find him sitting at the window, drinking a beer and smoking a cigar. Kurt had been careful not to teleport directly to the window seat anymore, in case it was occupied.

"Hey kid, have a seat. I wanna tell ya a story." Kurt sat down and took the offered beer.

"It is good to see you again, mein friend."

"Thanks." Logan took a deep drag on his cigar and gazed out the window. "What I'm about to tell you I've never told anyone before, and will never tell anyone again. If you repeat it, I'll have a new pair of blue leather boots, if you get my meaning." Kurt gulped and nodded. "Good. About 50 years ago, I lived up in the mountains of Canada. I had a good job as a lumberjack, built my own house, had no debts, no worries and good friends among my coworkers. They never could figure out how I cut trees down so fast." He chuckled and mimed swiping a tree down with his claws. "Anyway, one day this new guy showed up to work, and the boss paired him up with me, to kind of show him the ropes. He was a little guy, real quiet, no one thought he'd last a week. Tom was his name. Didn't take long for us to figure out we were both mutants. He could move stuff with his mind, made the work go even faster. I'd cut down a tree and he'd float it over to the pile. Drove the other guys nuts that we were so fast working together. We became good friends, went to bars together and all that. One night we stumbled to my house, he couldn't drive so I told him he could sleep on my couch. We got in the door and sat down, and that's when he leaned over and kissed me. One thing led to another, and pretty soon after that he moved in with me. We told everyone it was cheaper to split the expenses, since I had a spare room, and everyone believed it for a while. Back then it wasn't like it is now. We were real careful, always making sure we were alone before we so much as touched each other." Here Logan stopped and stared out the window, as if looking into his past. He drained his beer and opened another, got halfway through that one before he continued.

"One day we were in the yard and I kissed him, then we heard a car coming up the driveway. We hurried up and got busy doing other stuff, but we weren't sure if we were seen. It was our boss, just coming to let us know that we would need to be in early the next morning. He didn't act like he had seen anything, so we thought we were safe. After he left we discussed leaving, but Tom reasoned that if our boss had seen anything, he would have fired us on the spot. So we went to work the next day, acting like nothing was wrong. How I wish we had just left." Logan looked at his almost full beer and drained it. His next words came out hurriedly, like he could get it over with and forget about it all.

"They were waiting for us. As soon as we got out of the truck they surrounded us. Bob, who had been one of my closest friend for years, walked right up to us. 'So I hear you're a coupla nancy boys,' he says. Before either of us could reply, he swung his arm and broke a bottle over Tom's head. Then the rest joined in. Fists, feet, bottles, blocks of wood, even a hammer. These men, who had been my friends, taken me into their homes and introduced me to their families, beat me and Tom bloody. I lost consciousness about 5 minutes in, and came to I don't know how much later. They had left us to die where we fell. I came around in time to hold Tom as he died, and swear to avenge his death. After I healed enough to walk, I took Tom back to our house and buried him under the tree in our back yard. Then I waited for nightfall and went to visit each and every one of the men who killed him."

"Did- did you kill zhem?"

"No, that would have been too nice. I introduced them to the reason I was able to cut trees down so fast though. Scarred all of them for life. Bob got it the worst though, he had the misfortune of having a fire going in his backyard. These things can hold a lot of heat. Went back home, packed what little I wanted to keep, torched my house and left for good."

"So, vhen you left?"

"I went back. It hasn't changed much. What remains of my house is still there, and I carved Tom a headstone out of one of the foundation blocks. Then I tracked down all of his killers. Each and every one of the ones who were still alive begged me to forgive them for what they had done." After he finished it was silent for a long time. Then Kurt spoke.

"I am sorry for-"

"Don't. I didn't tell you for your pity, I told you so you would know you're not alone. I made my peace with what happened a long time ago."

"Vell zhen, danke Logan."

"If you've got any questions, now's the time to ask 'em."

"Does anyone else know zhat you are...?"

"Gay? At the moment, just the professor. Turns out being telepathic is better than any gaydar. Haven''t really felt the need to tell anyone else. If I ever start seeing someone, that'll change."

"Vhat about Jean?"

"She reminded me so much of Tom. I thought maybe I could make myself love her if I tried hard enough, but I think she knew." Logan sighed and pulled out another cigar. "Anything else?"

"Nein." They sat in silence until Kurt's phone buzzed. He looked at it and frowned.  
"I must go. Thank you again for sharing your story vith me, I shall not tell a soul." With that, Kurt teleported back to the mansion, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts.

Kurt appeared outside the mansion, wanting a little time to process what he had just been told. He had had not an inkling of an idea that Logan was gay. He guessed that no one did, and wondered if Professor Xavier had planned for them to become friends. All too soon he stood in front of the professor's door, his hand poised to knock when he heard a voice inside say "Come in, Kurt." He teleported to the other side of the door, and made his way to the empty armchair.

"So I hear you have taken a liking to the guest house." Charles said once Kurt had sat down.

"Yes, it is very nice. I especially like zhe big vindow, it is a good spot for meditation and prayer."

"I'm glad to hear that. I called you here to tell you that you will be helping Storm oversee the training of some of the new students."

"Danke, Professor. Zhis is a great honor."

"You're welcome Kurt. I also wanted to let you know that if you would like to help Logan with his renovation plans in your free time, you are most welcome to do so."

"Ja, I vould like zhat very much."

"I thought you would. Now, unless you have any questions, I will bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor."

(Break)

A few days later at breakfast Logan plopped down beside Kurt at the table.

"Hey kid, you wanna help me tear out some walls today?"

"Sure."

"Ok, be at the house after afternoon training is over." With that, Logan snagged a doughnut off Kurt's plate and walked away. Kurt debated taking it back, but it was only a cream-filled doughnut, so he let it go.

The day seemed to drag by, first chores, then morning training, lunch and finally afternoon training. Storm was irritated at the students for misbehaving, so it lasted longer than usual. Finally Kurt was able to get to his room to put on some clothes he wouldn't miss if they got ruined. He threw on specially-made jeans with a hole for his tail and a plain white t-shirt and popped over to the house, where Logan was waiting for him with a hard hat.

"Put this on, you don't heal as quick as I do." Kurt put the hard hat on and Logan started chuckling.

"Vhat is so funny?"

"You look like the construction worker from The Village People."

"Ha ha. Vat does zhat make you zhen? Zhe policeman?"

"Not even close. Come on, let's get to work." Once on the top floor, Logan laid out his plan to Kurt. "All these walls except those two are coming down. I've already got the wiring and pipes taken care of, so basically I'm just going to cut squares out, and you're going to port them outside. Got it?"

"Ja, let's get to vork." With that, the two tackled the walls. Logan sliced out square after square, and Kurt teleported them outside in neat stacks. It took hours, but finally they were done.

"So vat are you going to do vith it now?" Kurt asked as they sat in the middle of the now giant room. The walls they had left up held the master bathroom, which contained a shower big enough for 2 full grown adults, and a jacuzzi tub big enough for 4.

"Well, I'm going to divide it in two. The bigger half will be the master bedroom, with a walk-in closet at each end, and the smaller half I'll-" He was cut short by Kurt's burst of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Only" Kurt was barely able to gasp out the words between laughs. "Only a gay man would think to put in two valk in closets in one room!" Logan stared at Kurt expressionlessly for a minute before joining him in laughing.

"Ya know, I never thought about that. The funny thing is, I don't even own enough clothes for ONE walk in closet!"

"Now ZHAT is a tragedy! Ve shall have to get you some more!" Their mirth was cut short by Kurt's stomach growling loudly. "Vhat time is it, anyvay?" Logan glanced out a window.

"I don't know, but I'll bet we missed supper. My bike's out back, wash up and we'll go into town and grab a pizza."

(Break)

Seated on the back of Logan's motorcycle, Kurt leaned forward and said to him "I've never been on one of zhese zhings before." Logan flashed him a feral grin which Kurt did not care for.

"Well then hang on tight, the driveway's really bumpy." Logan knew the driveway like the back of his hand, so he was sure to pick the way that would result in the most bumps for his passenger. By the end of the driveway, Kurt had abandoned dignity and was clinging to Logan like a crazed monkey to try to hold on. Logan coasted to a stop and looked back at Kurt.

"You ok back there?" Kurt relaxed his hold and unwound his tail from the seat.

"I am going to get you back for zhis. Just remember, zhere is not any door zhat can keep me out." Logan threw his head back and laughed, then suddenly accelerated. Kurt went flying off the back of the motorcycle, but before he could hit the ground he popped back on behind Logan. "You cannot get rid of me zhat easily!" The rest of the ride became a game of Logan trying to throw Kurt off and being mostly unsuccessful. By the time they parked in the pizza shop's parking lot, they were both laughing.

Walking in, they made their way to a high-backed corner booth so Kurt didn't have to deal with people staring at him. He had to give their waitress credit, though, she only flinched a little when she saw him, and was quick to make up for it with a big smile. After they had ordered a large pizza and gotten their drinks, Kurt broke the companionable silence that had settled between them.

"May I ask you a question, Logan?"

"Go for it, kid."

"Vhy do you always call me 'kid' vhen I am 25 years old?"

"First off, compared to me, even the professor's a kid. As to why, I dunno, it's just habit I guess. Want me to come up with something else to call ya?"

"Zhat vould be nice."

"Hmmm, How about Cupcake?" This was rewarded by a sharp jab in his side from Kurt's tail. "No? Muffin?" Another jab. "Princess?" Jab. "Smurf?" Jab. Logan kept spouting off ridiculous nicknames, which ranged from simply odd, like 'Flower' to downright offensive, like 'Fairy Boy.' Each earned him a jab from Kurt's tail, more amusing than painful. Finally he uttered the one he had been holding back, as he felt it was the most likely to cause embarrassment.

"Buttercup." Before Kurt could jab Logan with his tail, their pizza arrived. "Ok, Buttercup it is then."

"Oh, come on Logan! Zhat's not fair!" Logan grinned and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"You'll get used to it, Buttercup. I'll even make ya a plaque for your room if ya want." Kurt scowled and took a slice of pizza. Biting into it, he began to formulate his revenge. He was compiling a list of supplies when Logan snapped his fingers in front of his face, breaking him out of his daydreaming.

"Whatcha thinkin about so hard, Buttercup?"

"Nozhing much... Sunshine."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Kurt smiled innocently and took another bit of pizza. Logan frowned and helped himself to another piece.

"It's not right that you can look so innocent when you're blue."

"I've had a lot of practice."

As they were finishing the pizza, Logan looked toward the door and stiffened.

"Shit! Trouble."

"Magneto?"

"Worse. Scott." Logan hastily dug in his pocket and came up with some crumpled bills. He put enough on the table to cover their food and a good tip for the waitress. "Can you port us out of here?" Kurt looked out the window and considered for a moment.

"Ja, I can take us to zhat shed, zhen to your bike." He held out his hand and Logan grasped it. "On three, stand up. One." Scott turned and saw Logan. "Two." He began to make his way over to the booth. "Three." They appeared briefly on the roof of a shed in the parking lot, then standing beside Logan's bike. They clambered on and sped off toward home, both laughing maniacally.

Inside, Scott looked puzzled until he realized who Logan must have been with. He shrugged, he hadn't even been looking for Logan, he just wanted to ask him to DVR the football game for him.

The ride home was quicker than the ride out, since Logan was no longer trying to throw Kurt off the bike. Once the bike was safely tucked inside the garage and they were walking through the grass, Kurt remembered something.

"Oh! How much do I owe you for zhe pizza?"

"Don't worry about it. Consider it as food payment for your help today."

"Vell, thank you, but don't do it again."

"Anything you say, Buttercup." Kurt stopped walking to glower at Logan, who didn't stop and was therefore unprepared for the blue meteor that landed on his back, knocking them both onto the ground. They recovered quickly and were soon rolling around on the ground fighting, if it could be called that when the objective was to capture, not injure. Any blows that landed were light and wouldn't leave so much as a suggestion of a bruise, not that bruises showed op on either of them. After what seemed like forever but was in actuality 10 minutes, Logan finally had Kurt pinned down. They looked at each other from a distance of two inches, both breathing heavily. Then Logan grinned.

"Looks like I win." He let out a small "Oof!" sound as he suddenly landed on nothing but blue smoke and grass. Kurt chuckled and held out his hand to help Logan up.

"Are you sure you can call it vinning if your prey disappears out from under you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Short one, sorry.

I don't own, I don't profit.

(Break)

The next day Kurt arrived at the house to find a note on his pillow. It simply read "Gone for a few days. Secret mission. Joy. -L" Kurt smiled. He could hear the sarcasm dripping from the last word. Then he frowned as he settled down on the floor pillow. He had grown used to hanging out with Logan, he was going to miss it.

(Break)

Logan walked through the streets of downtown Atlanta. He hated searching for his target. Too bad Kurt wasn't there to pick on. Maybe he'd have to bring him along on a less dangerous future mission. Then he spotted his target, a tall slim guy with an weird resemblance to some old cartoon character that he couldn't quite think of. He carefully followed the guy, waiting to get him alone. Though he looked harmless enough, he was a mutant with an ability similar to Rogue's, and he had been draining the life out of people and leaving them to die. Logan was supposed to find and neutralize him. He had been around long enough to know what 'neutralize' meant.

(Break)

Kurt was halfway through his prayers when he heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle coming up the long drive. He allowed himself a smile before continuing. Logan had been gone a week, and he had had time to set up a prank or two.

Logan walked into the house to see Kurt settled on his pillow, doing what looked like praying. He walked up the stairs and settled onto one about halfway up, patiently waiting for him to finish.

Kurt had just finished when a small paper bag landed in his lap.

"Vhat is this?"

"A little souvenir from my trip. Open it." Kurt peered into the bag, took out a flat rectangular box and looked at Logan questioningly. "Go ahead, it won't bite." Kurt removed the lid from the box to reveal a delicate silver chain with "Buttercup" written in fancy cursive dangling from it. Whatever reaction Logan had expected from Kurt, it surely wasn't for him to grin widely and put it on.

"Oh, danke, Logan! I love it!" Logan narrowed his eyes. He knew Kurt was pretending to like it to unhinge him. "I have a surprise for you as vell. Go upstairs." Logan didn't move. "Go!" Logan sighed and began to walk up the stairs. Kurt pulled out his phone, dialed the professor, let it ring twice then hung up. He teleported behind Logan as he was staring in disbelief.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. What had previously been a vast empty room was now a vast... pink room. The walls and ceiling had been coated in bright pink paint, the floor was covered in thick pink shag carpeting. In the middle was a king-sized bed fitted out in princess sheets and matching comforter. There was a pink armchair, pink floor lamps, a pink wardrobe, a pink dresser, a pink chest at the foot of the bed, pink bedside tables, even pink curtains. There was not one square inch that wasn't pink.

"Do you like it?" Logan turned to Kurt, dumbfounded. He had been gone only a week. Kurt was quite happy with the results. This was above and beyond what he had imagined.

"How...?" He turned back to the room and blinked in surprise to find it back to the way it had been. Well, not exactly the way it had been. The rough edges where he had removed the walls had been sanded down and made flush with the surrounding wall. All that was needed was a coat of paint and you'd never know walls had been there.

"I'm guessing the professor helped you out with this. How much did he charge?"

"Not much, all I had to do vas vash the vindows."

"ALL of them?"

"It vas vell vorth it." Kurt glanced at his phone and frowned. "I must go. I'm late for morning training."

"Skip it. Tell whoever's in charge today I'm training you." Kurt smiled.

"I vould, but I'M in charge today. Do you vant to join? It's going to be fun. I'll give you a hint, it involves paintball guns."

"All right, I'm in." Kurt grinned and clapped his hand on Logan's shoulder. They disappeared and appeared out in the middle of the woods, in a platform built high into a tree, then on the ground among the group of mutants, then Kurt alone appeared on top of a gate, leaving Logan on the ground. He addressed the assembled group of adults.

"Guten Morgen, everyone. Danke for joining me so far in zhe voods for morning training. Ze rules are simple. Behind me is an enclosure consisting of trees, forts, platforms, trenches and all sorts of ozher hiding places. You may not leave zhe enclosure unless it is an emergency, as zhis is a combat simulation. I am going to teleport each of you to an individual location where you vill find a paintball gun and a backpack containing eye and face protection, 1,000 paintballs and enough Co2 for the duration. You vill not leave your place until everyone is in position and the gong sounds. All use of powers are encouraged. The session vill last 3 hours, and the vinner vill be zhe vun with the least amount of paint on zheir person." Some wit in the crowd shouted out "What's the prize?" Kurt grinned.

"A veek off of duties. Zhe professor has already approved it." Everyone cheered. "Any questions? No? Ok, let's get started, zhen." Kurt began porting each mutant to the locations he had prepared. He was soon down to only Logan, who he put directly in the middle. "Good luck, Sunshine!" and before Logan could reply, he ported to his starting area and rang the large gong situated there. He then picked up his paintball gun, loaded it, put on his protective goggles and backpack and settled down in a tree to wait. It wasn't long before he heard the pop of paintball guns and the frustrated screams of the 'wounded.' He grinned and jumped down to join in the battle. Just because he had designed the course didn't mean he was going to abstain from having fun.

(Break)

Logan stalked through the woods. He hadn't bothered with the eye or face protection but he had loaded his paintball gun and hung a tube of extra paintballs from his belt. He spied Kurt walking through the woods and took careful aim. He had just squeezed the trigger when Kurt disappeared, leaving the paintball to sail through the air where he had just been. Logan cursed. He must have heard the small hiss of Co2.

Kurt had the misfortune of appearing directly in front of Rogue, who reflexively shot him twice in the stomach. He was raising his gun to shoot her back when she kissed him on the cheek, grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rogue had the misfortune to land in the middle of a paint battle, and was soon covered from head to toe.

After the allotted time was up, Kurt ported to the gong and rang it. Back in the mansion, Charles, who had been observing with both his mind and the cameras set up throughout the course, projected the way to the gate in everyone's mind. When everyone had assembled Kurt perched atop it once more and addressed them.

"Once again, danke to you all for participating. All of your gear and guns may be placed in zhe shed beside zhe gate. I'm just waiting for zhe professor to tell me who zhe vinner is." Kurt coked his head, listening, then addressed the crowd. "It appears ve have a 3-vay tie between Kitty, Logan and... myself?" Kurt looked shocked. He hadn't intended to play to win, just for fun. "Zhe vinners are to report to him after lunch today, and the rest of you may take zhe rest of zhe morning off. You are dismissed." As the assembled mutants dispersed, talking about what fun this training had been, Kurt jumped down to the ground to congratulate the other winners.

(Break)

After lunch, Kurt, Kitty and Logan entered Charles's office and sat down as the professor addressed them.

"I know you are all wondering who will get the prize for winning, and after careful though I'm going to give each of you a week off from duties. Kitty, I have already made arrangements for you to visit your family, if that is still what you want to do."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. For all 3 of you, the week will begin on Monday. Logan, Kurt, you may go wherever you please, or stay here if you like. Kitty, your college instructors will have work for you to take with you. Now, if there are no questions, you may all go about your days." Logan, Kurt and Kitty bid Charles farewell and went to begin making their arrangements.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own, I don't profit.

(Break)

Sunday night Logan found Kurt hanging upside down in a tree in the front yard, reading a book. He considered scaring him, but settled for tapping on the book instead.

"Yes, Logan?" The book didn't move.

What're you gonna do with your week off?"

"Probably vhat I am doing now. Reading, I mean, not hanging upside down in zhis tree."

"Well, I'm planning on camping out and working on the house all week. I was going to ask you to join me, but since you're so into that book, I guess you wouldn't want to come." The book slid upwards until Kurt's eyes were revealed.

"I suppose I could help you. Zhe book has existed for a long time, it vill still exist next veek."

"Good, pack your bags then, we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"See you zhen, Sunshine." Kurt grinned and ported away, leaving Logan wishing he had scared the crap out of Kurt after all.

The next morning found Kurt clad in jeans and a t-shirt, barefoot under the tree. His backpack and duffel bag rested with his shoes on top on the grass beside him, and he sipped from a cup of coffee held by his tail as he read his book. It was jerked from his hands and replaced by his shoes.

"You gotta wear shoes so you don't step on a nail and end up in the hospital. That would be a hell of a way to spend your week off."

"Thank you for your concern, Logan, but at the present time I am novhere near any nails or other pointy objects on zhe ground. I razher enjoy zhe grass under my feet." Logan glowered at a grinning Kurt, then shrugged.

"Your feet. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Vant me to port us over?" Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Logan's arm and teleported them to the house's porch. He let go of Logan, disappeared and came back a moment later with their bags.

"Thanks, now we need to go back to get my truck. Can't get wood without something to haul it in, Buttercup." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Logan and ported them to the garage.

(Break)

Once they had gone and picked up lumber and supplies, as well as some food, Logan drove them down the very long, winding driveway to the house. In the daylight, Kurt could see that there weren't nearly as many bumps in it that his nighttime ride with Logan had suggested. He made a note to make sure his revenge was as public as possible. When they got to the house, unloading was easy. Kurt just ported everything upstairs except the food, which Logan carried into the kitchen. Kurt walked in as he was finishing putting everything away.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan's head was in the fridge so his reply was a little muffled.

"I've been vondering, how is zhere power here? Zhere are no power lines."

"Everything's underground. There's a tunnel that has all the power lines and water pipes in it. The entrance is in the basement."

"Oh. Zhat makes sense." Kurt leaned past Logan, grabbed a bottle of water, jumped up to sit on the counter and opened it. "So vhat's first on zhe agenda, boss?"

"Well, today I'd like to get the wall framing up. I've already got the rough locations marked, so it shouldn't be too hard, if we're quick we'll be done with it today and tomorrow I can start wiring." Puling his head out of the fridge, he looked over at Kurt. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sit on the counter?"

"My mozher sold me to a circus."

"Good point."

(Break)

Although he had never built anything before, Kurt quickly grasped the process for building the wall framing, and was soon working on his own. His teleportation and natural agility helped immensely when he needed to hammer nails up near the ceiling, as he could simply pop up and hold on to nearby walls. As a result, they were done with the wall framing by mid-afternoon. After lunch Logan started on the wiring while Kurt went outside to cut down some of the trees and bushes that had encroached on the house.

It was late evening when Logan walked out onto the porch to fetch Kurt for supper. He looked around in surprise, wondering how Kurt had worked so fast. Then he saw that his friend had come up with a rather unique solution to getting rid of shrubbery. He would stand beside the bush, reach in and grasp it at it's lowest point and teleport away, taking the bush with him. Logan walked around the house to find a huge pile of bushes and small trees. Kurt had just thrown the latest addition to the pile on top when he saw Logan and walked over to him.

"Nice work, Buttercup."

"Danke, Sunshine. Did you get all of zhe viring done?"

"Yup, it was just the three walls that needed it so it was pretty simple. Come on, let's eat, I'm starving."

(Break)

Seated at the kitchen table, Logan was eating a cold turkey sandwich while Kurt munched on some sort of wrap, Logan wasn't too sure what was in it, and from the crunching sounds it produced when bit into, he didn't think he wanted to know.

"Hey Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Vhat is going to become of zhis house after you have finished all zhe vork on it?"

"I don't really know. Probably nothing."

"Maybe zhe professor vill let you live here."

"Nah, he'd probably use it as some kind of training exercise or something."

"Vell, it seems to me like you are doing all zhis vork for naught."

"It gives me something to do, and I think the professor agreed so I'd stay out of trouble. Besides, I wouldn't say it's all been for nothing, I got a friend out of the deal." He reached across the table and affectionately rubbed Kurt's head. Kurt stuck a very pink tongue out at Logan and took another bite of his food. After a while he spoke.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"You vant to live here, don't you?" Logan sighed.

"I do, I really do. It's the first house that feels like home to me since the one I shared with Tom. But if Charles let me move in he could be accused of playing favorites, so I'm not even going to bother asking." It was silent for a minute before Kurt spoke quietly.

"Vell, you vill never get vhat you vant unless you ask." He was silent for a moment, then he brightened. "So, vhere do I set up my air mattress?"

"Anywhere you want. Just don't expect me to check the closet for monsters."

"But since you are already in zhere, it vould be so easy to do."

"Very funny. Besides, you're not exactly Mr. Out and Proud yourself. Does Kitty even know?"

"Yes, she knows. I told her before you vent to Canada. She took it very vell. As for everyone else, like you I see no point in enlightening zhem unless I start seeing someone."

"I think the only one that would be a problem is Scott. He's got an over-inflated ego and the attitude of a high school bully." Kurt nodded.

"Maybe, but I can take him."

"You think?"

"Of course."

(Break)

Kurt set his air mattress up in the middle of what he judged to be the living room. Logan chose a windowless corner of the same room to put his in. After they had both settled in to go to sleep, Kurt lay awake, listening to Logan snore softly and wondering how he could convince the professor to let Logan live here permanently. He still hadn't thought of anything when he finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

The next morning Kurt woke with a start and had a moment of panic until he remembered where he was and why. He got up quietly and used the bathroom, then headed to the window for his morning prayer and meditation. He had been there about an hour when he heard Logan fall off his air mattress and utter a string of curses. Kurt was able to follow his progress using the mumble of curse words and thud of half asleep footfalls. When he had made it to the bathroom Kurt stood up and teleported to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Logan walked into the kitchen to find Kurt at the stove cooking something blue. He turned and grinned at Logan.

"Guten Morgan! I'm making french toast if you'd like some." Logan nodded.

"Thanks. Do I smell coffee?"

"Yes. I found zhe coffeepot vhile I vas looking for a frying pan. I left you a cup beside it." He pointed with his tail to the opposite corner of the kitchen. Logan poured himself a cup and sat down at the table. A couple minutes later Kurt placed a plate in front of him containing a stack of blue french toast. Logan picked up the fork and poked at the top piece.

"This isn't going to kill me, is it?"

"Nein. Vhy vould I vant to kill you anyvay?" Logan cautiously cut off a corner and ate it.

"Hey, this is pretty good."

"Danke. It's my own secret recipe."

"So what makes it blue?"

"Vell, it could be some berries zhat I found yesterday and mixed into zhe batter." Kurt paused and watched Logan eye his food speculatively. "Or, it could simply be food coloring. I'll never tell." He grinned and took a huge bite of his own breakfast. Logan shook his head and took a drink of coffee. He noticed something yellow on the side and held it up to look closer. There was a bright cartoon sun smiling at him, along with the words 'You are my Sunshine!'

"Very funny Buttercup."

"I saw it and knew it vas perfect for you!"

"Yeah? Well maybe tomorrow you'll wake up painted pink."

"You vould have to vake up before me to do zhat, and I don't think it's going to happen." Kurt's smile was smug as he took a drink of his own coffee. "So vhat's zhe plan for today?"

"Well, since I got all the wiring done yesterday, today we can start putting up drywall. We'll have to go get it first, though."

"Excellent. Hopefully we can remain ahead of schedule."

So the week passed like that, with the two working hard and picking on each other. By Friday they had put up the walls, doors and a couple of windows and the upstairs rooms were ready for painting. The hardwood floors were swept clean and washed, ready to either be carpeted or left bare. Friday evening they were sitting on the porch with some beer and Logan had his customary cigar.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Sleep in." Kurt mimed falling asleep and fell off the railing. Before he could hit the ground he ported back up the the porch. "I am so tired it's not even funny."

"I dunno, that was kind of funny." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Logan. "So tomorrow night how about we celebrate? Get some hard liquor and drink to a job well done as well as the end of our freedom."

"You make it sound like ve're going to prison, not back to zhe mansion. Although, you might enjoy prison a little too much." Logan threw an empty beer can at him and he batted it away with his tail. "But zhat does sound like fun. Just no gin. I hate gin." He shuddered. "It gives me zhe vorst hangovers."

"Lots of gin, gotcha." Kurt threw the empty beer can back at him, and Logan caught it on a claw and tossed it aside. "I'll head into town now and get the supplies, and you can get a head start on your beauty sleep. You need it." Logan barely had time to dodge as Kurt tried to tackle him. Kurt went flying past him, rolled and landed on his feet.

"Next time, I vill not miss." He stuck his tongue out at Logan and ported inside to take a shower, as he felt like he was covered in dust. Logan drained his beer, stubbed out his cigar, got in the truck and drove down the driveway toward town.

(Break)

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling strange, like there was some kind of coating all over his skin. He opened his eyes to see what time it was and found a note hanging in front of his face. It read:

'K-  
I don't have to wake up before you, just go to bed after you.  
-L'

He stretched out his hand in front of his face and was not surprised to find it painted pink. He ported to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was painted entirely pink. He ported back to the living room, took hold of Logan and his air mattress and took them both to the swimming pool at the mansion. Once he was sure his friend wasn't going to sink he went back to the house to take another shower.

He was just scrubbing the last of the paint off his arm when the bathroom door slammed open and Logan stalked in.

"You're lucky I didn't have my phone in my phone in my pocket. Hurry up, I want to wash this chlorinated water off." Kurt rinsed the last of the pink off his hand and shut off the water.

"Hand me a towel, please." A fluffy white towel flew over the curtain and landed on his head. He wrapped it firmly around his waist and stepped out of the shower. "How did you get back?"

"My bike." The words came out almost as a growl.

"You know, I almost left you out in zhe middle of zhe voods." Kurt grinned, grabbed his pile of clothing and teleported out of the bathroom, leaving Logan smiling and shaking his head.

(Break)

Logan walked into the living room toweling off his hair and noted that Kurt had retrieved his air mattress, dried it off and put it back in its corner.

He walked into the kitchen to find Kurt making sandwiches.

"Did you have a nice shower, Sunshine? It's lunchtime, so I figured sandwiches vould vork."

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will beat the tar out of you."

"Vell, if I never vake up pink again, you vill never vake up in a swimming pool again. Deal?"

"Deal." Logan sat down and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Kurt brought over two plates of sandwiches and put one in front of Logan, got a bottle of water out of the fridge, and sat down across him.

"So vhat is zhe plan for zhe afternoon?"

"Not much. I'm probably going to get my stuff gathered up and relax till about 6, then break out the hard stuff." He tapped his beer. "This is good as a beverage, but it doesn't do much to inebriate me."

"Ok, I'll probably get my belonging togezher as vell, zhen read my book. I vill start vith beer, since I don't have powers that neutralize most alcohol." Logan stuck his tongue out at Kurt and took a bite of his sandwich. "Oh my goodness! You did somezhing fun!"

"You're pushing it, Buttercup."

"Nein, I don't think I am. Yet." He grinned and finished his sandwich. "I'm just getting warmed up. By zhe vay, your turn for dishes." He ported out of the kitchen, leaving Logan chuckling.

(Break)

Kurt was relaxing in the front yard, reading his book and enjoying the warmth of the evening when a can of beer plopped into his lap.

"Six o'clock, Buttercup. Drink up." Kurt closed his book and opened the beer. Logan held up his glass and they clinked their drinks together. "Want to make a fire in the backyard? It would help get rid of all those bushes and we could roast stuff on it."

"Zhat vould be cool. I've never drank around a fire before."

"Then you're missing out on a great tradition. Let's go get it set up." Kurt stood up and they walked around to the back of the house. They gathered dead sticks and shrubbery and piled them up, then Logan poured lighter fluid over the pile and dropped the end of his cigar on top. After a minute the cigar caught the fluid on fire and soon everything was burning merrily. Logan dragged a log over so they could sit on it, then disappeared into the house. He emerged carrying a cooler which turned out to be full of ice, beer, rum and soda. A bag that hung from his arm contained hot dogs, buns, condiments and marshmallows.

It was a beautiful night to be sitting around a fire, drinking and roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. Kurt switched from beer to rum, and Logan started doubling the amount in his drinks, so it didn't take long for them to get fairly tipsy.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Vant to know vhat you have in common vith zhe drivevay?" Kurt's accent was so thick that Logan had to translate in his head before he could answer.

"What's that?"

"You're both about as straight as a circle!" They both burst into uproarious laughter at that.

"Well, what do you call a gay Native American?"

"Vhat?"

"A brave sucker!" More laughter and jokes followed.

Eventually the fire died down and they were left looking at coals. The night had grown quiet and Kurt looked at Logan to see him staring a him. Suddenly Logan grabbed him and pulled him close. Kurt panicked for a minute until he felt Logan press his lips to his. After a shocked second, he responded in kind, wrapping is arms around Logan and reveling in the heady rush that came from fervently kissing his friend. When they fell off the log, he teleported them to Logan's air mattress, where the kissing grew gentler, more leisurely.

(Break)

The first thing Kurt was aware of when he awoke was being incredibly warm and comfortable. He snuggled back against the heat source, not wanting to move. The second thing he was aware of was his horrendous hangover. His eyes snapped open as he realized what the heat source must be. Was that his shirt lying in rags on the floor? He wiggled a little out from under Logan's arm. Well, he tried to anyway. Logan tightened his hold as soon as he tried to put some distance between them.

"Logan! Vake up!" Kurt jabbed him in the side with his tail.

"What? Oh, sorry, Kurt. You're warm." Logan released him and Kurt rolled away to face him.

"Logan? Last night, did ve...?" Logan looked confused.

"Did we what?" Then he took stock of the situation. They were both shirtless, cuddled up together in the same bed. There had been large quantities of alcohol consumed. "Oh. Well, that depends. Is your ass sore?"

"It's one of zhe only parts of me zhat isn't."

"Then no, we didn't. Trust me on this one, if we had, you would be sore." Kurt had opened his mouth with a comeback when his stomach lurched, and he ported to the bathroom. Logan was puzzled until he heard the retching noises coming from the bathroom. Glancing at his watch, he was surprised by how early it was. He sighed and got up, made his way to the bathroom to sit on the floor beside Kurt and rub his back as he voided his stomach. When he was done, Logan wet a washcloth and wiped his face, then picked him up and carried him to the living room. Tucking him into his still-warm bed, he ignored the protests and issued orders.

"You stay right here. I'm going to go get you a drink and some aspirin, and then you're going to sleep the rest of this off. Understood?" Kurt nodded silently, too tired to argue. Logan came back a few minutes later with a cup and two pills.

"Take these, and drink all of this. It's an old hangover remedy." Kurt took the pills and drank the liquid without protest, then flopped back down and buried his head in the blankets. Logan took the cup to the kitchen, made his own trip to the bathroom and was rummaging in his bag for some clothes when a tail wrapped around his leg.

"Logan?" The blankets said.

"Yeah?"

"Vill you cuddle me? Please?" Logan sighed before he climbed in beside Kurt, pulled him against him and settled in. "Danke, Logan."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep." He was rewarded with a soft snore. Logan closed his eyes and wondered how much he had had to drink. He had a mild hangover, which was more than he'd had in a long time. He drifted off, wondering what the rest of the day would bring.

He awoke some hours later to Kurt gently easing himself out of his bed and walking out of the room. The shower started up a few minutes later and Logan extracted himself from the blankets and began deflating his air mattress and packing his stuff. He sighed. It had been such a nice week, and tomorrow it was back to normal. Kurt walked in as he was stuffing his air mattress into it's bag. He was considering just clawing some holes in it when it finally slid into place. He looked up to see Kurt toweling off his hair and was glad to see that he looked a lot better than he had earlier this morning.

"Feeling better?"

"Very much, thanks. Vhatever vas in zhat drink you gave me worked vonders."

"Glad to hear it. You hungry?"

"Ravenous."

"That's because it's after lunch time. Come on, today I'll make you food."

(Break)

Kurt looked dubiously at the food sitting in front of him.

"Vhat did you say zhis vas again?"

"It's tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. It's good after a night of drinking. Nutritious, but easy on the stomach. Do I need to make it blue for you to eat it?" Kurt sighed and picked up the sandwich, dunked it in the soup and took a cautious bite.

"Hey, not bad."

"I told you."

"Shush." They finished their lunch in silence, and Logan put the dishes in the sink to be washed later.

"Have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon, Kurt?"

"Not really, vhy?"

"I was going to take a hike, if you wanted to join me."

"Sure, zhat vould be a good end to zhe veek."

(Break)

They walked in a random direction through the woods, both lost in thought and enjoying the woods and each other's company. Logan happened to look down and see that Kurt was barefoot once again.

"If you step on something pointy, I'm not carrying you home."

"Zhen I shall be sure not to step on you." Kurt grinned at Logan and ported up into a tree. "Besides, I vouldn't need you to carry me anyvhere." He ported back down to walk beside Logan. They continued on their way for a while.

"Hey Sunshine?"

"What, Buttercup?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, vhy don't you have to attend training and do chores like zhe rest of us?"

"Well, I do have to do training, it's just special training in the danger room. As for chores, you could say I have more... dangerous chores than sweeping or emptying trash cans."

"Vhat do you mean by zhat?" Logan sighed. He knew he would eventually have to tell Kurt if they continued their friendship.

"Well, basically I'm an assassin. When a mutant goes rogue and starts killing people with their powers and can't be persuaded to stop, one of 6 of us hunts them down and ends it. By whatever means necessary. Myself and another live here, 4 others travel around as needed. When I got you that necklace," He pulled Kurt's necklace out from under his shirt. He hadn't taken it off. "I was in Atlanta hunting down a guy with abilities like Rogue, except he had no issues with using them. He was draining people and leaving them to die, just for the fun of it. He thought he couldn't be hurt, so he was cocky. Let me get close enough to put a claw through his head." They had stopped walking in a small clearing and the silence was very loud. "Say something, please." Kurt considered before speaking carefully.

"Vell, I can't say I agree vith it. Zhe Bible is very clear about killing. But, if it vill save innocents, I can be ok vith it. I don't like it, but I can accept it." They looked at each other for a long time until Kurt reached up and took Logan's face in his hands. He looked at him for a moment more, then very gently pulled him closer until their lips met. This time the kiss was slow, gentle, more comfort than passion. Logan had just put his arms around Kurt when both of their phones went off. They ignored them, but when they went off a second time they broke apart. Breathing heavily, Logan pulled out his phone and read the message:

'Trouble. Come home.'

"We gotta go, there's trouble at the mansion." Kurt nodded and grasped Logan's forearm, porting them to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Kurt and Logan made their way down to the dining room, where everyone else was assembling quietly. Professor Xavier entered and what little noise there was died.

"Ah, very good everyone. Since we are all assembled, I can begin briefing you on the situation." He looked around to see every person in the room looking attentively at him. "This is a drill. You have all performed extraordinarily, and I am proud of each and every one of you. You are dismissed." The group began dispersing when Charles spoke again, his voice ringing out over the group. "Logan. A word?" Logan stopped and walked back to him. Once everyone had cleared out and they were alone he held out a slim folder.

"I have another mission for you. I know you just got back from one, but I think you need to take this one. A young mutant, 16 years old, is going to kill himself unless someone talks him down."

"Why not send one of the others? I'm sure they're all a hell of a lot better than me at that type of thing."

"You have something in common with this boy that the others do not." Logan stared at him.

"You mean he's gay?" Charles nodded. "Then send Kurt."

"Excellent idea. Take him with you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Regardless, it's what's going to happen. Even if you merely drive and make Kurt do all the talking."

"Fine." Charles smiled

"Good. You will need to leave as soon as possible. Everything you need to know is in the file." Logan took the folder and walked out of the room. "Oh, and Logan?" He turned. "Be nice." Logan scowled and stalked out of the room. He made his way to Kurt's door and tapped on it with one claw. The door swung open to reveal Kurt's back as he put away his things. His tail twitched agitatedly after opening the door.

"I TOLD you Kitty, I vill return your sleeping bag once I have vashed it!" Logan assumed a falsetto and replied.

"But Kurt, I told you I need it for my sleepover next week!" Kurt turned and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Logan. Kitty has been driving me nuts. Vhat's up?"

"Pack your bag again, we have a mission." Kurt's expression became dark and Logan hurriedly continued. "Not that kind of mission. Some kid is going to kill himself because he's gay and we have to talk him out of it."

"Oh. Ok. Vant me to take you to zhe house so you can get your stuff?"

"Sure, that would be great." Kurt put his hand on Logan's shoulder and ported to the living room. "Ok, I'll meet you in front of the mansion in 20 minutes."

"Ok zhen!" Kurt grinned and ported away. Logan sighed. He was not looking forward to the talk he had to have with Kurt.

(Break)

Kurt was waiting under a tree with his backpack and his book when Logan pulled into the driveway and honked at him. He closed his book, walked over and climbed into the truck.

"So, vhere are ve going?" Logan handed him the folder.

"Directions are in there. We should be able to make it by evening." He turned the truck around and started driving toward the road. "Look, Kurt, about what happened in the woods before we had to leave."

"Vhat about it?" Kurt was apprehensive. He didn't like where this could go.

"I really enjoy hanging out with you and I count you as one of my closest friends, I don't want to ruin that by rushing into anything too quickly. I'm not saying I'm not interested, I'm saying that I don't think it would be a good idea right now." Kurt looked relieved.

"I couldn't agree vith you more." He opened the folder in his lap and looked through a few pages before continuing. "So... you are interested in me?" He said with a teasing grin. Logan sighed. He should have know this was coming.

"Do you really need to do this?"

"Yes, yes I do. Vhat exactly is it zhat you like about me? Is it my charming personality, or could it be my rugged manliness?"

"It's the fact that I can survive this truck meeting a tree at 100 miles per hour, and you can't if you don't stop."

"I vouldn't need to survive. I could port avay before you got to zhe tree."

"Just navigate and try to keep your big head in the truck." Kurt knew he had picked on Logan enough for now, so he pulled out the directions and played GPS until they pulled up in front of a modest ranch house in the suburbs. Kurt double-checked the directions against the house number.

"Zhis is it. Zhe boy's name is Mark, and his ability is being able to valk on valls, ceilings, pretty much everyzhing."

"Think he's home?"

"It's 7:00 on a Sunday night, vhere else vould a depressed teenager be?"

"Good point." They got out of the truck and walked up to the door. Logan stood back while Kurt knocked on the door. A pleasant-looking woman opened it a moment later.

"May I help you?"

"Hello, ma'am, I am Kurt, and zhis is my associate Logan, ve are here from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Ve are looking for Mark." The woman studied them for a moment.

"I know you're not here to harm him. You're here because he's a mutant? Don't look so shocked, you're blue so it's not hard to figure out. He's in the backyard, I hope you two can talk him out of the funk he's been in. His father and I are starting to worry."

"Danke, ve vill try." She smiled and gently closed the door after gesturing to the gated yard.

Logan and Kurt opened the gate and peered into the yard. Mark was sitting under a tree listening to music on an mp3 player and flipping through a magazine. He appeared to be a typical football player, solid build, lots of muscle, stylish haircut. They were halfway across the yard before he noticed them. He closed his magazine, turned off his mp3 player and walked up the tree. They reached the base of the tree and Mark peered down at them.

"What do you want?" Logan leaned against the tree and gestured for Kurt to speak.

"I am Kurt, and zhis is my friend Logan. Ve just vant to talk to you. Ve are here from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Also known as the mutant school. No thanks."

"Ve are not trying to recruit you. Ve are trying to prevent you from harming yourself."

"Perfectly fine with being a freak, thanks." Kurt sighed and ported up to a branch near Mark and perched there.

"You are no freak, Mark. You are a star athlete, good student, and a regular volunteer at zhe animal shelter. Vhy vould you vant to end your life?" Mark crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree, much like Logan had.

"You couldn't possibly understand."

"I zhink I can."

"No, I really don't think you can." Kurt sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Being gay is not zhe end of zhe vorld, Mark. Logan and I vere sent here to talk to you instead of zhe better qualified people because ve have zhat in common vith you." Mark looked at him is disbelief.

"You expect me to believe that he" he jabbed a thumb down at Logan, who was listening with a bored expression on his face. "Is a fag?"

"Watch your language kid, I can cut you in half before you could blink."

"You'd have to catch me first."

"Kurt?" Without a word, Kurt ported down, grabbed Logan, and ported back up to a sturdy branch. "As I was saying kid, you don't want to make me mad. I've been around longer than you can imagine. Trust me when I say this is a hell of a good time to be gay, and if you're going to off yourself, you at least owe your mother the truth before you do the most selfish thing a person can do." Mark tried to look like what Logan had said had no effect on him.

"You're like 35. How long do you expect me to believe you've been around?"

"Try closer to 135."

"Prove it." Logan slid out a claw, watching Mark's eyes widen as the shiny metal appeared from between his knuckles. He very deliberately cut a 3 inch gash on his forearm. He held it out so Mark could see it slowly heal without a mark.

"Good enough?" Mark nodded and began walking down the tree.

"Come on, if I have to do this, you're coming with me." Logan looked at Kurt and shrugged. They ported down to the ground and caught up to Mark as he was walking in the back door.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen, honey! Make sure you take off your shoes!" Mark rolled his eyes and gestured to a mat beside the door. They all removed their shoes and made their way to the kitchen, where Mark's mom was mixing some kind of batter.

"Oh, hello again you two. Mark, did you three have a good talk?"

"Yeah, I guess. I need to talk to you."

"Ok, just give me one minute." She poured the batter into a pan, popped it in the oven and turned to smile at her son. "You have my undivided attention." Mark sighed and closed closed his eyes.

"Mom, I'm gay." If Logan would give the kid a pat on the back for his bravery, he would give the mom an award for her reaction. She wasted no time enfolding her son in her arms and kissing him forehead over and over.

"Oh, Mark. I love you so much, thank you for telling me. Is this what you've been so moody about?" Mark nodded. "Well, your father and I love you very much, and we support you 120% no matter who you're attracted to." Mark looked embarrassed and wiggled out of his mother's arms. She turned to Kurt and Logan.

"I don't know how I can possibly thank you enough. Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow? I know it's not much, but its better than nothing." Kurt looked at Logan, who nodded slightly. She would be hurt if they declined.

"Ve vould be delighted Mrs..."

"Anderson. But you can call me Claire."

"Ve vould be delighted, Claire."

"Wonderful. We'll see you tomorrow at six, then. Again, thank you so much."

"You are more zhan velcome, ma'am."

Walking down the sidewalk, Logan tossed they keys to Kurt.

"You can drive now. I want to navigate and make smart ass remarks."

"You are just jealous zhat you didn't think of zhem first." Kurt opened the door, slid in behind the wheel and eyed the instrument panel.

"You can drive a stick, right Buttercup?" Logan asked as he got in the passenger side.

"I am a master at driving a stick, Sunshine. I can also operate a vehicle vith a manual transmission." Kurt grinned and started the truck, using his tail to work the shifter.

"Is there anything you can't do with that thing?" Kurt pondered a moment.

"I vill let you know vhen I find somezhing. Vhich vay to the hotel?"

"Hotel?"

"Didnt you read the file? Along vith directions to Mark's house, zhe professor included information for zhe hotel vhere ha has booked us a room."

"Nah, I just skimmed the top page. Hey, there's a list of restaurants, too. How do you feel about barbecue?"

"Who doesn't love barbecue?"

(Break)

After they had eaten, they drove to the hotel and walked into the lobby. Logan approached the desk while Kurt admired the artwork on the walls. The clerk looked at him before turning his attention to Logan.

"May I help you?" Logan slid a piece of paper across the desk.

"I have a reservation under 'Xavier'." The clerk glanced at the paper and type something into the computer in front of him.

"Ahh, yes. You are Mr. Logan?" Logan nodded. "That must be your guest that Mr. Xavier called about earlier?" Again Logan nodded. "Very good. You are authorized for three days, let us know when you leave so we can bill accordingly. A free continental breakfast is available in the dining room until 11 am. Have a nice evening and thank you for staying with us." As he spoke, he swiped two key cards and folded them into a piece of paper with a speed that suggested he did it many times each day. He held out the paper to Logan and smiled at him. Logan took the paper and walked across the lobby to the elevators, grabbing Kurt along the way. When they were in the elevator and ascending toward their floor, he spoke.

"Did you see the way that guy looked at us?"

"Nein, I do not pay attention anymore." Kurt's tail absently scratched at an itch on his cheek.

"He definitely looked at us funny." Logan watched Kurt's tail as it roamed around as though it had a mind of it's own, tapping on the walls and running along the ceiling. "I bet you can't go the rest of the night without using your hands."

"Vhat are zhe terms?"

"You have to use your tail for everything you would use your hands for, until midnight. If you use your hands, you have to go a whole day of my choosing without teleporting, and you're not allowed to tell anyone why."

"Ok, but if I vin, YOU have to vear a bright pink shirt for a whole day of my choosing, and you also cannot tell anyone vhy."

"Deal." Logan held out his hand and Kurt shook it with his tail. Just then the elevator dinged at their floor and the doors opened. They walked down the hall to their door where Logan held out a key card to Kurt, who took it in his tail without a word. He opened the door with no problems, an accomplishment even for someone using two hands, walked into the room and burst out laughing.

"I know vhy he vas looking at us veird."

"Why?" Logan walked in behind Kurt and looked around the room. It was a standard hotel room, a little bigger than normal, with a desk, a closet, an armchair, two end tables with lamps... and one bed. He smacked his forehead with his hand and shook his head.

"Vell, at least zhere vill be no fighting about who gets vhich bed." Kurt took a running leap and ported to the middle of the bed. He bounced up and down a couple of times before rolling off and walking over to the desk. His tail grasped the handle of his backpack and lifted it off his shoulders. Putting it down on the desk, he glanced at the clock and started unbuttoning his shirt. He got it off without any problems and pulled his undershirt off.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Do you have to do it out here?"

"How else vill you know zhat I didn't cheat?" He rummaged around in his backpack and came up with a pair of pajama pants, which he placed on the desk beside it before unbuttoning his jeans. He noted that Logan quickly turned around and looked around in his duffel bag as he pulled down the zipper. He grinned. This was too easy. When he had his pajama pants on, he pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste and walked into the bathroom. When he emerged Logan had already changed into his pajamas and he stalked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He walked out again 5 minutes later to find Kurt flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Call the professor, would you? He's going to want an update." Kurt got his phone out of his pocket, put it down on the desk, opened it, held down a speed dial button and held it up to his ear. Logan put his clothes into his bag and halfway listened.

"Hello professor. Yes, ve found him. Yes, ve vere able to talk some sense into him. No, actually it vas Logan zhat convinced him. Yes. Yes, ve are going to zheir house for dinner tomorrow. Ok. Alright, I shall tell him. Goodnight sir." Kurt put his phone down and turned to Logan. "He says good vork, and ve may as vell stay tomorrow night as vell. Logan nodded absently and put his bag in the closet. "Vhich side of zhe bed do you vant?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Kurt ported to the side closest to the window and settled in under the blankets. Logan switched off the light and got into his side. They watched tv for a while until Kurt started yawning and Logan switched it off. All was quiet until Logan spoke.

"I guess you won."

"I have a confession to make. I've gone a month vithout using my hands before, vhen I vas vith the circus."

"I kind of figured something like that when you started disrobing." Logan sighed. "You still won."

"Ve shall go get you your shirt tomorrow, zhen."

"Oh, joy." They fell silent again, and Logan thought Kurt had fallen asleep when he spoke.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Vant to cuddle?" Logan was quiet for a minute.

"Yeah." They both moved to the middle of the bed, and Logan pulled Kurt's warm back against his chest. It didn't take long for both of them to drift off to sleep.

(Break)

Logan woke to Kurt poking him in the forehead.

"Vake up, Logan." He pulled a pillow over his head.

"No." The pillow disappeared.

"Vake up. Ve're going to zhe mall." Logan groaned and rolled over.

"It's gays like you that give the rest of us a bad name."

"I don't vant to spend all day zhere, ve just need to get you a shirt. Now, eizher you get up and help me pick it out, or I get zhe most embarrassing one I can find." Logan rolled back over.

"Fine, I'm getting up. But you are NOT dragging me to every store there."

45 minutes later Logan was staring in disbelief at the sparkly pink shirt Kurt held up. Written across the front in silver glittery script was 'Fabulous!'

"Oh. Hell. No." Kurt shrugged and returned it to the rack.

"See, aren't you glad you came?" He held up a light pink shirt with a unicorn on it.

"Not wearing that one either." Back on the rack it went. 15 shirts later, Kurt held up a fluorescent pink shirt with nothing on it. Logan sighed.

"I guess that one will do."

"Finally! You gripe zhat I'M zhe one zhat's going to take forever, and you can't decide on a simple t shirt! Since you had to be difficult, ve are going to Hot Topic and Spencer's." Kurt paid for the shirt and handed the bag to his tail to hold. It swung merrily back and forth beside him.

In Hot Topic, Kurt purchased a black straight jacket and a faux leather dog collar, and in Spencer's he got a t shirt that read 'Keep staring, I might do a trick' and a bracelet with the equality symbol dangling from it. The clerk winked at him as he rang up his purchases and gave him a 10% discount. Logan was waiting for him on a bench outside the store when he walked out.

"Can we go yet?"

"Yes, Mr. Grumpy Pants, ve can go."

(Break)

Back at the hotel Logan flopped onto the bed to watch tv while Kurt sat on the armchair with a book. Eventually he put down the book and threw a binder at Logan.

"Vhat do you vant for lunch? I figured ve could get it delivered." Logan flipped through the pages of take out menus.

"How about Chinese?"

"Ok, but you call. Zhey can never understand me, and zhen zhey start yelling at me in Chinese."

"Fine, but you get it."

"Deal."

When their food came, Kurt answered the door and the delivery guy on the other side took one look at him, screamed, dropped the bag and ran away. Kurt shrugged, picked up the food and closed the door.

"I guess our food is free today, eh Logan?"

"Or you scared the piss outta him by opening the door in a straight jacket and dog collar. Plus the blue thing."

"Eizher vay, free lunch. Do you vant chopsticks or a fork?"

"I'll take a fork. Never did get the hang of those things." They sat on the bed to eat their ill-gotten lunch, Logan with his fork and Kurt doing remarkably well with chopsticks. When the food was gone, Kurt passed a fortune cookie to Logan and cracked his open. Chewing on the cookie, he read his fortune and burst out laughing.

"It says 'You vill have good luck tonight.' Vhat does yours say?" Logan opened his cookie and pulled out the paper.

"It says 'Open your eyes to new opportunities on the horizon.' You know you're supposed to add 'In bed' to the end, right?" Kurt let out another laugh at that.

"Nein, I did not. I suppose my cookie is a liar, zhen. Unless ve hit up a club after our dinner vith zhe Andersons." Logan finished his cookie and gave Kurt a look.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Maybe it just means that you'll wake up blue and not green."

"I vould hope so. I saw a pool zhis morning." He smiled innocently at Logan. "Vouldn't vant you to sleepwalk, now vould ve?" Logan ignored the last comment and turned on the tv.

"Oh, look. They're protesting again." The screen showed an angry mob of people outside some government office at the other end of the country.

"Vhat about zhis time?" Kurt turned around to see the tv and threw the bag of garbage in the trash can.

"Looks like they're trying to repeal gay marriage again." Logan sighed. "Some people's children." He flipped off the tv and stretched back on the bed. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when it's time to leave, and no funny business."

"Me? Funny business? I vould never."

"Sure you wouldn't."

(Break)

Logan woke up to hear Kurt speaking softly into his phone. He kept his breathing even and stayed relaxed so he would still appear to be sleeping. Eavesdropping wasn't usually his thing, but he was curious as to what Kurt didn't want him to hear.

"Nein, I don't think he knows. Yes, I know. Kitty, I am vell avare of zhat. No, YOU don't seem to be grasping zhe concept. He's my best friend. No. No!" Kurt's voice got agitated, though he still kept it low. "Vhat do you vant me to do? Say 'Oh, hey Logan, I know ve agreed zhat ve should just be friends for now, but I have vanted you since zhat day I accidentally ported into your lap and it's driving me insane zhat I can't have you'?" Logan jerked when he heard this. "I don't CARE, Kitty. I'd razher respect his vishes and be his friend zhan push for more vhen he's not ready and lose him entirely. Look, I have to go. Ve are to be somevhere soon. Ve'll talk about zhis later. Or never. Bye." There was a click as Kurt snapped his phone shut and collapsed into the arm chair. Logan cracked open an eye to see him sitting with his head in his hands, his fingers curled tightly around his hair as if to keep the top of his head on. Logan rolled over and sat up, rubbing his face as if he had just woken up.

"You ok, Kurt?" Kurt's head snapped up and he hastily wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah, fine." He ported into the bathroom and shut the door before Logan could say another word. Logan sighed and began to look for a respectable shirt to wear.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and grinned at Logan.

"Do you think I should vear my new shirt? It vould go oh so vell vith zhe dog collar." Logan smiled back at his friend.

"Nah, better keep it as low-key as possible. I'd say keep it normal, but I don't think you know the word." Kurt paused in looking for a shirt long enough to use his tail to throw a pillow at Logan. Back to business as usual. Logan had to admire Kurt for his acting skills. If he hadn't known better, he would think nothing was wrong.

(Break)

The drive to the Anderson house was uneventful, and the dinner passed in a blur for Logan. For Kurt it was more like a crawl. The evening started with Claire opening the door and greeting them with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi! I am so glad you agreed to come tonight. Come on in, I want to introduce you to my husband, Paul." They were ushered into the living room where Mark and a pleasant-looking older man, presumably Paul, were seated. They were introduced and soon were seated on the couch, making small talk with Paul while Claire finished the food, which turned out to be a simple but delicious meatloaf with salad and fresh peaches.

When it was time for dessert, homemade apple pie, Paul began a conversation innocently, not knowing the effect it was having on his guests.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Kurt choked on his bite of pie and took a big drink of water while Logan hurried to reply.

"We're not together. We're just friends." Kurt recovered enough to chip in.

"Do you really think I vould let him go out dressed like zhat if ve vere dating? I swear, he has zhe fashion sense of a colorblind straight man." The whole table burst into laughter and Logan tried unsuccessfully to kick Kurt under the table. The rest of the evening went pleasantly enough, and when it was time for them to leave Paul saw them out.

"I just wanted to thank you again for what you did for Mark. I don't know what you said to him, but it was the right thing."

"You are velcome, sir. Ve are alvays happy vhen ve are able to help someone."

"Even so, if there's anything, and I do mean anything, I can ever do for the two of you, please don't hesitate to contact me." He handed each of them a card which read simply 'Paul Anderson, Attorney at Law. Specializing in Mutant Rights.'

"Thank you Paul. We'll be sure to keep you in mind if trouble comes up. But it's getting late and we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow. It was a pleasure to meet you and your lovely family." Logan stuck out his hand and Paul grasped it firmly, then shook hands with Kurt as well.

In the truck, Kurt seemed to deflate a little, and when Logan asked what was wrong he said he was tired.

(Break)

Back in the hotel room, both men got ready for bed with little joking between them. Logan was already in bed when Kurt got in, and he reached over and pulled Kurt to him. Kurt didn't resist and seemed to relax a little against him.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Logan said softly.

"Gute Nacht, Logan." Kurt whispered.

Logan knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, and he toyed with the idea of making Kurt's fortune cookie prediction come true. He decided against it, Kurt deserved more than a hotel room while on a mission. Logan began to plan a trip to a nice restaurant with a movie afterward, and drifted off as he was deciding where to go from there.


	7. Chapter 7

M content ahead, you've been warned. Honestly, I tried writing it without it, but it just didn't feel right. Leave me a review and let me know what you think please.

(Break)

They got home Tuesday afternoon, right after afternoon training ended. They had taken their time driving back, and Kurt was back to his old self, laughing and joking and picking on Logan, but every once in a while Logan would see him looking sad out of the corner of his eye. Things quickly went back to routine, and by Thursday it was if they had never been gone.

Friday morning Logan woke to find the pink shirt folded on his night stand, with a note reading 'Today's the day! Remember, you can't tell anyone why you're wearing it! -K' Logan grumbled and put on the shirt. Storm had asked him to help with training this afternoon, so the kids would get a good laugh out of it. He knew that was why Kurt wanted him to wear it.

Friday afternoon Logan walked into the clearing where Storm told him to meet her and looked around. It was empty. He reached for his phone before remembering Storm had told him to come with nothing in his pockets. He heard a noise behind him and whirled around to see Kurt jump down from the tree he had been hiding in and walk toward him grinning.

"Remember zhe motorcycle ride?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Vell, just remember zhat revenge is sweet, mein friend." Before Logan could say another word, Kurt grabbed him and ported away. They arrived beside the pool, where Storm and a large group of mutants, adults as well as students, were gathered. Storm was addressing the group.

"Since my volunteers have arrived, I'll let Kurt get on with the lesson in using your opponent's greater body mass against them. Kurt?"

"Zhank you, Storm. I vill only say zhis, do not attempt zhis vith someone who vill die if dropped." That got a laugh out of the crowd, and with that, Kurt took ahold of Logan and ported high up into the air, where he proceeded to throw him up, down, sideways, diagonally and any other way that a person could be throw, catching and porting with him to throw him again. Logan was glad he hadn't eaten in a while, since all the motion would have brought anything in his stomach up. He was helpless to stop the mayhem, and judging by the mirthful laughter coming from Kurt, it wasn't likely to end anytime soon. Mercifully, after about 5 minutes Kurt dropped him from about 10 feet above the pool, and landed neatly on the diving board while Logan splashed into the water. When he surfaced Kurt was bowing from the diving board, so it was easy for Logan to slice it off, mentally making a note to pay for it later, sending Kurt into the pool as well. Kurt's hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him under, then they disappeared from the pool to land on the grass a few feet away from the pool house. Amid the applause they got up and waved to the cheering people, Logan hoping that his shirt was ruined from the chlorine.

In the pool house Logan pulled off the sopping wet garment and threw it in the towel hamper. Drying off his head, he saw Kurt doing the same and abruptly all his self-control went out the window. He grabbed Kurt as he was tossing his shirt in the hamper and spun him around. Kurt thought he was angry and was preparing to dodge a blow when Logan kissed him roughly. He responded in kind and after a moment reluctantly broke away.

"Logan, vhat-" Logan put his hand over Kurt's mouth.

"I want this and I know you do too. Don't make me ask twice." Instead of replying, Kurt pulled Logan to him and resumed the kissing. It was starting to get more heated when the door began to open. Kurt didn't think, just reacted. He ported them away, leaving behind nothing more than a puddle.

They landed in the house, in front of the window. Kurt pushed Logan down and climbed on top of him, bringing their lips together for a brief kiss before biting the side of Logan's neck. Logan moaned as his fingers fought to undo Kurt's wet jeans, just as he was ready to just rip them off, the button went through and the zipper came down easily after that. Kurt removed his mouth from Logan's neck and stood.

"I'll be right back." He ported away and came back 10 seconds later, with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. "Zhe rubbers are only if you vant to use zhem." Logan grabbed the box and hurled it down the stairs, pulling Kurt closer. He resisted long enough to remove his and Logan's pants and boxers. Climbing on top of him once more, Kurt reveled in the feeling of the two of them together finally with no clothing between them. He had begun to lose hope that it would ever happen. He brought his lips to Logan's once more, and soon felt a finger at his entrance. He moaned to signify that he was ready and it entered hm gently, soon followed by two more. Logan took his time stretching him out, and Kurt thought he would explode if he didn't hurry up. As if reading his thoughts, the fingers retreated and soon Logan was pressing against him. Kurt tried to relax as Logan gently pushed in and in and in. He hadn't been exaggerating when he had implied his size. Finally he was all the way in and Kurt wiggled around a little to get adjusted. When he was ready he began to move slowly, matching the pace of their kissing. Neither of them wanted to rush what had taken so long to happen, but it wasn't long before Kurt felt that he couldn't hold off much longer.

"Logan, I'm going to-"

"Me too." A couple of thrusts later Kurt let go, digging his nails into Logan's back and biting his shoulder, Logan hardly noticing as he reached his completion almost simultaneously. They stayed that way for a while, both out of breath and covered in sweat. Then Logan kissed Kurt gently and stood up, still inside him.

"Let's go try out that tub." He carried Kurt upstairs and gently pulled out of him to place him on the edge of the tub. Turning a few dials got the water going, and Logan went to get some towels. Walking in, he saw that Kurt had eased himself into the water and was reclining with his eyes closed.

"Really, Kurt?" Kurt didn't open his eyes as he replied.

"Vhat?"

"It's blue. And all over my chest."

"Most everyzhing about me is blue, Logan. You vill get used to it." Kurt turned the water off and started the jets as Logan got in beside him. He noted that Logan's back and shoulder were almost entirely healed.

"You heal more quickly zhan I thought you vould."

"Yeah, that happens when my heart rate's up." He opened a handy cupboard and pulled out shampoo, body wash and 2 loofahs. After they had scrubbed the sex and chlorine off, they relaxed in the soothing water.

"Kurt."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Kurt opened his eyes and grinned at Logan.

"Absolutely." They entwined their fingers and basked in the feeling that only comes when you get something you've been longing for.


	8. Chapter 8

More M rated stuff toward the end.

(Break)

The next morning Kurt was happily cooking breakfast at the mansion when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a head settled itself next to his.

"What're you making me?" Kurt smiled.

"I am making bacon and eggs, and you are velcome to have some." He took the pan off the burner and turned his head to kiss Logan. Their good morning kiss was interrupted by the loud thump of Rogue walking into a door. She scowled as she felt her bloody nose and stalked over to the pair. Stripping off a glove, she touched Logan briefly.

"Don't you even complain, buddy. It's your fault I walked into the door in the first place." She felt her nose to be sure it was healed, then exited through the kitchen, making sure to open the door first.

At the breakfast table, the only noticeable difference between the two was that Kurt's tail had wrapped itself around Logan's ankle, but if anyone saw they didn't comment. When they were done, Logan took both of their plates to the kitchen to the dishwasher while Kurt stayed to finish his coffee. Scott noticed and made sure to make a snide remark.

"Taking your boyfriend's plate out for him, Logan?"

"Yup." Logan replied and disappeared through the doorway. About a dozen pairs of eyes turned to Kurt calmly finishing his coffee. He smiled and teleported out of the room.

(Break)

That afternoon Kurt found Logan lying on the couch watching tv and jumped on him. Logan kissed him and adjusted himself so they were both comfortable. They lay there together for awhile, getting looks that were mostly kind wherever someone came into the room. Then Scott came in and stopped dead.

"So it's true then." Logan looked over from the tv.

"What?"

"That you're a couple of queers. That's fucking sick." Logan started to get up, but Kurt put a hand on his chest.

"Let me handle zhis." He stood up and walked slowly over to Scott. He stopped a foot away and just looked at him for a minute.

"Get away from me, you freak." Kurt nodded like it was all he needed to hear, and the next thing anyone knew his tail was around Scott's neck, lifting him but not choking him. The room was deathly silent as Kurt raised him up above his head.

"Ve are going to have a little chat." He said quietly. They disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on the roof. Kurt walked to the edge and held Scott over empty air. "I am sorry zhat I have to do zhis, but you are a bully, and in my experience zhe only vay to deal vith bullies is to sink to zheir level." He began to pace back and forth, holding Scott effortlessly.

"The professor-" Kurt shook Scott a couple times.

"If you think he is not avare of zhis, you are a fool. I vould not be surprised if he vere vatching right now." In fact, Kurt could feel Charles in his mind, and he knew the only reason he hadn't stepped in and stopped him was that he did not intend to harm Scott, merely scare him a little.

"You saw how I vas able to throw Logan around yesterday. You've seen me lifting in zhe gym. I am not veak. Neizher is Logan." Suddenly Kurt ported high up into the air and dropped Scott. He caught him a foot above the ground and ported up again. He dropped Scott about a dozen times before landing back on the roof, depositing him in a sniveling heap. "You vill leave me alone, and you vill leave Logan alone. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry. I won't say anything else."

"Good." Kurt wrapped his tail around Scott's arm and ported them back to the living room.

"Now, do you have anyzhing to say to Logan?" Scott shakily stood up.

"I'm sorry Logan, and I will never say anything out of line again." Logan stood up and walked over to Kurt.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I own someone a date." He took Kurt's hand and they walked out of the room, leaving everyone staring at Scott, who heard a voice in his head.

'Scott, come to my office immediately, please.' He sighed, figuring he was in for a lecture. He was right.

(Break)

In the garage, Logan scanned they keys hanging from hooks on the wall. He found the set he was looking for and snagged them. Storm owed him a favor, she wouldn't mind him using her car as long as he put gas in it. He and Kurt walked over to a beautifully restored El Camino, painted screaming red with purple and blue flames down the sides. Kurt whistled.

"Now zhat is a nice car. Are you sure Storm vill be ok vith you using it?"

"Yeah, I talked to her about it and she said as long as I don't wreck it and I put gas in it she's ok with me borrowing it. I figured the motorcycle would be a bad idea." He pulled Kurt in for a hug and kissed his forehead.

"I am not too sore, only vhen I move zhe vrong vay." Kurt grinned up at Logan. "Holding Scott over zhe edge of zhe roof hurt a little, but it vas vorth it." Logan grinned.

"I was wondering how you broke him so quickly. You can tell me the whole thing on the way to the restaurant."

After a 20 minute drive, Logan pulled up in front of a stylish-looking restaurant with lots of landscaping. They walked in the door and were immediately greeted by a hostess.

"Hi, just two of you today?" Logan stepped up to her counter.

"Yes. We'd like to be seated somewhere a little more private, please." He slid a bill across the marble to her and she looked at the two of them and slid it back, smiling.

"No problem, sir. If you'll just follow me, I have the perfect table for you." She led them through the restaurant and up a set of stairs to a large rooftop with about a half-dozen tables separated by tall opaque screens. She led them to the one with the best view and placed their menus on the table.

"Your server will be right with you. I hope you have a wonderful dining experience." Before she left she lit the candle in the middle of the table with the tip of her finger and winked at them. After they had ordered and gotten a bottle of wine, Logan decided to get something out of the way.

"There's something you should know, Kurt."

"Oh, no. Zhe last time someone said that to me, I found out I vas adopted." Kurt grinned at him and Logan smiled back.

"Nothing quite so big. You've met Remy, right?"

"Is zhat zhe one zhey call Gambit?"

"Yeah. Well, for the last 5 or so years, we've been sleeping together. Neither one of us thought anything more serious would work out between us, so every time he's in town we'd have a little fun and then go play pool or something. Next time I see him I'm going to tell him about us. I just thought you should know now, because I want to be honest with you, and I figured if you found out later, you'd be hurt and something trivial could become something major."

"Vell, thank you for being honest vith me, and I truly had no idea zhat he vas gay, too."

"Well, he likes to put on a big show about being a womanizer, but at the end of the day he'd run away screaming at the sight of one naked." They both laughed at that, and that was when their food arrived. After their server had left, Logan continued the conversation between bites.

"So, any ex boyfriends I should be worried about?"

"Nein. I did date zhe circus strongman for avhile, but he vas so deep in zhe closet he vas finding Christmas presents." Kurt smiled. "Zhe last I heard, he married a voman and zhey are miserable togezher." He fell silent for a few minutes, then decided to bring up something he had been wondering.

Logan, vhat made you change your mind? About us, I mean." Logan sighed and wished for a cigar.

"Well, honestly, I overheard you talking to Kitty on the phone. It made me realize that my hang-ups weren't worth both of us being unhappy. I decided that we deserved a chance. I'm sorry I eavesdropped, but I was curious." Kurt reached over and took Logan's hand.

"It is ok, since it led to somezhing vonderful." Logan smiled, relieved.

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't plan for it to happen the way it did. I was planning to take you out to dinner and a movie, then see how it went."

"Vell, ve are at dinner, and I assume ve can go see a movie aftervards. As for vhen ve get home, I zhink zhat a repeat of yesterday afternoon shall do nicely." Kurt grinned a wicked grin and Logan found himself wishing they were somewhere more private. With a bed. He cleared his throat.

"Better stop with that kind of talk, or we won't make it to the movie."

"Haven't you ever heard zhat anticipation makes everyzhing sveeter?"

"Too bad I have poor self- control." Logan grinned ferally and Kurt blushed, which turned his skin purplish. For the rest of dinner, they flirted mildly back and forth, each trying to get the other to admit defeat. On the drive to the theater, Kurt snuggled up close to Logan and wrapped his tail around his waist. At the theater, they chose the newest romantic comedy, and took seats near the back with an armrest that folded up between them. Kurt curled up on Logan's chest and Logan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The movie was good, but the teasing continued and soon they were both wishing for it to end. Finally it was over, but Logan stayed seated.

"Vhat's zhe matter?"

"I can't stand up quite yet. You've given me a little pants problem." Kurt smiled and settled back down beside Logan, far enough so his boyfriend could calm down. Soon enough he was able to walk and they hurried out of the theater. Logan pushed the limits of the El Camino getting to the gas station then home. Once they arrived Logan pulled Kurt to him and kissed him roughly.

"Port us to my room" he nearly growled. Kurt made a feral noise and quickly complied. They landed on the bed where they resumed kissing and began literally tearing each other's clothes off. Soon the floor was littered with scraps of clothing and Logan was preparing Kurt. He was still gentle about preparing and entering the younger man, but once he was in and Kurt was ready, he began a hard fast pace that had Kurt biting his shoulder to keep from moaning aloud. Logan didn't care that he was drawing blood, and soon he was biting and sucking on Kurt's neck and shoulders. When he felt Kurt's lubed tail at his entrance he marveled that the damn thing really could do everything and growled in Kurt's ear.

"Do it. No need to go slow." That was all he needed. His tail plunged into Logan and matched the pace he was going. Soon it was too much for Kurt, and he reached his peak, muffling his German curses in Logan's sweaty skin. It was that which pushed Logan over the edge, and he moaned and let go. He collapsed on Kurt, panting and a minute later they both pulled out of the other. Logan got a washcloth from the adjoining half bath and cleaned them both, then pulled the covers up around them and enfolded Kurt in his arms.

"That was incredible." Kurt chuckled.

"You can say zhat again." He kissed Logan and they both settled down to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

More m rated stuff towards the end.

(Break)

The next morning found them both elated and Kurt a little sore. Logan bore no marks from the night before, even the deep furrows Kurt had dug in his back were gone, but Kurt had several bite marks and hickeys on his neck, shoulders and chest. Since it was Sunday and there was no training, neither one got out of bed until their hunger forced them to. They had a simple lunch of sandwiches in the dining room with some of the other mutants picking on Kurt good-naturedly, mostly Rogue and Kitty. After they had put their dishes in the dishwasher, Logan heard a voice in his head.

'My office please, Logan'

Damn, I gotta go, Kurt. Meet you outside later? Under the tree?"

"Sure." Logan gave Kurt a quick but thorough kiss before heading to Charles's office.

Sitting in one of the chairs in Charles's office, Logan was growing uncomfortable as Charles looked at him.

"I suspect you know what this is about."

"Not really. Enlighten me."

"I see spending time with Kurt has expanded your vocabulary. Hopefully you're not rubbing off on him too badly."

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Regardless. Since you have finished your project on the house, I would like to make you an offer. How would you like to live there? Permanently?"

"What's the catch?"

"Only two conditions. The first being that you maintain two guest bedrooms in case the need for them should arrive."

"I can do that."

"The second is that any... activities with Kurt will occur there, and not here. I know you two tried to be quiet, but there are some who have very sensitive hearing." Logan had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"I think that's doable as well."

"Very good. You may move in whenever you wish."

"Thank you, sir."

(Break)

Kurt was perched on a branch, reading a book when there was a rustling below him and he looked down to see his boyfriend climbing up to settle down beside him. Logan pulled Kurt onto his lap and gave him a leisurely kiss.

"I've got good news."

"Vhat?"

"I'm moving into the house."

"Oh, Logan! Zhat is vonderful!"

"I know it is. The only catch is I have to use the two smaller rooms as guest rooms, and we're not allowed to have sex in the mansion anymore." Kurt blushed a deep purple.

"It vould figure ve vould be caught zhe only time." Logan chuckled.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's only because Jim in the room beside me has super hearing."

"Ja, it kind of does." He settled back into Logan and enjoyed the pleasure of his company on the beautiful day. The rest of the afternoon was spent in the tree, Kurt curled up in Logan's lap reading while Logan stroked his hair, with no interruptions, partly because everyone was afraid of Logan, partly because everyone loved Kurt, but mostly because no one could find them. Finally the setting sun drove Kurt to close is book and sigh.

"I suppose ve should go in."

"Yeah. Hey, want to come with me tomorrow after supper to pick out a bed?"

"Can ve cause a little mayhem by testing zhem out?" Logan chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Sure. Not too much though, don't want to get kicked out."

(Break)

The following evening they walked hand-in-hand into a popular furniture store and looked around the vast assortment of furniture. A salesman walked up to them, looking vaguely uneasy.

"Can I help you... gentlemen?"

"Yeah, we're looking for beds."

"All bed models are located in the bedroom setups around the outsides of the store."

"Thanks." Logan said flatly and walked off, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt, being in a playful mood, ported onto the nearest bed and struck a pose. Logan chuckled and crawled up the mattress to kiss his forehead and flopped next to him.

"I don't like zhis one. Not enough bounce."

"Too small, too." They repeated the port and flop on a dozen beds, aware that the stuck up salesman was watching them. Finally Logan walked over to a bed and lay down on it, put his hands under his head and sighed in contentment.

"I like this one. Come here and see how comfy it is." Kurt ported and landed on top of Logan, bouncing a little.

"I don't know, it feels kind of lumpy."

"That's because you're on me."

"Oh, my mistake." Kurt rolled off Logan and sat up, bouncing on the bed a couple of times. "I do like zhis one." He glanced over to see the salesman glaring disapprovingly. He lay down next to Logan and cuddled up to him. "It's spacious enough to have fun on, and cuddling vill be nice too. Now if only the headboard came in pink." Logan tickled him until he begged for mercy and that's when a smiling face appeared above them. They both sat up and faced the manager, who held out his hand.

"Frank Jennings, manager of Couch, Chair and Above. I want to thank you two."

"Thank us? For vhat?"

"Steve has been a pain in my side for far too long. He's rude to customers and has low sales numbers. You two gave me a reason to fire him, and for that I'm going to give you 25% off your next purchase."

"Thank you. We were just trying out beds."

"Oh, I know. I'd also like to offer you a job. You see, I need a couple to be featured in our next catalog, and I want it to be you two. I'll pay you handsomely." He quoted a price that would furnish all 3 bedrooms.

"That's tempting, but I don't know..." Seeing that he could lose them, he hastily threw in a lifetime discount card. Kurt looked at Logan and nodded. "Ok, we'll do it."

"Excellent. If you'll just leave me your numbers so I can reach you when the time comes, that would be great. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some applications to go through." Frank smiled at them again and walked to his office. Logan pulled Kurt to him and kissed his temple.

"That was fun AND we got a discount. You're a genius."

"Danke. Now, ve should get your bed in zhe truck so ve can take it home and... try t out." Kurt winked at Logan suggestively.

"You're turning out to be quite the nympho." Logan chuckled and pulled Kurt to his feet.

"Vell, you try vanting somezhing you can't have for months and zhen being allowed to have it."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining."

(Break)

They got the bed and a blue throw rug to go under it loaded in the truck, and on the drive home Kurt stretched out with his bare feet out the window and his head in Logan's lap while they discussed possible repercussions of doing the catalog. Neither one cold think of anything that they hadn't already experienced. They got the bed to the house Logan was ecstatically thinking of as "home" and assembled it in the huge and still empty master bedroom. Kurt ported to Logan's room and grabbed his pillows while Logan scrounged around and found sheets. Kurt ported back to find a shirtless Logan stretched out on the bed and immediately forgot the pillows and pounced. The new bed turned out to be absolutely perfect.

Afterward, they curled up together to fall asleep. Kurt had never felt safer than he did with Logan's chest pressed against his back and his arms around his waist.

Logan woke up alone. Well, not alone, there was a note on the pillow.

'If you really don't know where I am by now, turn this over.' Logan smiled and turned the note over. 'You'll figure it out eventually. -K' Logan chuckled. Of course he knew where Kurt was. In the window with his pillow and his rosary.

(Break)

Over the next week Logan picked out colors for the three rooms and decided on throw rugs to keep things simple and easy to clean. The smallest room would be decorated in yellow, with a twin bed, dresser and night stand. The other smaller room would be green, with a full bed, two dressers and two nightstands. His room was going to be blue (Not because Kurt was blue, because blue was Logan's favorite color.) with minimalist furniture. Not including the California King bed, of course. It had solid oak head and footboards, stained a deep cherry and made in the sleigh bed style. The mattress was memory foam with springs underneath. Kurt helped him paint the three rooms, and it was a good thing they put tarps the floors, because they were both covered from head to toe with paint by the time they were finished. Kurt didn't always spend the night with Logan, but when he did they made sure to take full advantage of the privacy. The mornings after Kurt faced good-natured picking from the other mutants, mainly Kitty, but Storm would sometimes join in. He was always careful to wear high-collared shirts when he helped her train the students, so she didn't care that Logan marked him. One morning Scott happened to walk in during one of these sessions, and he abruptly turned and walked out.

(Break)

Frank called to set up a time for a photo shoot during the evening. They were told it didn't matter what they wore, so Logan had on jeans and a t shirt and Kurt had on his red and white striped pants with a white t shirt. As soon as they walked in the door a skinny, prissy man herded them to a hairstylist and makeup artist. After their hair had been re-styled and makeup applied to Logan they were sent to a pleasant woman who gave them outfits to wear then directed them back to the prissy man. The next two hours consisted of Kurt and Logan being posed on couches, chairs, at tables and in beds, with outfit changes between each setting. By the end they were exhausted, but Frank and the photographer were very happy with the pictures. After collecting their pay and being promised an advance copy of the catalog, they went to Logan's home and collapsed into bed. Kurt's tail began sneakily removing clothing, and before Logan realized what was happening, he was half-naked with an equally undressed Kurt on top of him. He had thought he was too tired to get excited, but as it turned out, he was wrong. It was slow and sweet and by the end both of them were making incoherent noises of pleasure.

The next day was a Saturday they both had off, so they slept in and had brunch outside, enjoying the beautiful day. After they ate, they went to pick up throw rugs and bedding from a discount store, then all the furniture for they yellow room. Sunday they got the furniture for the green room. Logan didn't get anything for his room yet, but he wanted to be sure the guest rooms were ready in case they were needed. Sunday night they were in the common room watching tv with some of the other adults when Kurt's phone buzzed. He absently dug it out with his tail, flipped it open and immediately sighed.

"What's up?"

"Zhe professor vants to see me." Kurt kissed Logan before porting to a ledge above the professor's door and jumping to the floor. The door swung open and Kurt walked in and seated himself across the desk from Charles.

"Good evening, Kurt. I hope you are well?"

"Yes, sir. I hope you are as vell."

"Indeed I am. I know you're wondering why I have called you here, and I won't keep you waiting. I want you to go and check in on Mark. Not now, but in a month. I wanted to tell you now so you could arrange for your absence with Storm and convince Logan to stand in for you for the week you'll be gone."

"Zhank you, Professor. I shall begin making preparations immediately. Anyzhing else?"

"No. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Gute Nacht, professor."

(Break)

The next month was taken up with training, chores, and Logan moving into the house. He bought a dresser for his room and furniture for the living room, but decided to hold off on curtains for awhile since the house was in the middle of nowhere. The night before Kurt was to leave on his mission, he blindfolded Logan and led him into his bedroom. Logan was curious when he was pushed to sit and then lean back on something that wasn't his bed. Kurt straddled him and purred into his ear.

"I got you a little somezhing for your room. I hope you like it." While his hands were unbuttoning Logan's shirt, his tail removed the blindfold and Logan looked down to see himself seated in a chaise lounge made of plush blue fabric. It was armless, wide and fairly low to the floor. Kurt stripped his shirt off and nibbled on his ear.

"Vell? Vhat do you think? I've been fantasizing about attacking you one one of zhese, and vhen I saw zhis one, I knew it was perfect." Logan pulled Kurt's mouth to his and wrapped his arms around his waist. After a long moment he broke away.

"It is perfect. Now how about we make your fantasy come true?" Almost before he could blink, Logan was naked, lubed and halfway into Kurt. "That was fast."

"I took zhe liberty of preparing before I brought you." Kurt brought his mouth to Logan's and set a hard, fast pace. If he wasn't going to see Logan for a week, he was going to make this memorable. Soon Logan's teeth were on his neck, shoulder and chest, as if he could sense what he wanted. Kurt moaned as each new mark was applied, and was soon close to finishing. Logan's teeth met his collarbone and he climaxed with incredible force, screaming out "Ja! Das tut so gut!" and digging his nails into Logan's chest. At the incredibly erotic sight of his boyfriend throwing his head back and screaming in pleasure, Logan reached his climax as well, making a sound more animal than human. After they recovered Kurt ported them to the tub and started the water. Enjoying the soothing jets, Kurt took Logan's hand as he rested his head on the headrest and closed his eyes.

"Do you ever take that off?" Logan used his free hand to touch the 'Buttercup' necklace that rested next to the crucifix.

"Nein."

"Why not?"

"Vell, I vear zhe crucifix as a reminder zhat no matter how hard things get, God is alvays vith me. So I vear zhe one you gave me as a reminder zhat life is short, and not to take it too seriously. Also, you gave it to me." Kurt opened his incredible yellow eyes and looked at Logan. "Even zhough it vas a silly gag gift, it still means a lot to me."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I have something for you, by the way."

"Vhat?"

"You think I'm just going to tell you?" Kurt made a puppy-dog face.

"Please?"

"I've developed immunity to puppy-dog faces. You'll get it soon enough." Logan stood and exited the tub, wrapping a towel around himself as he walked out of the bathroom. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Logan's back, drained the water and got out himself. After they got their sleep pants on and settled into bed Kurt looked at Logan.

"Vell?" Logan chuckled.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Kurt did as he was told and felt something cold and heavy fastened around his wrist. "Ok, open them." He opened his eyes and looked down to see a thick silver chain bracelet on his wrist. Some of the links had crosses engraved on them and some were plain.

"Oh Logan, thank you! It's beautiful!" Kurt threw his arms around Logan and kissed him.

"I saw it at a jewelry store and I knew it would be perfect for you."

"It is perfect." They lay down and snuggled closer to fall asleep. Kurt dropped off quickly, but Logan stayed awake for a while, listening to Kurt's relaxed breathing. Finally he leaned forward so he could whisper 'I love you' into a pointy blue ear, then settled back, closed is eyes and drifted off into a contented sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

M rated stuff warning.

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Kurt's mission went as well as it could have. Mark was doing well and had come out at school with few problems. Kurt was still worn out as he parked the small blue sport bike he had found in the garage with his name on the keys. Setting the matching blue helmet on the seat, he sighed and ported to Logan's room, hoping to find him at the house. Upon finding the room empty, he went down the hall and paused at the top of the stairs when he heard voices.

(Break)

Gambit had arrived as Logan was putting away his breakfast dishes and wondering when Kurt would get back. He hadn't bothered with knocking, and when Logan heard the front door slam he hurried to see who had entered his house.

"Remy."

"Hello, chère. Ain't ya gonna give me a proper greetin?" Gambit crossed the space separating them and pressed himself against Logan. "I been driving quite awhile to get here." He began to kiss at Logan's neck. Kurt wanted badly to port down there and tear the Cajun off Logan, but he had to let him handle it. Logan tried to push Gambit off of him.

"Remy, we need to talk."

"Dere be time enough for talk afterward, sugar." He leaned in to kiss Logan's lips.

"I'm seeing someone." Gambit stopped an inch away and recoiled as if slapped. He took a couple of steps backward and looked at Logan quizzically.

"Who? Since when?"

Kurt. Nightcrawler. We've been together almost 3 months." Gambit thought for a moment.

"Ya mean de little blue guy?" Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. But her prefers Kurt."

"I'll keep dat in mind. Does he know what a lucky bastard he is?"

"I do, actually." Came a voice from the stairs. Logan had never been happier to see Kurt than he was at that moment. Kurt took his time descending the stairs and when he reached the bottom he hung the heavy motorcycle jacket he had gotten while on his mission on the bannister and removed his shoes. He walked over to extent a hand to Gambit.

"It is nice to see you again, my friend." Gambit warily took Kurt's hand and was impressed by the strength the blue man was able to put into the handshake.

"Likewise." They looked at each other for a moment before Kurt turned away to give Logan a kiss that was far too brief for either one of them. Gambit's phone buzzed and he looked at it.

"It was real nice catchin up, but I'm bein summoned. See ya aroun'." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door. As soon as it shut behind him, Kurt jumped on Logan, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him deeply before porting them up to the bedroom.

(Break)

No one saw them until suppertime. They were sitting at the table talking with Storm and Kitty when Gambit ambled in and flopped into the chair across from them.

"Professor says I'll be stayin wit you, Logan." Logan nodded and Kurt cringed. Scott, walking by, couldn't resist adding his two cents.

"Better watch out or you'll catch the gay." Kurt began to rise but stopped with a motion from Gambit, who adopted a very impressive 'gay' accent, high voice, lisp and all.

"Oh, honey I don't gotta worry about dat. Logan done and screwed it into me but good years ago." Scott flushed red and left the room in a hurry. Logan sighed.

"Why do you have to provoke him?"

"Because it's fun, and if he's goin to be a jerk he deserves it. Now hurry up, we're goin out tonight and I hafta make you two look presentable." Logan groaned. "You keep quiet."

After they had finished their supper Remy dragged them up to Kurt's room, where he rifled through his closet. He pulled out shirts and put them back, finally deciding on the one Kurt had gotten while on the mission with Logan. He considered the straight jacket, then shook his head and put it back. He also pulled out tight black jeans, the dog collar and two matching faux leather bracelets that Kurt had forgotten he had. After that it was off to Logan's house, where Remy looked at his meager clothes, sighed and shook his head.

"I guess de black shirt will do, but you're goin to have to wear some of my pants." He turned to Kurt. "Go shower and be back here in 5 minutes." Kurt quickly complied and was rinsing his hair when Logan joined him. He gave him a quick kiss before reaching for the soap.

"He says you have one minute before he comes in and drags you out. Better go, he's not joking." Kurt smiled.

"I suppose I must, though zhis is a very inviting reason to stay." With a wicked grim he ported out of the shower and grabbed a towel with his tail. He dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist while walking out of the bathroom to find Gambit shirtless zipping up a pair of jeans. He turned away, embarrassed, but Gambit grabbed him by the arm and led him to a pile of clothes.

"You can get dressed in de closet if you're shy, but be quick about it." Kurt grabbed the clothing and ported to the closet, emerging soon after wearing the tight jeans and shirt and nothing else. Gambit had gotten a button-up shirt on and was finishing his hair so he gestured for Kurt to sit on a chair that had been brought up from the kitchen. Kurt sat and watched the Cajun style his hair effortlessly before turning and putting gel in his hair and making it stand up in curly little spikes. Kurt had never spiked his hair and he thought the effect was a bit odd.

"Now close your eyes and don' move." Kurt closed his eyes and felt eyeliner being applied, then soft strokes on one of his cheeks. Remy put his collar and bracelets on and pulled him off the chair and over to the mirror. "Now open dose eyes." Kurt complied and could hardly believe what he was seeing. Remy had put just enough eyeliner on him to accent the yellowness of his eyes, and drawn a little skull on his cheek. Paired with the collar and bracelets, the spiked hair looked incredible. All in all he looked dangerous and sexy as hell.

"I don' suppose I can get ya to take dis off?" Remy touched Kurt's silver bracelet.

"Nein." Just then, there was an irate yell from the bathroom and Logan stormed out wearing only a towel.

"Dammit Remy I told you I am NOT wearing- holy shit what did you do to Kurt?" The ass-less pants he had been holding dropped to the floor as he gaped at Kurt.

"Close your mout an wipe up de drool you're gettin all over. You can screw him after we go out, I didn' do all dat work to have it wasted. Look under de shirt an you'll find pants wit all dere fabric." Finally Gambit was satisfied and they left in his car with Logan driving and Kurt up front so Remy could stretch out and smoke in the back. After a 10 minute drive Logan parked the car behind a big building with lots of neon and a sign proclaiming it to be 'Jerry's Place.' When they reached the front of the building, there was a huge line, but Gambit merely led them to the bouncer, who nodded in recognition and opened the door to let them into a long darkish hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a door lined by rainbow colored lights, and Gambit opened it to reveal a vast room like Kurt had never seen before. The bar stretched from the front of the room to the back, and there were at least 10 bartenders moving back and forth. The front half of the room was a dance floor, and the back half appeared to be set up for socializing with tables, chairs and couches scattered around. It was still early so there weren't as many people as there would be later and Gambit led them to a table in the back where the music wasn't so loud. He motioned them to stay and disappeared, coming back after a few minutes with drinks. He handed Logan a beer, Kurt a blue drink and he kept a red drink for himself. Kurt tried his drink and was impressed.

"Vhat is zhis?"

"It's called a Berry Bomb. You like?"

"I love!" Kurt took another drink and grinned. Logan pulled Remy aside.

"Are you tryin to get him wasted? Those things are way more potent than they taste."

"I know what I'm doin. Jest wait till after he's had a couple an we'll see if I'm right." Sure enough, after Kurt had finished his Berry Bomb and had gotten partway through another, a popular dance song began playing. Kurt jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Ooh, I love zhis song!" Before Logan could say anything, he had run to the dance floor to join the other men dancing.

"So, you fed him alcohol to see if he would dance?"

"Pretty much." Kurt stayed on the floor for 5 songs before coming back, elated and covered in glitter.

"Zhis is fun!" Logan pulled him close and gave him a kiss, to the delight of a nearby group that began to cheer them on. After they broke apart, to the disappointment of the group, Kurt jumped up on Logan's lap to rest and drink some more. He looked around and noticed fishbowls scattered around, full of brightly covered objects. After studying them for a moment, he concluded that they were condoms and wondered why they were all over, then flushed when his buzzed brain realized the reasoning. Sure enough, he saw a couple walk up to a bowl, fish one out and disappear into a door.

Over the next few hours Logan had fun watching Kurt enjoy himself dancing even though he got dragged out for a few slow songs. Remy disappeared a couple of times with different guys, and Logan made sure he stopped at a fishbowl on his way out each time. Near the end of the night, the three were sitting and watching people when Gambit pointed at a couple making out in the corner.

"Dat guy looks mighty familiar." The guy in question was turned partway away from them, but he did look familiar. Brown hair, sunglasses, something about the set of his shoulders. Logan mentally subtracted the blonde man attached to his lips, turned him and damn near fainted as he realized who it was. He spoke into Kurt's ear.

"Don't you recognize those sunglasses?" Kurt peered closely, then gasped.

"Es kann nicht sein! SCOTT?" Upon hearing his name, the brunette broke away from the kiss and turned, then did a double take and tried to leave very quickly. He was stopped by a huge hand grabbing his elbow, and turned to see Logan, Kurt and Gambit glaring at him.

"Uh, hi?" He said weakly. When nothing but more glares replied, he sighed. "I guess I owe you guys an explanation?" Kurt nodded. Just then the blonde man put his arms around Scott's waist.

"Hey, what's going on?" Scott turned to him.

"I have to talk to my friends for a couple minutes, Tim. Go dance and I'll get you when I'm done." The blonde man shrugged and pranced off to the dance floor.

Back at the table, Logan, Kurt and Remy looked at Scott expectantly. He took a drink, cleared his throat and began.

"Ok, so the day you decided to use me as a yo-yo" he pointed at Kurt with his wine cooler bottle "Professor Xavier called me into his office and we had a long talk about why Jean and I broke up, and why I was reacting so violently toward you two." Here he indicated both Logan and Kurt, then took a long drink. "Anyway, he did his mind-reading thing and helped me remember some things I'd forced myself to forget. I took some time off to clear my head and ended up here. As soon as I walked in I knew I belonged here, and the first time I kissed a guy it felt better than it ever had with any woman. But I just can't bear for anyone to find out, so I've been acting like a jerk and I'm sorry." Kurt began to speak but Gambit silenced him with a hand on his arm.

"So you tink dat you can treat my friends like dirt, den apologize an it'll all be roses?"

"No, I just wanted-"

"You, boy, got a lot to learn about-" Logan broke in there, thoroughly disgusted by whole thing.

"What Remy means is, buy us shots and we'll think about keepin your secret. As for forgiveness, you have to show you've changed." Kurt tried to say something about how forgiveness isn't conditional, but Logan distracted him in his drunken state with a jello shot from the tray a waiter was walking by with. Scott went to the bar and came back with four tall shot glasses topped with whipped cream.

"You guys ever do a blowjob before?" At the 'duh' look from all 3, he clarified. "The shot, I mean. You can't use your hands." Kurt grinned.

"Oh, zhis is going to be fun!" Logan grabbed his tail. "Logan, I vasn't planning on cheating." Scott plunked the shots down in front of everybody and on the count of three they all dipped their heads and took the shot glasses in their mouths. Kurt finished first, then Remy, then Logan and Scott was last. After Remy offered to let Scott practice with him (wink, wink) they all had a good laugh and Scott wandered off to find Tim. Logan pulled a cuddly Kurt onto his lap.

"Well, that sure was interesting." Kurt mumbled something in reply, but it was lost in Logan's shoulder.

"I tink you let dat asshole off too easy," Remy growled.

"I was sick of lookin' at him. Can you blame me for wanting to have a nice time with my friend and my boyfriend?" Kurt chuckled and took a sip of his drink before snuggling back into Logan.

"Nah, I guess not. How about we head on home? De party's breakin up anyway." They finished their drinks and Logan carried a giggling Kurt out to the car. He wasn't as far gone as he had been the night of the fire, but he was feeling pretty good. Gambit was pretty toasted, and Logan was only slightly buzzed. Sometimes it was handy that he couldn't get drunk easily. Remy fell asleep halfway back to the house, and Logan sighed and carried him up to the yellow guest room. Kurt had ported as soon as he tried to pick him up again, saying that Remy needed carried more. After getting him put in bed, Logan walked into his room to find Kurt, still looking like sex on legs, stretched out on the bed waiting for him. He took two running steps and jumped onto the bed to land beside Kurt, who was sobering up but still had enough alcohol in his system to make everything a little shinier. He pulled Logan to him and reveled in the feeling of their bodies pressed together as their lips met and their hands worked on removing the clothing that was in the way. Soon they were finally naked and Kurt began to pull Logan onto him, but was stopped by Logan placing a hand on his chest and shaking his head. He was puzzled as Logan straddled him and then rolled them over. He leaned down to kiss Logan and moaned as their erections met. They stayed like that for a while, then Logan pushed a bottle of lube into Kurt's hand.

"Vhat?"

"I figured it was time for something different."

"But I-"

"You've done it before, right?"

"Yes, a few times."

"Then stop thinking and go with it. You can't hurt me." Logan pulled Kurt down to kiss him tenderly and Kurt snapped open the bottle to coat his fingers. He wasn't as huge as Logan, but he was still pretty big, so he took his time preparing his lover until he felt ready. He lubed himself and pressed into Logan little by little until Logan wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him in, slamming him the rest of the way inside. They both moaned loudly at the sensation and Kurt started slowly but ended up going at a hard, fast pace that had them both moaning and yelling so loudly the neighbors would have heard if there had been neighbors. It didn't take long before they were both at the edge of climax, and a bite and a scratch did them in, pushing them over simultaneously. They lay there panting for a few minutes, then Kurt gently pulled out of Logan and went to get washcloths to clean up with.

Lying in bed, Kurt's head on his chest, Logan made a confession.

"You're the only man that's ever done that to me." Kurt raised his head to look wide-eyed at Logan, nervous.

"Vhat? Really? Vas it as enjoyable for you as it vas for me?" Logan fingered the newest mark on Kurt's neck.

"It was incredible." He seemed on the verge of saying something else, then decided against it.

"Vhat?"

"What what?"

"You vere going to say somezhing. Vhat vas it?" Logan debated, then pulled Kurt up for a long, slow kiss.

"I was just thinking that you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time," he said quietly, running his thumb across Kurt's still-glittery cheekbone, feeling the lines of his scars. "I love you." Kurt was speechless for a moment before quickly regaining his senses.

"Oh, Logan, I love you too!" He said, throwing his arms around Logan's neck and kissing him deeply. They cuddled together happily, and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

(Break)

In the guest bed, Gambit threw away the tissue he had utilized and settled back into bed, content. He had gotten off with three different guys, but when he woke up to hear Logan and Kurt going at it, he hadn't been able to help himself. He smirked, thinking that if they didn't want him to pleasure himself to their lovemaking, they shouldn't have been so noisy.


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry I haven't added any new chapters in a while, it's been nuts here getting ready for Thanksgiving. However, I now have a follower on this story! Thanks so much hotcandy101 for liking it enough to follow!

Some m rated stuff in this one. Don't own, don't profit

(Break)

Gambit woke up lat the next morning to the scent of cooking food. He followed it down to the kitchen where Kurt was making bacon, eggs and pancakes and Logan was setting out plates.

"Bout time you woke up. I was just thinking about having Kurt port you to the front lawn of the mansion in your pajamas."

You know I sleep naked, chère. Don' wanna scar de kids, now." Gambit took the cup of coffee being held out by Kurt's tail and took a sip. "Is dere anyting you can't do wit dat tail?" Kurt chuckled.

"Ask Logan."

"That tail can do anything you can think of, and probably more. It's like a separate freaking being sometimes." The tail twitched happily in the air.

"I bet you can't-" Gambit was cut off quickly by Logan.

"You don't want to do that. Trust me."

"Aww, Logan, you never let me have any fun. I vas going to make him vear a sparkly purple and pink jumpsuit." Kurt finished cooking the food and slid it onto serving plates, which his tail set on the table one by one as he filled them.

"So what's de plan for today?" Logan looked at Kurt, who shrugged while taking a drink of orange juice. Then he almost choked on it.

"I have an idea. Ve could go paint-balling."

"Really? Dere's a paintball place around here?"

"Kurt built a paintball field for training. It's huge." Gambit chuckled.

"Dat's what he said."

(Break)

After they had finished breakfast they walked to the paintball field. It was a 15 minute walk through the woods from Logan's house.

"Did you make this before or after you found my house?"

"I just finished it zhe day before I found your house. Don't vorry, I vasn't stalking you. Zhen." Kurt let the other two in the gate, locked it and ported to the other side. He opened a storage shed and took out 3 paintball guns, 3 backpacks, 3 boxes of CO2 and 3 pairs of goggles. He divided the supplies among the backpacks, then added green paintballs to one, pink to another and blue to a third. He locked the shed and handed a gun and backpack to Logan and Gambit. Gambit opened his and frowned.

"Hey, why do I have de pink ones?" Logan chuckled.

"That's Kurt's way of saying he's going to make you his bitch." Kurt, who had merely been trying to pick on Gambit, went along with it.

"Ja" he purred "but don't vorry, you vill enjoy it."

"Funny, I wouldn't peg you fer a top."

"I am vhat is called a 'svitch' in zhe S&M communities."

"Oh, really now?" Logan broke in to stop the conversation before it got dangerous.

"Ok, enough of that. Ground rules: one, no teaming up. Two, time limit is two hours. Three, when the gong sounds, weapons are put away. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what'll I get when I win?" They all thought for a minute before Kurt had a brilliant idea.

"I know! How about zhe loser has to dance to 'Sexy and I know it' on zhe front lawn?"

"I can live wit dat."

"I suppose I can too," Logan grumbled.

"Ok! Zhen ve agree! Everyone pick a direction and walk for ten minutes, zhen zhe games begin!" Kurt gave Logan a quick kiss. "Viel Glück, meine Liebe." He grinned and disappeared. Gambit looked at Logan.

"Did he jest call you" he thought a moment " 'my love'?" Logan nodded.

"Yep." With that, he started jogging into the woods. Gambit shook his head and took off in the other direction. Kurt grinned from his perch high in a tree. This was going to be fun. He could cheat, but that would take all the enjoyment out of it, so he went in a third direction, leaping nimbly through the trees.

(Break)

Logan counted off ten minutes, then began looking for the other two. He picked up Remy's scent and followed it through loops and double-backs until he came into a clearing and the tree beside him exploded, throwing him sideways. He barely registered the three paintballs hitting him as he tried to clear his head and remove a stick from his hand. He heard Remy run away, then curse as paintballs hit him as well. Logan counted six, then heard the bamf of Kurt teleporting. There was a rustle in the leaves above him.

"Your friend is good at hiding." Bamf, the voice moved. "But I think he vill not vin." Bamf. "He is cocky." Bamf. "But so are you." Kurt was right behind him and Logan whirled around and fired, hitting him twice before being hit himself. There was another bamf and Kurt disappeared in a whirl of blue smoke.

(Break)

2 hours later Kurt ported to the gong and rang it. He had considered putting in a PA system, but it would have been too much of a pain. He made his way to the gate on foot, giving Logan and Gambit time to get there. When he arrived Logan was laughing and Gambit was pouting, and it didn't take a genius to see why. Kurt had about a dozen paint marks, Logan perhaps thirty, whereas Gambit was nearly covered.

"I tink you cheated."

"Remy, how did you manage to shoot yourself?" Kurt was amazed at the amount of pink paint on the older man.

"Le's jest say don' get an exploding card near CO2 an paintballs." Logan burst out laughing at this, causing Gambit to scowl all the more.

"Let's go back to zhe house, and I'll buy us lunch. Vill zhat make you feel better?"

"Add beer to dat and it's a deal."

"Done." Kurt put a hand on Logan and Gambit's shoulders and ported them back to the house. After they all showered and changed clothes, Kurt drove them in Logan's truck to a pizza shop in town, the same one where they had run from Scott. They sat at a booth and ordered a giant pizza loaded with toppings and a pitcher of beer. Halfway through the beer Gambit gave up on being sullen and began picking on Logan and Kurt. They ended up demolishing the pizza and going through four pitchers of beer. When their waiter came with their check, he eyed them warily.

"Which one of you is driving?" Logan held up his glass.

"That would be me."

"You're trying to tell me that you, who drank the most of the three of you, are going to drive? Give me your keys."

"How about this. I'll finish my beer, in ten minutes I'll go use your breathalyzer test on the wall there and if it says I'm not ok to drive, I will give you my truck. But if I AM ok to drive, you'll pick up the tab." The waiter was sure that the big man wouldn't pass the test even if he waited an hour, so he held out his hand.

"I'll take that bet." They shook hands and the waiter walked away to tell his coworkers about the truck he was about to win.

"Logan!" Kurt exclaimed "vhat are you doing?" Logan chuckled and pulled Kurt over to cuddle him.

"Trust me. This isn't my first rodeo."

Ten minutes later exactly, the waiter stood pointedly beside the breathalyzer mounted to the wall and waited impatiently while Logan stood, stretched and ambled over.

"What's your hurry?" Logan asked as he fed the machine a dollar and retrieved the straw it popped out.

"Just want to get my truck scheduled for a paint job."

"You're awful cocky." Logan blew into the straw as directed, and soon a green number popped up. The waiter's jaw dropped.

"That's not possible. Machine must be busted."

"Kurt?" Logan called across the room." Kurt ported over in a puff of blue smoke.

"Yes?"

"Need ya to prove a point for me." Logan fed the machine another dollar and set up another straw.

"Anyzhing, my love."

"Blow in this straw till a number pops up." Kurt complied, and soon a red number popped up. "Machine works fine. Have a good night." Logan put his arm around Kurt's waist and led him to the door, where Gambit met them with a huge grin.

"Way to score us free food." Logan chuckled.

"Kurt got us free Chinese once by opening the door in his straight jacket and a dog collar."

(Break)

At dinner, Kurt stood up and made an announcement.

"I vould like to announce zhat Gambit vill be presenting a special performance for zhe all X-men over zhe age of sixteen on zhe front lawn in an hour." This was met by applause by the ones who could attend and groans by those who couldn't.

An hour later, there was a decent crowd assembled around three sheets held up by sticks driven into the ground. There was a bamf behind them, and Kurt stepped out and addressed the crowd.

"I vould like to thank you all for coming to zhis special event. Vithout further delay, I present to you Gambit!" With a flourish, he pulled down the curtains to reveal Remy standing on a makeshift platform. He winked and pressed a button on a boombox, beginning the music. As the song played, he danced provocatively, unbuttoning his shirt and making a show of taking it off and whirling it around above his head to show off his well-defined abs. He continued to dance and throw out kisses and winks until the song ended and he bowed to thunderous applause.

(Break)

That night they decided to stay in and watch movies, so Kurt borrowed a stack of comedies from Kitty and Gambit bought some beer. The first two were good, then Logan grabbed one from the middle of the stack and put it in without looking at it. The plot seemed a little dull, something about three guys living together, but when they started taking off each other's clothes, it was easy to figure out what kind of movie it was. No one made a move to turn it off though, and by the time it was over they were all feeling the effects. As the credits were rolling, Remy looked over at Logan and Kurt and spoke rather huskily.

"So, anyone wanna re-enact de last scene?" Logan whispered something in Kurt's ear, Kurt thought and whispered something back. They looked at Remy, then each other and nodded. Logan whispered something else to Kurt, and Kurt nodded, stood, walked over to Remy and straddled him.

"So, you vant to play, do you?" He leaned over and nipped at Remy's ear, then bit gently at his neck as he nodded, unable to form words. Logan walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, working on unbuttoning Remy's shirt. Kurt ported them to the bed, and Logan shifted to kneel behind Remy to work on the shirt and bite the other side of his neck. After the pesky shirt had been removed, Logan stepped back and let Kurt work.

Kurt pushed Remy down to lay on his back, then straightened and removed his own shirt. Remy ran his fingers over Kurt's stomach, feeling the lines of his scars and taking in the muscles hidden under Kurt's baggy clothes. He pulled him down to him and was about to kiss him when he was stopped by Kurt's tail and Logan's growl of "no." Kurt smiled and began nipping his neck and down his chest. He left a trail of marks down to the waistband of Remy's jeans, then unbuttoned them using his mouth. Remy moaned as Kurt removed his pants and resumed biting and sucking at his neck. Logan moved behind Kurt and made quick work of his pants by simply cutting them off. Kurt reacted by biting Remy's nipple, making him yelp. Kurt grinned and used his tail to grab the lube, coat himself and his fingers with it and hand it back to Logan. He began to prepare Remy as Logan prepared him while Remy groaned under him, unable to wait any longer.

"Dat's good enough, jest do it already!" Kurt pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Remy's entrance, waiting for Logan to get into position before slowly pushing in. His eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of being inside Remy while Logan was inside him, and he allowed Logan to set the pace. Logan kept it slow until they were all breathing heavily and Kurt was muttering under his breath in German, then he picked up the pace until Remy cried out and came, which caused Kurt to go over the edge, which of course caused Logan to climax. They collapsed in a pile on the bed, too exhausted to move. Eventually Remy moaned and pushed the other two off of him.

"Boy, if he ever treats you wrong, you come to me," he said breathlessly to Kurt, who laughed.

"Not likely, but danke, Remy. How about ve go soak in zhe hot tub?" Logan sat up and promptly rolled off the bed.

"Ow. Let's go do that."

Soaking in the tub, Remy sunk down, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Dis is nice. Too bad I gotta leave in de mornin'." Logan lit a cigar and blew a smoke ring.

"Where ya heading now?"

"Paris, I tink. Rogue mutant's been terrorizin' de tourist attractions."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yep, gonna be a real blast. I'm goin to bed, you two take care, now."

"Night."

"Gute Nacht, Remy."

(Break)

In bed later, Kurt snuggled up to Logan and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Zhat vas fun, but let's not make it a regular zhing." Logan chuckled.

"Good, I was worried about you taking Remy up on his offer."

"You know you're zhe only man I need. He kissed Logan tenderly. "Ich liebe dich"

"I love you too."

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Up for round two?" Logan grinned.

"Oh yeah."

(Break)

Back at the mansion, Kitty was panicking, she couldn't find her 'Hot College Threesomes' DVD. She remembered handing Kurt a stack of movies and tried to bang her head against the wall, but ended up going through it and landing in a heap in the hallway.

(Break)

Early the next morning Kurt crawled out of bed unwillingly. He had fun the night before but now he was tired and sore. Walking into the room Gambit had stayed in, he found the bed had been stripped and the bedding was in a neat pile with a note on top of it.

'Thanks for everything. -G'

Kurt grabbed the laundry, ported to the basement, got it in the washer, then ported to the kitchen to start the coffee before beginning his prayer and meditation.

Logan woke up to an empty bed and frowned. He knew Kurt had training this morning, but he hadn't known it was so early. He followed the smell of coffee to find a note propped against the pot.

'Early training today, then helping Storm, so you're on your own for breakfast and lunch. -K

P.S. Would you return Kitty's movies please?'


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

It was a Friday afternoon and Logan and Kurt were watching a movie, taking advantage of some of the students being on a field trip, when there was a soft knock at the door. Logan looked towards the door.

"Charles told me there was someone coming to stay. Must be them." Kurt stood and stretched.

"I vill get it. Pause zhis please." Logan obligingly hit the pause button and Kurt ported to the door and opened it, revealing Jean standing on the porch.

"Is this Logan's house?"

"Yes, it is. Ve vere just vatching a movie, von't you come in?"

Thank you. Where should I put my suitcase?" Jean was a little unsure as to why Kurt was here, but she smiled at the blue man.

"I vill take zhat to zhe room you vill be staying in. Zhe living room is through zhat doorvay, Logan is in zhere." Kurt pointed with his tail, picked up Jean's suitcase and ported out of the room. Jean hesitantly walked in the living room to find Logan stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed, a cigar smoldering in his hand. He opened his eyes to see Jean looking at him and smiled.

"Hey, Jean. Kurt and I were just watching a movie. Have a seat, it's still at the beginning." He gestured to a recliner and Jean sat and looked around.

"I like your color scheme."

"Thanks. I figured green would be a good way to go." Kurt walked in the door.

"Vould you like somezhing to drink, Jean? Ve have soda, vater, beer and orange juice."

"Water, please." Kurt nodded and walked out again, reappearing a moment later with a bottle of water in one hand, and a beer and bottle of water in the other. He handed Jean the single bottle then walked over to he couch and handed Logan the beer.

"What if I wanted water too?" Logan stubbed out his cigar in an ashtray on the floor.

"I know you better zhan zhat. You alvays vant beer vith a movie. Now scoot over, I don't vant to fall off zhe couch again." Logan moved over and Kurt lay down next to him on the couch, placing his water on the floor. "Danke."

"You're welcome." Logan hit the play button and put his arm around Kurt's waist. Jean stared straight at the movie, trying to hide her shock. No one had told her that Logan and Kurt were together. A little while later she glanced over to see Kurt's fingers entwined with Logan's and his tail absently running up and down Logan's arm as though it had done so a thousand times before. When the movie was over, Logan whispered something into Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded, leaned back to kiss him and ported away in a puff of blue smoke. Logan stood up and stretched.

"Tonight's pizza night at the mansion, would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, it will be nice to see everyone again." She was silent for a minute. "So how long have you and Kurt...?"

"We've been together about six months." Kurt reappeared. "I asked hm to move in, but he likes having his own space at the moment." Kurt smiled.

"I do not vant to rush into anyzhing too quickly." He and Logan shared a laugh at that. "Plus, keeping my room at zhe mansion gives me a safe place to teleport. Vill you be coming vith us, Jean?"

"Yes."

"Vonderful."

They drove over in Logan's truck, Kurt riding in the bed and having fun porting from the truck to trees and back again. When they parked in the garage, he pulled out his phone and sent Scott a quick message.

'Jean is here. Thought you'd like to know -K' The reply came quickly.

'Thanks. I owe you one. -S' Kurt smiled. He hoped Scott truly was over being a jerk. He was fun.

As soon as Jean walked in the door, she was surrounded by a crowd of friends and former students, all trying to greet her at once. When the pizza arrived, most of them cleared out and Jean saw Scott leaning against a wall, watching her. She walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug.

"Hello, Scott."

"Hello, Jean."

"I think we should talk." Scott tensed ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I think so too. After supper, meet out front?"

"Sounds good. See you then." Jean walked into the dining room, where dozens of voices called her to sit with them. Scott followed and made his way to an empty chair beside Kurt.

While they ate, Jean looked over at Scott from time to time, always finding him deep in conversation with Kurt, Logan interjecting on occasion. She could easily find out what they were talking about, but she had perfected her control and didn't want to have all that work be for nothing. She tried to put it out of her mind and focus on catching up, and mostly succeeded.

(Break)

After supper Jean helped to clear the tables, and when she walked outside she found Scott talking to Kurt, who was hanging upside down in a tree with a book in his hand.

"Hi, boys. Having a nice chat?" Kurt smiled widely at her.

"Hello Jean. Scott vas just telling me about his special sunglasses. Zhey are quite interesting in zheir design."

"Yes, Charles put a lot of work into them. Hey, where's Logan?"

"I do not know, zhe tracking chip I had installed is malfunctioning." At Jean's blank look, he smiled. "I am joking. I am his boyfriend, not his mozher. He said somezhing earlier about meeting up vith Hank, so I assume zhat's vhere he vent."

"Well, I hate to break up your guy time, but I need to talk to Scott. I'll see you later, Kurt."

"Have a lovely evening, Jean." Kurt opened his book, which turned out to be a Bible written in German. As he watched them walk away, he whispered "Good luck, Scott."

(Break)

Scott and Jean walked to a secluded bench and sat down, listening to the birds singing.

"Is everything all right, Scott? You're being pretty quiet."

"Yeah, sorry, it's just been a busy week. You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes. I've been doing a lot of thinking about a lot of things. I miss you, I miss us and I think we should give it another try." Scott sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"You're seeing someone, aren't you? I should have known. Is she someone I know?"

"No, Jean, I'm not seeing anyone. I don't really know how to tell you this."

"You know you can tell me anything, Scott. After all we've been through together, you should know that, so just say whatever you need to say." Scott nodded and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm gay." Jean blinked in surprise.

"I don't think I heard you right. What did you say?"

"I said I'm gay. You heard me right." Jean stared at him, open-mouthed in shock.

"Who knows?"

"Well, Charles, Kurt, Logan and Gambit."

"How does Gambit know? He doesn't even check in here that often."

"I was at Jerry's Place and he was there with Logan and Kurt and they all saw me."

"Who's Jerry?"

"Jerry's place is a bar."

"A gay bar?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me, Scott, but I need some time to think about all this." Jean got up and walked away, not looking back. Scott dropped his head in his hands and tried very hard not to exist for a while.

Footsteps approached, and a voice with a thick German accent spoke.

"Jean just asked me to take her back to Logan's house. I take it zhe talk did not go vell?" Scott shook his head. "Vhat happened?" Kurt sat down on the other side of the bench and waited patiently.

"She said she wanted us to get back together, I told her that I'm gay and she left." Kurt was silent for a few minutes.

"Might I attempt to shed some light on her reaction?"

"Go for it."

"I am novhere near an expert on female minds, but zhis is vaht I think. She came here hoping for a reunion of zhe two of you. Vhen you told her zhat, any hope she had of being vith you died. Now she needs to decide if she vants to try to be your friend, knowing zhere is no hope of any future romance."

"That's actually a really good explanation."

"Danke."

"Why are you being so nice to me? The way I treated you, I'd expect you to be laughing at me. I know Logan would."

"Vell, Logan and I are not alike in many respects. Vhile he is a fan of revenge, I prefer forgiveness. I like to hope zhat I can make zhe vorld a better place, if only in a small vay."

"Well, I appreciate it. I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Ok. If you need anyzhing, you know how to reach me."

"Thanks." Scott stood and walked off into the woods. Kurt sat on the bench awhile loner before deciding to go do some of his laundry at Logan's. As he ported to the porch, he wondered if he should just move in and save himself the trouble of keeping clothes in two locations. The house was quiet as he walked up the stairs to Logan's bedroom, he guessed Jean was either resting or thinking quietly in the yellow room since he hadn't seen her in the living room or kitchen. As he was checking under the bed for stray clothes, he figured he may as well wash the sheets while he was washing stuff. He stripped the bed, turning on the radio with his tail as he passed by. After he got the washer going, he dug in the closet for a set of pink sheets he had gotten to tease Logan with. Putting them on, he hummed along with the radio and didn't even realize Jean was standing in the doorway until she spoke.

"Do you love him?" Kurt ported back a few feet and crouched into a defensive position out of sheer instinct.

"Apologies, Jean. I did not see you zhere. I assume you mean Logan?" Jean nodded. "Yes, I do love him. I know ve are different in many vays, but ve connect in a vay I have never experienced before."

"Then why not move in with him?" Kurt tucked the top sheet in under the mattress and straightened it before answering.

"As I said before, having a room in zhe mansion gives me a safe place vhere I know no one is so I may teleport zhere vithout vorry. Also, it is impossible to sleep next to Logan vithout sleeping VITH him, and vhile he does not need to recover, it is sometimes necessary for me to have a break." Kurt grabbed a pillow with his tail and inserted it into a pillowcase, then did the same to the other one.

"What about Scott? Has he found... someone?"

"Nein. He has found himself in an entirely new group of people, and he is still trying to figure out vhere he fits in."

"So when did you know you liked men?"

"You are asking a lot of questions." Kurt placed the pillows carefully and pulled the dark blue comforter over the whole bed, making sure no pink showed.

"I'm just trying to understand."

"Zhen ask avay." Kurt settled onto the newly-made bed facing Jean. "Vhen I vas about fifteen, zhe circus vas setting up for a veek near a large town. On opening night, zhere vas a boy of my age in zhe crowd, and after zhe show he vanted to meet me. Every night ve performed, he vas there and he met me aftervard so ve could spend time togezher. On zhe last night, ve spent zhe entire night togezher, and ended up having sex. I have never regretted it."

"How did you and Logan get together?"

"To make a long story a little shorter, I accidentally ported into his lap, and ve became friends. After a vhile, I threw him in zhe pool in front of all zhe students, he cut zhe diving board in half and I fell in after him, and vhile ve vere getting changed he finally gave in and let himself vant to be vith me."

"So basically, you threw him in the pool and you guys got together?"

"Ja. May I speak freely?"

"Sure."

"I know zhat you are zhinking zhat Scott isn't really gay, zhat he's going to snap out of it one day and realize he vants to be vith you. I have seen it happen, but I don't zhink it vill here. It's possible, but not very likely, so you need to let go of your feelings and try to be his friend. Zhe vorst zhing you can do right now is shut him out. He needs to know zhat you are zhere for him."

"Thank you, Kurt. You've given me a lot to think about. I think I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Good night."

"Gute nacht, Jean." Jean left and Kurt got up from the bed, making sure the comforter was still on straight to hide the pink sheets. He had settled down on the chaise lounge to read when he heard the front door slam and Logan's heavy footsteps make their way to the kitchen.

Logan got himself a beer and made his way to the living room. Finding it empty he climbed the stairs to his room, where he found his boyfriend stretched out on the chaise lounge reading his German Bible. He flopped onto the bed to wait for Kurt to finish reading, not wanting to interrupt. After a few pages, Kurt placed a ribbon between two pages and shut the book, putting it on a handy nearby shelf before turning to Logan.

"Did you have fun vith Hank?"

"Yeah, it was ok, I guess. I showed him this' Logan tossed Kurt a copy of the catalog they were in "and he got all excited, and spent an hour talking about mutant acceptance. I think he wants us to be the poster couple for mutant pride. Too bad he's not gay, you two would look quite nice on a billboard together." Logan grinned to show that he was kidding.

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" Kurt turned on the puppy dog look.

"You know I'm not. Now, are you going to get over here or am I going to have to get you?"

"I shall be staying here, zhank you very much. I don't vant to subject you to my company any more zhan I have to." Logan growled and launched himself at Kurt, who jumped over him and turned in time to see Logan land in a heap on the floor. Kurt stood and leisurely made his way to Logan, holding out his hand to help him up.

"Now, my love, ve shall have a lesson in being careful of vhat you say. Instead of you getting to have your vay vith me in the nice, soft bed, you shall have to catch me first." He wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and pressed himself against him.

"What if I don't want to chase you?"

"I believe you do." Kurt rubbed against the hardness in Logan's jeans. "Unless you have a fetish for falling on zhe floor. Let zhe hunt begin." He kissed Logan thoroughly before bolting out the bedroom door, down the stairs and out the front door. Logan paused to clear his head before following at a more sedate pace. He knew Kurt's scent as well as he knew his own. This was going to be fun.

(Break)

Logan tracked Kurt's scent through the woods in a twisting path until he came to a dead end. A few yards away it picked up again, and he knew Kurt had ported to try to throw him off. The breaks became longer and longer until he came to one that he couldn't find the place where it resumed. He sniffed around for a while in vain, then had the idea of looking up. After smelling a few trees, Logan found Kurt's scent and followed it through branches, down to the ground and back up into the trees again. He had to give Kurt credit, he was really good at this. Eventually he caught up, and came upon Kurt in a clearing. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, he whispered in his ear.

"Gotcha. Do I get my prize now?" Kurt turned in his arms and chuckled.

"Yes you do, my valiant hunter." His tail pressed a bottle of lube into Logan's hand. "Ve are miles from anyvhere, so claim it quickly." Logan wasted no time in complying.

Afterward, they walked through the forest hand-in-hand, tired yet extremely satisfied. The night creatures were out, making noises and creating a peaceful atmosphere out of what could have been a dark and menacing forest. When they were near the house, Logan broke the silence.

"So, how did Scott's talk with Jean go?"

"Not vell. She just valked avay from him. I talked to both of zhem, but I don't know if I did any good or not."

"Look, I know you want to help and you're tempted to play mediator, but I'm asking you to stay out of it. I don't want you to get caught up in the possible fallout." Kurt thought for a moment.

"Ok, I vill try to stay out of it. But only if you vill do something as vell."

"What would that be?" Kurt stopped and pulled Logan close to whisper in his ear.

"Me." Logan wondered how it was that no matter where they were or what they were doing, Kurt was able to stir up his desires. Then Kurt was kissing him and porting them to the bedroom, and nothing else mattered.

(Break)

The next morning Kurt got up to start the coffee before his morning prayers to find Jean sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of water.

"Guten morgen, Jean. You may help yourself to anyzhing in zhe kitchen, or if you vish to vait, there vill be peach vaffles for breakfast in about an hour." Jean took in the sight of Kurt standing there wearing only sleep pants, two silver necklaces and a heavy silver bracelet. She couldn't help but notice the bruises and bite marks on his neck and chest.

"Thanks, I'd love some coffee right about now."

"I vas just about to make some." Kurt filled up the coffee pot with water using his tail while putting coffee in the filter basket. The water was poured in, the filter and pot replaced and the button flicked on in less than 30 seconds. "Zhe coffee cups are in here" he tapped a cupboard with his tail as he walked past it "and zhe sugar in on zhe counter. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get to my morning prayers and meditation." With that, Kurt walked out of the kitchen, leaving Jean to wonder what else that tail could do.

Logan woke up, reached into the still-warm space that Kurt belonged in and frowned. He was used to Kurt getting up early, but every once in a while he'd like to wake to find him still cuddled up in his arms. He smelled coffee, so he rolled out of bed, visited the bathroom and debated getting dressed. Shrugging, he made his way down the stairs still in his sleep pants, pausing to run a claw gently up the line of Kurt's spine. Kurt shivered and smiled, but kept his eyes closed as he gently prodded Logan with his tail to finish his descent. Logan continued to the kitchen, where Jean was pouring herself some coffee. She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Logan."

"Morning. Hand me my cup, please?" He pointed at the yellow sunshine cup and she passed it to him. "Thanks." He dumped some sugar in the bottom, poured coffee on top of it and stirred it absently with a claw.

"So, any reason you're using a cup that looks like it was made for a kid?" Logan glanced at the cup in question and smiled.

"Well, Kurt got tired of me calling him 'Kid' all the time, so I started calling him 'Buttercup' and he dubbed me 'Sunshine' in revenge. I don't know where he found the cup, though. In a cupboard around here, I assume." Logan took a drink of coffee, set the cup down and began assembling the necessary tools to make waffles.

"You called your boyfriend 'Kid'?"

"This was before we started dating." Logan walked over to the refrigerator and got out waffle ingredients plus peaches. He mixed them in a big bowl before starting to peel the peaches.

"Do you think you'll ever marry him?" Logan paused in putting a peach peel in the compost bucket to look at Jean, who was glancing through the furniture catalog he had left on the table.

"It hasn't come up." That was a blatant lie. They had discussed it when Logan asked Kurt to move in, and both agreed it was too early for any major life changes. Kurt walked in then, fully dressed, sparing Logan any further discussion.

"Guten morgen, mein liebe." Kurt pulled Logan down for a kiss while his tail quickly added some food coloring to the waffle batter.

"Good morning. I saw that."

"Saw vhat? Kurt poured himself some coffee in a sparkly blue mug, and seated himself across from Jean.

"The food coloring in the waffle batter."

"I do not know vhat you are talking about." Kurt put on his innocent face.

"Yes you do. It was batter-colored with peach bits, now it's orange with peach bits."

"You are seeing zhings, you must be vorking too hard. Maybe you should ask for some time off."

"Must be sleep deprivation." Logan said as he poured some of the now orange batter into the waffle maker. "Someone kept me up half the night fu-" he stopped abruptly, remembering they weren't alone. "Sorry, Jean." Jean blushed.

"Don't worry about it."

Logan finished making the waffles and carried a plate with a huge stack of them to the table. Since Kurt had already put the plates and silverware out, Logan only had to grab some syrup from the fridge.

"No syrup for you, Kurt. You bounce around too much as it is." Kurt frowned, then snaked his tail around Logan to grab the bottle of peach syrup.

"Zhen I vill have no problem burning off zhe extra energy." Kurt poured a liberal dose of syrup on his waffles. "So, Jean, vhat brings you here?" Jean finished chewing and took a drink before answering.

"I'm being reassigned, which is good because I'm getting sick of Florida. I'm here to get the name of my contact in Nevada, and I'll be leaving Monday morning. Not that I'm not having fun watching you two pick on each other." She smiled as she watched Logan grab Kurt's tail before it could poke him in the head.

"Kurt just likes having an audience to show off in front of."

"Says you, Mr. I have to peel zhe peaches vith my pointy claws." Jean smiled at the face Logan made at Kurt.

"Kurt, I've been meaning to ask you something. You once said that you could only teleport if you could see where you're going. How is it that you can go from here to the mansion without problems?"

"I have been vorking on improving my abilities, vith zhe professor's help. I can now teleport to somevhere I have been before, as long as I know the layout and no one is standing vhere I vant to 'land.' I hope to be able to go longer distances soon."

"That sounds like a lot of effort."

"It is, but it is vorth it."

They finished breakfast with pleasant conversation and after being assured that she didn't need to help with clean-up, Jean left to find Scott. Logan pulled out a cigar, lit it and blew a smoke ring at the ceiling.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"How about helping me move my stuff?"

"To?"

"Here." Logan looked at Kurt, surprised at the sudden change of mind.

"You sure? I mean, I still want you to move in, but I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

"Yes, I am sure. I have thought about it a lot, and I talked to zhe professor zhis morning. He has agreed to keep my room vacant, and use it as a storage space so I may have a safe place to teleport." Logan grinned.

"How about we go upstairs and celebrate?"

"I vould like zhat, but how about ve bring my stuff here first? It vill only take one trip in zhe truck, and ve do have zhe whole day ahead of us."

"Nah, I say play first, work later then play some more." With that, Logan stood, picked Kurt up, slung him over his shoulder and made his way to the bedroom. He knew if Kurt were serious, he wouldn't let himself be carried upstairs, and since he was giggling on his shoulder, Logan figured he wasn't going anywhere.

(Break)

After they had gotten all of Kurt's things to Logan's house and moved the furniture to another room, they decided to spend the rest of the day out of the house. The first stop was a little diner for lunch. After they ordered Kurt kept looking over at a family seated nearby. Logan waved his hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Kurt, come in Kurt. What's on your mind?"

"Nozhing."

"You expect me to believe that? You've been staring at those people since we got here." Kurt sighed.

"You vill zhink it's stupid."

"No I won't." Logan reached across the table to take Kurt's hand. "You can tell me and I promise I won't pick on you." Kurt sighed again and tore his gaze from the family, which was getting ready to leave.

"Vell, my birzhday is next month, and around zhis time of year, I alvays vonder about my biological parents, who zhey vere and if zhey are still living." Logan squeezed Kurt's hand.

"That's not stupid at all, it's normal to wonder about where you came from. I used to."

"Used to?"

"I've been around a long time, and if the professor's right, my parents have been dead a long time."

"Vhat do you mean, if zhe professor's right?"

"He did some research, and says I match the description of a mutant named James Howlett. Born in the 1880s, he had bone claws and healing abilities."

"You speak as zhough he is anozher person instead of you."

"He may as well be another person. I can't remember anything about being him, and the name means nothing to me. Can we talk about something more cheerful now? Please?"

"Like vhat?"

"Like what do you want for your birthday?" Kurt made a show of thinking for a moment before grinning.

"How about somezhing shiny and ringlike?"

"I thought we agreed that shiny ringlike things should wait?"

"Ve did, but zhat does not mean I cannot pick on you. How about ve just spend zhe day togezher? It is a Saturday, so ve could do vhatever."

"I think I can work with that. How about dinner and a movie in there somewhere?"

"Zhat vould be nice." Kurt smiled as the waitress approached with their food. While they ate, Logan mulled over how to find out who Kurt's parents were. He decided to start with a talk with Charles on Monday.


	13. Chapter 13

M rated stuff in this one. Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Monday morning Logan actually woke up before Kurt, and enjoyed cuddling him until Kurt woke to some internal alarm. He tried to get out of bed but was stopped by Logan pulling him back in.

"Logan, you know I have to get up."

"5 more minutes."

"Logan..."

"5. I promise, then you can get up and I'll make you green pancakes with pineapple chunks." Kurt sighed and allowed himself to be pulled back against Logan.

"Fine. Zhey better be green, zhough." Logan didn't reply, just hugged Kurt tighter to him.

(Break)

When Kurt came into the kitchen after his prayer and meditation, he found a stack of green pancakes waiting for him, along with bacon and coffee. He sat down beside Logan and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Maybe I should stay in bed longer more often."

"Yes, you should. It's nice waking up with you."

"It is. But I have to hurry now, or Scott vill make me do extra training for being late."

"Speaking of Scott, did Jean leave already?"

"I zhink so. Zhe yellow room is empty. I do know zhat she and Scott are on speaking terms again."

"I'm glad. Even though he's a jerk."

"Give him a chance, he may surprise you." Kurt took a bite of pancake and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Vhat are you going to be doing today? I have to help Storm zhis afternoon."

"I've got to go talk to Charles about a few things. It's been awhile since I've had a mission, and I have a feeling he's going to have one for me." Kurt frowned. "I know you don't like it, I don't either, but it has to be done."

"I know. I vish it didn't zhough." Kurt finished his food and drained his coffee before standing up. "I must go now, I'm almost late. Love you." He gave Logan a lingering kiss.

"Love you too. Good luck."

"Danke. I'm going to need it." Kurt ported away with a bamf, leaving Logan alone to finish his pancakes in silence.

(Break)

Standing in front of Charles's door, Logan knocked. After a moment it swung open to reveal Charles at his desk with Jean standing up and getting ready to leave. She smiled at him after bidding the professor goodbye.

"Hi, Logan. Sorry I left without telling you, but I wanted to get on the road as soon as possible. Thanks for putting me up."

"You're welcome. Good luck on the new assignment."

"Thanks." Jean gave Logan a quick hug before making her way out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Please, sit down Logan. I take it you have something on your mind?" Logan sat in the indicated chair and went straight to what he wanted to know.

"I do. I want to know who Kurt's birth parents are." Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I have my suspicions as to who they are, but you'd have to ask his mother to know for sure."

"And that would be...?"

"I'm sure you know who I think it is. Even Kurt himself has thought of it."

"Mystique." Charles nodded. "How do I get her to talk?"

"You could simply ask her. I have a mission for you that will take you close to her last known whereabouts, if you want to take it." Logan sighed.

"Let me see it." Charles slid a file across the desk to Logan. After flipping through it, Logan looked at Charles in disbelief. "She's a former student?"

"Yes. I have tried many times to get her to come back to us, but she insists it is her destiny to kill non-mutants. It breaks my heart to do this, but she cannot be allowed to continue."

"You'll give me enough time to finish this and track down Mystique?"

"Yes. I'll even give you time off training."

"Nah, I don't need that. Kurt's been helping me practice tracking, so maybe I'll be able to move up a level soon. I'll leave tonight." He left out the part about the prize when he found Kurt.

"Very good. I suggest you not tell Kurt about your planned side trip."

"Wouldn't want to get his hopes up. See you, Charles."

"Good day, Logan."

(Break)

After afternoon training was over, Kurt went home to shower and change his clothes. Storm had the students working on camouflage, so they were all covered in mud. After shucking his clothes directly into the washer, Kurt ported up to the bathroom, turned the shower on and stood under the warm spray for a few minutes. As he was shampooing his hair, extra hands began rubbing his scalp.

"Let me help you with that, you look beat." Kurt relaxed against Logan.

"I am. Scott had us doing drills all morning, and Storm used me for a practice dummy zhis afternoon." Logan gently rinsed his head off, then began lathering him up with soap.

"I was thinking we could have an evening in, pizza and a movie kind of thing. What do you say?"

"I say zhat sounds good. Vhat's zhe catch?" Logan cursed under his breath.

"I have to leave tonight on a mission, and I might be gone for a while. I'll be back for your birthday, though." Logan rinsed Kurt off, making sure all traces of mud were gone from the deep indigo skin he loved so much.

"You promise?"

"I do. I don't care if I have to walk back over broken glass, I'll be here." Kurt turned and rested his head against Logan's chest.

"I hope you don't have to valk through broken anyzhing."

"I do too, but if I have to I will." Logan lifted Kurt up so their faces were level and he could feel how his nearness was affecting Kurt. "So, want to break in the shower?" Kurt grinned despite his tiredness.

"Yes."

(Break)

Logan was sure to check the title of the movie before he took it out of the case, and seeing that it was not porn, he put it in and went back to the couch, flopping down so his head was on Kurt's lap. Kurt ran his hand through Logan's hair before feeding him a bite of pizza. Logan spoke as he chewed.

"I could get used to this."

"Vell, don't. I'm not your servant girl." Logan sat up and pulled Kurt onto his lap so they could watch the movie, eat and cuddle at the same time. As it came to an end, Logan began to tease Kurt by rubbing him through his pants. Kurt tried to ignore it, but soon he was squirming from the sensation.

"Logan, stop teasing me."

"It's only teasing if I don't carry through." Logan bit the side of Kurt's neck and sucked a little, leaving a respectable hickey.

"Vell, I'm still sore from both times last night, and zhis morning."

"Then I guess you'll just have to be on top this time."

"Zhat could vork." Kurt turned so he was straddling Logan and held his hands down as he gently kissed him. His tail snaked up Logan's shirt to tweak a nipple as his tongue gently opened his mouth and slipped inside. He reveled in the moan that resulted from the double assault. Kurt ported them to the bed, then pushed Logan back after removing their shirts.

Logan allowed Kurt to push him back on the bed and bind his hands with a handy piece of rope. He trusted Kurt entirely, so he didn't hesitate to close his eyes when Kurt told him to. Kurt kissed him again, then trailed slowly down his body kissing, licking and biting. He arched his back as Kurt's hands settled on his hips and he felt his breath against his stomach, then his pants were undone and coming off inch by inch. He moaned as he realized Kurt's hands hadn't moved. He heard a zipper, then 2 sets of pants hitting the floor and Kurt was on top of him once more, kissing him with nothing between their flesh.

Kurt's hand nudged his legs apart and Logan tried to relax as Kurt slipped two fingers inside him and began to stretch him. Kurt took more time than necessary, probably knowing that it was sweet torture. Finally the fingers withdrew and were replaced by something a lot bigger. Kurt slowly pressed into him, holding his legs so he couldn't rush it this time. Finally he was the whole way in and he straightened, took Logan's legs, put them over his shoulders and began a slow pace that hit Logan's prostate dead on every time. Logan didn't last long before he started begging.

"Please, Kurt untie me."

"Nein." Another slow withdrawal followed by a slow insertion.

"Please."

"You need to learn patience." Kurt made him beg for a couple of minutes before relenting. He released Logan's legs and lowered himself so he could kiss him while keeping the same pace. His tail untied Logan's hands and he nipped at Logan's neck.

"Open your eyes now, love." Logan opened his eyes to find Kurt's yellow gaze inches away. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close to kiss him. Kurt broke away and whispered in his ear again. "Bite me, you know you vant to." Logan abandoned all restraint and bit and clawed at Kurt, leaving marks on his neck and furrows in his back. Kurt let out a moan and buried his sharp teeth in Logan's shoulder, which was too much for him. He came, moaning out "I love you, Kurt." At Logan tightening around him, Kurt came as well, yelling "Ich liebe dich, Logan" into Logan's neck.

They lay there for a while, too exhausted to move. Finally Kurt rolled off of Logan and made his way into the bathroom to start the tub, Logan following close behind. Once they had settled in the hot water, Kurt began to feel the scratches in his back stinging.

"Ow, you really got me."

"No worse than you've done to me."

"Vell, the difference is, you heal much quicker zhan I do."

"Sorry. If I could heal you I would."

"Nah, zhey vill heal. So vhat's your mission?" Logan sighed and lit a cigar.

"I'd really rather not talk about it. It's going to be unpleasant, and if you want to know more, the file's on my nightstand."

"I vill take your vord for it." They soaked for a while until Kurt yawned.

"Ready for bed?" Kurt yawned again.

"Nein."

"Oh come on, don't pull that little kid trying to stay up late thing with me. I know there's a bit of an age difference between us, but I didn't think it was that bad." Kurt splashed Logan playfully.

"Is it vrong zhat I vant to spend as much time vith you as I can before you leave?"

"No, but I figured you'd like to be cuddled to sleep instead of me leaving and making you fall asleep on your own. But since you don't want that, I guess I'll finish packing my saddlebags and go."

"I'm getting out."

"That's what I figured." Kurt ported out of the tub to the bedroom, where he toweled himself off and pulled on his sleep pants. Logan came out of the bathroom drying his hair, put on boxers and flopped into the bed.

"You don't need to brush your hair, just get over here."

"You are not zhe one who vill have to deal vith knots." Kurt finished brushing his hair and jumped on Logan, wrapping himself around the other man tightly. "How long do you zhink you vill be gone?"

"I don't know. I have to do some hunting for the target, so it could be a couple of weeks."

"Vell, don't do anyzhing stupid." Logan laughed.

"That would depend on your definition of stupid."

"Anyzhing zhat could get you killed."

"Ok, so I'll stay away from guillotines. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt laid his head on Logan's chest and closed his eyes, content. Logan absently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair until his breathing became deep and even, then he carefully eased out from under him. As he tucked Kurt under the blanket, he smiled and pushed a stray curl off his forehead, then turned to get dressed.

(Break)

Driving down the empty highway later, Logan reflected on the past six months with Kurt. He had been surprised at how well they got along, despite their many differences. Kurt seemed to be able to shake him out of any bad mood, no matter how foul or what the cause was. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice that his speedometer was nudging 100 mph until he flew past he exit he needed. He cursed and did an illegal u-turn to get back to it.


	14. Chapter 14

Last one for tonight. Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Logan found his target after two days of searching. The girl looked like any other young woman in Texas; sunglasses, a tank top, short shorts and long red hair pulled up to keep as cool as possible in the hot sun. Logan triple-checked her against the picture to confirm, then began following her. She took her time walking through the crowded streets, then went down an alley. Logan hesitated, then followed only to be hit in the chest with something hot and painful, a fireball. He sighed as he brushed off the charred remains of his shirt. He hated it when they had abilities the file didn't list.

(Break)

Again he was on an empty highway late at night. Again he was thinking of Kurt, this time in worry. What if Mystique refused to talk, or worse, denied being Kurt's birth mother? What if she wasn't where Charles thought she was? A thousand things could go wrong here, and only a few could go right. Logan took his exit and found a cheap motel to spend the rest of the night in. Tomorrow he would find Mystique, for better or for worse.

The next morning he knocked on the door of an upscale house in the suburbs. Mystique herself answered the door.

"Why Logan, what a nice surprise. Erik isn't here at the moment, but I'm sure I could keep you... occupied until he gets back." She purred the last part, running a finger along his jaw. Logan lazily knocked her hand away.

"I'm not here to see him. I want to talk to you." Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What does the great Wolverine want to talk with me about?"

"Kurt."

"Ahh. How is my second born?" Mystique pondered her nails and stepped out onto the porch with Logan, closing the door behind her.

"He wants to know about his birth parents." She looked up sharply at that.

"So he sends an animal instead of coming himself?"

"He doesn't know I'm here."

"Of course. Let me guess. Charles wants you to interrogate me, and you thought talking about my son would cause me to succumb to some maternal mushiness and spill all? Well, think again." She attacked with startling speed, but Logan reacted with even greater speed, used to sparring with Kurt, and pinned her against the wall. "I see my son has been teaching you things."

"Lots. Now, you will tell me what I want to know." Mystique lazily plotted how to get out of his hold.

"Why?" Logan was so angry he actually answered honestly.

"Because I love him, damn it, and I hate seeing him unhappy. He wants to know where he came from, and I'm going to do my best to get him the answers he wants." Mystique forgot all plans of escape and stared at Logan, stunned.

"You. And Kurt?"

"Yes." It came out as a growl.

"Let go of me and tell me what you want of me." Logan released his hold and she dropped nimbly to the porch.

"I want you to talk to him and tell him whatever he wants to know."

"You want me to tell him he spawns from two evildoers?"

"You're not saying that Magneto is-"

"No. Compared to Kurt's father, Erik is a Boy Scout. Where and when do you want this to happen?"

"Next week is Kurt's birthday."

"So it is."

"I want you to meet us here," he pulled out a brochure for a park and handed it to her. "At 2 on his birthday."

"Good choice. Public venue, outside, lots of potential witnesses. I'll be there. Provided you do something for me."

"What?"

"Tell me, why Kurt? Why not any of the other people who have undoubtedly shown interest?"

"I don't know. He understands me, and I understand him. That's all I care about." Mystique smirked.

"I suppose that will suffice. You are dismissed. But wait." She raked her nails across Logan's face. "That's for thinking you could possibly restrain me." Logan looked at her, blood dripping unheeded down his face.

"Why are you being so cooperative?"

"Believe it or not, I didn't intend to abandon him like I did. I kept track of his life until he joined the X-men, and I was quite proud to see that he inherited some of my abilities that allowed him to be a star in the circus. If he wants to know about me, it's the least I can do." She opened the door, walked inside, and shut it behind her gently. Logan blinked. That had been easier than he had expected.

(Break)

Kurt went to bed alone again and sighed, looking longingly at Logan's phone on the night stand. It was less than a week before his birthday, and still no sign of Logan, he was starting to worry. He began reciting Hail Marys to relax, and as he was drifting off to sleep he imagined he heard the roar of a motorcycle coming down the driveway.

Logan quietly entered the bedroom, got changed and slipped into bed beside Kurt, who turned to snuggle up to him.

"I've missed you, meine liebe."

"I've missed you too."

"I love you, dream Logan." Logan realized Kurt was still asleep and chuckled.

"I love you too, real Kurt." He kissed Kurt's forehead and settled down to sleep the first good night's sleep he had gotten since he left. It ended much too soon when Kurt awoke at his usual time to find he hadn't been dreaming after all and hugged him joyfully.

"Vhy didn't you vake me up?"

"I tried, you called me 'Dream Logan' and snuggled up to me. It was so cute I couldn't bear to try again."

"How vas zhe mission?"

"Can we talk about it later? I've missed you every minute I was gone." Kurt smiled and reached between them.

"I can feel zhat. I've missed you too. Shall ve celebrate your homecoming?"

"What about training?"

"Zhey vill not miss me."

(Break)

At the paintball field, everyone was waiting for Kurt to show up, and finally Storm went to find him. She came back ten minutes later with a grin on her face and addressed the group.

"Logan came back last night, so I think it's safe to assume we can start without Kurt." This was met by cheers, since Kurt had been quite mopey since Logan left.

(Break)

No one saw either of them for the whole day, until Logan roared up the driveway on his motorcycle, parked it in the yard and thumped through the halls to Charles's door. It swung open as he raised his hand to knock, he entered and sat in front of the desk and looked at Charles expectantly. The words he spoke weren't the ones Logan was expecting.

"Logan, what happened to your neck?" At Logan's questioning expression, Charles slid a mirror across the desk. Logan picked it up and glanced in it to see several hickeys and bite marks remained. They were fading, but rather slowly. He set the mirror down and shrugged.

"Kurt missed me." He said simply. There was silence. "Aren't you going to ask about the mission?"

"Oh, yes. How did the mission go?"

"Fine. Would have been nice to know she could throw fireballs."

"Had I known she could, it would have been in the file. Has she been... neutralized?" Logan nodded. "Good. How did the side mission go?"

"Mystique's going to meet Kurt and I on Saturday and she'll answer whatever questions he has. I may need some time off, though. She hinted that his father is a real bad guy, makes Magneto look like a good guy."

"I understand. Keep me updated."

"Anything else?"

"No. Goodnight, Logan."

"Night, Charles." With that, Logan left the office and walked out of the mansion. He would have to tell Kurt that repeated biting over several hours did indeed leave longer lasting marks.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Rorschach in Blue Jeans for my first review!

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Kurt woke on his birthday to breakfast in bed. Rather, he woke for his morning prayers and meditation and afterward was carried back to bed and presented with purple waffles, blue scrambled eggs and pink bacon with coffee. After breakfast, Logan tied him up and demonstrated some of his more advanced oral techniques. When Kurt had recovered, he suggested a walk in the woods, to which Logan agreed. They walked outside and Kurt found the little blue sport bike sitting in the driveway. It had been customized, with swirls and stars painted on. He picked up the helmet to see it had also been altered, since it had a tail that looked exactly like his, only it was three inches long.

"I wanted to put 'Buttercup' on the side, but I figured the tail would be enough. Do you like your present?" Logan wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and hugged him.

"I do. Zhank you so much. By zhe vay, vhere did zhis bike come from, anyvay?" Kurt turned in Logan's arms and kissed him soundly.

"A couple years back a rich kid came to the Institute and bought it. His parents about hit the roof when they found out, but instead of selling it, they gave it to Charles to do with as he pleased. He forgot about it until he gave you that mission to check up on Mark and remembered you didn't have anything to drive, so it became yours."

"I believe zhe phrase I vant is 'sweet.' Right?"

"Yes. Want to go for a ride?"

"Definitely." Kurt got on his bike, Logan got on his and they spent the rest of the morning racing around on their bikes. For lunch Logan made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with red milk. Sitting across from Kurt, he watched his tail play with the mini-tail dangling from the helmet resting on the counter.

"Enjoying your birthday?"

"Very much."

"Good." Logan glanced at the clock. "We have about two hours before we have to be somewhere, what do you want to do?" Kurt finished his sandwich and drained his milk before standing.

"I can zhink of a few zhings," he said coyly, stripping off his shirt. He threw it at Logan before bolting out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Logan grinned, jumped over the table and gave chase. When he caught Kurt in the bedroom, he made sure the two hours were well spent.

(Break)

Kurt stretched out in the front seat of the truck, his head on Logan's lap and his feet hanging out the window. Logan was alternating between shifting and holding Kurt's hand.

"Vhere are ve going, anyvay?"

"Here." Logan pulled into the parking lot of a massive and beautiful park. He hoped Mystique would keep her word. They got out and Logan spotted her sitting under a remote tree. He tried to steer Kurt her way without being obvious, but he knew Kurt saw her because he froze.

"Mystique is here." Logan wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"I know." They began walking toward her again and when she saw them she stood and opened her arms.

"Aren't you going to give your mother a hug, Kurt?" Logan scowled and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Logan?"

"Kurt?"

"Your mission?"

"It was a real mission, I just happened to be in the same general area as Mystique, so I stopped by for a chat."

"Yes, your boyfriend is quite... persuasive. Shall we sit?" She settled into her former place and Kurt cautiously sat down across from her. Logan remained standing behind him, arms crossed and alert for trouble.

"Logan, sit down. Ve von't have trouble." Mystique chuckled.

"Oh, it's not a trap. I'm alone, but I do have limited time. What do you want to know?" Logan sat, and Kurt seized his arm with his tail.

"Vhy did you abandon me?"

"It wasn't exactly planned. Your birth was quite difficult, I passed out and lost concentration. When I woke up, you were wrapped in a blanket beside me in a wagon and several people were discussing how to kill us. I escaped, disguised myself and saw the circus. I knew you would be accepted there, so I gave you to them. I kept track of you until you joined Charles. Even went to see you perform a few times."

"My fazher?"

"When I met your father, I was married to a man who couldn't give me children. He made all sorts of promises, knocked me up and vanished. Literally. His name is Azazel."

"My fazher is a mythological being?"

"No, your father is a demonic mutant that's been around since biblical times." Kurt looked like he had been stuck with a lightning bolt. "I see you have figured out the possible implications. Has the furball?" She turned to Logan. "Implications means-"

"I know what it means" Logan growled. "I may not have gone to school, but I've been around long enough to pick up knowledge."

"Then please tell the class what it means for Kurt to have his particular parentage." Logan growled and Kurt put a soothing hand on his arm.

"It means that since his father has an extended lifetime-"

"His mother too. I'm older than Erik, and not a gray hair or wrinkle yet."

"Ok, since both his parents have extended lifetimes, he most likely will as well." Mystique smiled ferociously and turned to Kurt again.

"So, my son, you have managed to find one of the only mutants on the planet that could live as long as you will." Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, frowning. "Not that I'm not enjoying this trip down memory lane, but my time is almost up. Anything else you want to know?"

"Do I have any siblings?"

"From me, you have an older brother, a human. From your father, your guess is as good as mine. Anything else?"

"Nein."

"Then I have a question for you. What do you want out of this? Officially, we're enemies, so there can't be any warm fuzzies."

"I vould be happy vith maybe once or tvice a year getting togezher." Mystique nodded.

"I can do that. I hate to cut this sort, but my ride is here." With that, she stood and strode toward a long black limo that had just pulled up. Logan pulled Kurt into his lap and hugged him.

"You ok?" Kurt pushed Logan back onto the grass and cuddled up to him, using his arm for a pillow.

"I feel better. Even zhough my parents are evil, I know vhere I came from. Zhank you for not telling me ahead of time. I vould have chickened out."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up if she didn't show. Charles thought it would be better if I didn't say anything as well."

"Can you not tell him about Azazel?"

"I won't tell him anything you don't want me to. He's the one who pointed me to Mystique, though." They lay in silence for a while, enjoying the warm sun, soft grass and general peacefulness. Logan was dozing when Kurt poked him.

"Logan, do you ever get sunburned?"

"No. Do you?"

"Nein. I guess our abilities are more useful zhan ve realize."

"Guess so." They settled back into silence until Kurt's stomach growled.

"Want to go get dinner?"

"Sure. But can ve make zhe movie somezhing at home, on zhe couch?"

"Absolutely. I'll eve borrow some of Kitty's special movies if you want." He grinned at Kurt.

"Nah, I don't believe zhat vill be necessary."

(Break)

They went to the same restaurant where they had their first date, and the same hostess greeted them with a grin. She led them to the same table they had had before, lit the candle with her finger again, and left them. After they had ordered their food, Logan reached into his pocket.

"Damn, I left my wallet in the truck. Be right back." Kurt smiled.

"Don't get lost or kidnapped."

"Not a chance." He gave Kurt a quick kiss and went downstairs to the hostess's station.

"Everything all right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, everything's great. But it's Kurt's birthday, do you guys do anything for that?"

"Do you mean a bunch of people singing 'Happy Birthday'?"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a candle in something dessert-like."

"Yes, we can do that." She slid a dessert menu toward Logan and he scanned it quickly before tapping the German chocolate cake.

"This'll work." The hostess wrote it down on a slip of paper.

"You want it after you've finished your meals?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, I'll bring it up. He's lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one." Logan smiled and went back to their table to find Kurt looking out at the view, his wineglass held absently in his tail. Logan wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and kissed his cheek before sitting down.

"Miss me?" Kurt grinned.

"Desperately. I hope your vallet is safely in your pocket and not going to appear singing vith a cupcake."

"No singing, no cupcakes. I promise."

"Good." Kurt smiled, then began to stare off into space again.

"What's wrong?"

"Just zhinking."

"About?"

"Zhe fact zhat I am partly a demon."

"Kurt, just because-" Kurt held up a hand to stop Logan from continuing.

"I know who Azazel is. He is zhe leader of demonic mutants called Neyaphem. Zhey vere banished to anozher dimension long ago."

"Kurt, this doesn't change anything. You're still the same man you were this morning, you just know where you got your DNA now." Kurt smiled sadly.

"I know. But it's going to take some time to come to terms vith it."

"Do you want me to take some time off?"

"I don't know." Kurt put his head in his hands for a moment, then looked at Logan. "Can ve talk about somezhing else now?"

"Absolutely. We can eat, too." Logan gestured to their waiter bringing their food, steak for Logan and a pasta dish for Kurt. "How about we talk about shiny ringlike things?" Kurt grinned as the waiter set his food down.

"I zhought ve agreed zhey vould vait?"

"We did, but that doesn't mean we can't discuss them. For example, if in a few years I would want to present you with one, would it be gold or white gold?" Logan cut into his steak and took a bite.

"I vould say silver or vhite gold. Regular gold tends to clash vith my skin tone."

"That's what I was thinking, too." Logan took a small white box out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Kurt. "Get that look off your face, it's a thumb ring." Kurt opened the box and took out a silver ring decorated with little blue swirls. He put it on his right thumb and smiled.

"Danke, Logan. But you really should not have." Logan shrugged.

"Why not? I like to give you pretty things that make you smile."

"I know somezhing you can give me for free zhat vould acomplish zhe same zhing." Logan smiled and leaned over to kiss Kurt, noting the way his tail twitched excitedly.

The rest of their meal went well and when their dishes had been cleared away they enjoyed the evening until movement caught Kurt's eye.

"Logan!"

"What?"

"I zhought you said zhere vould be nozhing embarrassing!"

"I said no singing and no cupcakes. All I see is our nice hostess walking toward us with a piece of cake."

"It has a candle in it!"

"So it does. Cool." The hostess reached their table and set the cake down in front of Kurt.

"Happy Birthday, Kurt. Hope your wish comes true." With a smile she lit the candle and went back downstairs.

"Well, are you going to blow it out or do you want me to sing?" Kurt poked Logan with his tail before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and blowing out the candle. He handed a fork to Logan.

"You're helping me eat zhis."

"So what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or it vill not come true." He stuck his tongue out at Logan and dug into his cake. Logan stuck his tongue out as well before doing likewise.

Kurt snuggled up to Logan for the ride home, and was dozing from the long day and the wine. When they got home Logan simply scooped him up and carried him to the door. After unlocking it he caught a strange scent and froze.

"Vhat's vrong?" Kurt half-asked, half-yawned.

"I think someone's in our house." Kurt was awake instantly, jumping down to crouch beside Logan. He eased the door open and peered into the darkness. His excellent night vision picked up on some familiar shapes and he straightened, sighing.

"Zhere are balloons and streamers. I zhought ve agreed ve vould spend today by ourselves?"

"But I didn't-" Logan didn't get to finish as Kurt walked into the house and flicked on the lights.

"I know you are zhere. Come out." About two dozen mutants sheepishly emerged from their hiding places and chorused a weak 'Happy Birthday."

"Zhank you all for zhis, but I am not in zhe mood for a party. I know you all meant vell." He ported out of the room and Logan entered, death in his eyes.

"Who's responsible for this?" He growled. For a moment no one moved, then Kitty hesitantly raised her hand. "Get upstairs and tell him it was you."

Kitty walked up the stairs and carefully opened the door to the bedroom. She stepped inside and phased just in time to have a pillow sail through her midsection.

"I do not vish to talk to you, Logan." Kurt was seated on the edge of the bed, his back facing the door. As he spoke, his tail picked up another pillow.

"Then it's a good think I'm not Logan." Kurt turned to see Kitty standing just inside the door, and his tail dropped it's weapon.

"Hello, Kitty. I vas not expecting it to be you." She crossed the room and seated herself beside Kurt.

"Don't be mad at Logan, he didn't know about the party. It was all my idea. I thought it would be nice to surprise you, since you do so much for everyone else."

"I appreciate it, but I wish you had checked vith Logan first. Partly because he could have killed you, and mostly because it's been a long day." Kitty pulled him into a hug.

"What's wrong? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Nein. I found out zhat Mystique is my mozher and my fazher is even vorse."

"Ouch. I'm sorry."

"Zhank you." They sat in silence for a moment. "Vill you please tell everyone to enjoy zhe party? No sense letting all your vork go to vaste." Kitty nodded and stood to leave. "Also, please send Logan up."

"Sure."

"Danke."

A few minutes after Kitty left, Logan entered the bedroom to find Kurt stretched out on the bed in just his jeans, eyes closed and totally relaxed.

"I am sorry I got angry vith you, Logan." Logan crossed the room to lie beside Kurt, reaching out a hand to trace the scars on his abdomen.

"It's alright. I can see how you would think I did it." From downstairs there was music and laughter. "I told Kitty that if the house wasn't as clean as it was this morning, she would be in big trouble." Kurt smiled and opened his eyes.

"Vould you like to know vhat I vished for?" Logan nodded and Kurt's tail pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear. Logan's smile widened into a full-scale grin.

"I think I can do that." He grabbed Kurt and pulled him on top of him before leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss.

The rest of Kurt's birthday was happily spent in the bedroom, and if anyone downstairs heard anything, they chose to ignore it.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Logan woke alone the next morning, rubbed his face and looked at the clock. It was much later than Kurt usually woke him, even on a Sunday. He smelled coffee, though, so he made his way downstairs, passing Kurt meditating in the bay window on his way down. His tail rubbed Logan's arm in greeting as he passed by, and Logan took a moment to appreciate the sight of his boyfriend sitting shirtless in a stream of sunlight that made his jewelry send off little flashes of light. He entered the kitchen, absently noting that the kitchen was sparkling and there was a small pile of brightly-wrapped boxes on the table. There was a note propped against the coffee pot, Logan picked it up and read it as he poured a cup of coffee.

'Logan- I am fasting, I don't know how for how long. Please don't disturb me.  
Love, Kurt'

Logan thunked the coffee pot back in place and made for the door, slamming it behind him before jumping on his motorcycle and starting it roughly. Speeding down the driveway, he was heedless of the potholes and other potential hazards. He reached the mansion and carelessly parked his bike in the yard then threw open the door and stalked heavily to Charles's office. Throwing that door open as well, he found it empty and growled in irritation. He made his way to Kitty's room, finding the door locked, he pounded heavily on it. After a moment Kitty opened it and immediately flinched back

"Don't kill me! We cleaned up!" Logan shoved the note in her face.

"What do you know about this?" Kitty scanned it quickly.

"Um, usually Kurt fasts a couple times a year, or when something's bothering him. He last did it while you were on your last mission, so I'm guessing the whole Mystique thing is bothering him more than he wants to admit. As far as I know, it doesn't usually go over a week."

"Any way I can help him?"

"Well, he trusts you to leave him alone, or he'd be in the woods somewhere. All you can do is wait and make sure he's got water."

"Thanks." Logan turned to leave.

"Logan." He stopped. "Just give him time, he'll be fine." Logan nodded and went back to his house.

He didn't leave the entire time Kurt was fasting. After a week, he barely slept or ate. At ten days, he barely left the stair landing. He was able to count Kurt's ribs and he was almost out of is mind with worry. After two weeks, Logan awoke from a doze to find Kurt gone. He located him in the kitchen, asleep at the table with a plate holding some sandwich crusts and a mostly empty glass of orange juice beside his head. Relieved, Logan scooped him up and carried him to bed, tucking him in gently before crawling in beside him.

He awoke to the sound of the shower, and rolled out of bed to join Kurt. After they were clean and dressed, Logan carried Kurt to the kitchen to feed him, despite the protests.

"Logan, I do know how to feed myself."

"You're not the one that's spent the last few days counting your ribs."

"How long vas I gone, anyvay?" Kurt gave in and took a bite of the scrambled eggs (orange) that Logan sat in front of him.

"Two weeks. Don't do that to me again, please. A few days I can handle, two weeks is unbearable."

"Sorry. It vas not my intention to be so long. Zhank you for zhe vater."

"You're welcome. Can things go back to normal now?"

"Nein." Logan frowned and Kurt smiled. "But soon, my love. I'm going to ask you to spend part of zhe day elsevhere, I vill let you know vhen you can come home." Logan's frown deepened. "I promise zhat as soon as you come back zhings vill be back to zhe vay zhey vere before." Logan was silent for a moment.

"How soon do you want me to leave?" Kurt looked relieved.

"A half hour?"

"I can do that." They finished their food quietly and Logan stood to take the dishes to the sink. He gave Kurt a kiss and walked out the door. He wandered in the woods for a few hours until his phone buzzed with a message. 'Come home. 3 K'

"Finally," he growled, stalking through the woods to the house. When he opened the door Kurt called to him from the living room.

"I'm in here!" Entering the room, Logan's eyes immediately fixed on the white bandage encircling most of Kurt's arm where there were no scars. Had been no scars, he amended, seeing spots of blood on the bandage.

"What did you do?" Logan crossed the room to examine the bandage more closely. "Let me see it." Kurt stopped him from unwrapping it by placing his hand atop Logan's.

"Please, do not take zhe bandage off. I have a mixture on it to help it to scar properly and prevent infection." He handed Logan a camera. "I knew you vould vant to see, so I took pictures." Logan turned on the camera and flipped through the photos, shocked at the redness of Kurt's blood against his blue skin. The design was breathtakingly beautiful despite the savage way it had been applied.

"Don't you realize you could have passed out and bled to death?"

"I have done zhis before, as you can see." Kurt gestured to his face.

"Well, next time, if there is a next time, don't make me leave. I'll stay in a different room, but don't make me leave you alone."

"Fine. If it vill make you happy."

"It will." Logan pulled Kurt into his arms and flopped down on the couch. "Pizza for supper?"

"Vith green olives?"

"And pineapple."

"Yum!" Logan chuckled and pulled out his phone to order the pizza. He would have to pick it up, but he really didn't mind.

"Come on, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I am not going to do anyzhing-"

"I'm not worried about that. I've missed you like hell and I don't want to be away from you any longer than I absolutely have to." Kurt grinned and jumped on Logan's back.

"Zhen you vill not mind carrying me?" Logan frowned at how much lighter Kurt had gotten.

"Of course not, as long as you promise to eat a lot. You've lost too much weight."

"You vorry too much." Kurt climbed over Logan's shoulder so he was wrapped around the front of him instead of the back. "Just zhink of how much fun tonight vill be after two weeks apart." He grinned and kissed Logan leisurely. Logan growled and pulled back after a moment.

"If you keep that up, we'll never get our pizza. In the truck. Now." He smiled to take the edge off the gruff words.

(Break)

Eating their pizza while watching a move, Kurt poked Logan with his tail until he looked over, still chewing.

"I am sorry, Logan."

"For?"

"Asking you to leave vithout talking to you first." Logan tossed a pizza crust at him and it was deflected by his tail.

"All is forgiven, just don't do it again."

"Don't vorry, I von't. Now, ve're done vith our pizza, how about ve go upstairs and get reacquainted?" Kurt grinned ferally and jumped on Logan before porting them both upstairs.

(Break)

Two weeks later, they were lounging in the backyard, planning out future landscaping.

"I zhink ve should put a lilac bush in zhat corner."

"No, we're going to put the willow there, remember? How about over there?" Logan pointed to the opposite corner.

"Zhat vill vork." Kurt's phone buzzed and he pulled it out and frowned. "I have to go. Zhe professor vants to see me." He leaned up to give Logan a kiss and ported to his 'landing zone' in the mansion. He took a moment to look around and smiled when he saw the faint shadow of the crucifix that was now hanging above the bed he shared with Logan. Kurt made his way to Charles's office and found the door standing open. Charles smiled at him and gestured at one of the empty chairs in front of the desk.

"Please, have a seat. Hank should be joining us shortly- and here he is. Perfect timing, Hank. Please sit down." The furry blue man nodded to Kurt and sat down in the other chair.

"Kurt. Charles. It's good to see you both again." Charles rested his elbows on the table and regarded them both for a few second before speaking.

"Thank you for coming. I have a mission that requires both of you. No, Kurt, you will not have to harm anyone and yes, Hank, this is important enough to call you from D.C." Hank had the grace to look embarrassed at his thoughts. "Before either of you ask, this has nothing to do with your color. Hank, you are going because of your negotiation skills. Kurt, you are strictly a translator. If there is trouble, you get out immediately." Charles slid a file across the desk and Hank picked it up. After thumbing through it, he looked at Charles with an eyebrow raised.

"We are to go talk to a German-speaking rogue mutant. In New Jersey?"

"Yes." Hank held the file out to Kurt, who took it and looked through it as well.

"I trust zhe hotel vill know zhat ve require separate beds?" Charles smiled.

"Yes, Kurt." Hank looked confused for a moment before deciding to ignore it.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning will be fine. Hank will be staying with you and Logan tonight, Kurt." Kurt nodded and turned to Hank.

"How good is your hearing?"

"No better or worse than your, I assume. Why?"

"Just trying to figure out vich bedroom to put you in. Probably zhe green room, since it's zhe farthest from our bed."

"Your bed?"

"Logan and I." Hank looked confused for a moment, then a look of comprehension passed over his face.

"Oh. When did that happen?"

"Eightish months ago. I moved in about two months ago. I lost a couple of veeks, so my timeline is kind of blurry at zhe moment. Wait, you know about zhis already."

"Do I?"

"Yes, remember he showed you zhe catalog ve are in?"

"Ah, yes, I do recall something like that. Logan likes to get me drunk whenever I visit, so most of my memories are hazy." Charles cleared his throat, getting their attention

"Do you have any questions about the mission?"

"Nein."

"No, Charles."

"Then I'll ask you to continue your conversation elsewhere." Charles smiled at them, and Kurt flushed.

"Entschuldigung, professor. Lebewohl."

(Break)

In the hallway Hank turned to Kurt.

"So, can I just follow you to your house?" Kurt laughed.

"Nein, unless you can teleport. I can take us zhere if you like."

"Are there any weird side effects?"

"Zhat depends, are you fond of your ears zhe vay zhey are?" Before Hank could reply Kurt clasped his arm and ported them to the backyard where Logan was still lying in the grass. He looked over when he heard Kurt bamf in.

"Hey Hank. First time porting?" Hank was anxiously checking himself over before realizing Kurt had been kidding.

"Yes." He scowled at Kurt, who was rolling on the ground with mirthful laughter.

"So, we've got a few hours till supper, what do you want to do, Hank?" Kurt jumped up.

"Oooh! I know! Paintball! It can be ze battle of zhe blue mutants!" Hank looked at Kurt appraisingly.

"How high can you jump?" Kurt looked like he was trying to convert measurements before he shrugged and simply jumped about ten feet in the air. "Not bad." Hank then jumped to the roof of the house, jumped down to land in a crouch and bowed. Kurt applauded enthusiastically.

"Very nice! You could have been a star in zhe circus."

"Nah, I've never been much of a performer." Hank settled down on the grass and poked at Logan with his bare foot. "What do you think of paintball?" Logan shrugged and rolled out of the way before Kurt landed on him.

"It could be fun. Kurt built a giant paintball field, it's really cool." Kurt grinned madly.

"Yay!" Hank held up a hand to forestall the excited revelry.

"I need my spare clothes."

"Vhere are you parked?"

"In the garage, why?"

"Be right back." Kurt ported away in a puff of smoke and Hank turned to Logan.

"Do I even want to know?" Logan smiled.

"I'm guessing he went to get your car. He took your keys out of your pocket when you weren't paying attention. Come on, I'll get you a beer." They went in the house to watch tv while they waited and a while later the sound of an engine coming up the driveway reached them. Hank stood and stretched.

"I don't hear any grinding, so I'm guessing he can drive a stick." Logan laughed. "What?"

"He's quite good at driving a standard. He shifts with his tail."

(Break)

An hour later Logan was creeping through the trees, trying to keep a look out for Hank and Kurt while avoiding twigs. He was already spotted with blue and yellow paint. Kurt had given Hank the blue paintballs since they matched the shade of his fur exactly and wouldn't have shown up on him. Logan caught a flash of blue and climbed the nearest tree as Hank came into view. He stayed as still as possible, barely even breathing, as he watched Hank carefully walk across a clearing. Movement caught his eye and he watched as Kurt jumped from tree to tree, finally getting to a place where he could attack Hank from the air. Kurt perched on the branch for a moment, measuring distance, before making an amazing leap that took him sailing over Hank in a beautiful arc, shooting him at least a dozen times before landing, rolling and climbing up the tree that Logan happened to be in. He stopped about fifteen feet below Logan, unaware that he was not alone in the tree. Logan grinned and checked to be sure his paintball gun was ready before jumping to a branch near Kurt and opening fire. Kurt returned fire on reflex and Logan blindly jumped to the ground, landing with a sickening crack and crumpling to the ground clutching his ankle in agony.

Kurt ported to the ground and upon seeing Logan lying on the ground in pain threw his paintball gun away and crouched beside him.

"Vhat happened?"

"Landed wrong and broke my ankle." Hank came out from the tree he had been hiding behind and pulled Logan's leg straight to examine it. Without warning, he pulled the foot straight so it would heal correctly without having to be re-broken. Logan screamed and Hank only kept his arm because Kurt's tail intercepted Logan's hand halfway down.

"Logan! Hank is only trying to help!" Logan hit the ground hard enough to leave a good-sized dent in the dirt.

"I know, but he could have warned me first!"

"I could have, but I find it's better to do painful things quickly and risk the possibly repercussions. Is it supposed to be making those noises?"

"Ja, zhey are normal. A bit unnerving, but normal." Kurt stood and picked Logan up effortlessly, tossing him over his shoulder in a way that made Hank stare, speechless.

"Damn it, Kurt. Put me down."

"Nein. Ve vill get home faster zhis vay." Kurt walked over to Hank and grasped his forearm before porting them to Logan's living room. He walked to the couch and put Logan on it, totally ignoring his protests. "Logan, shut up and stay here until your ankle is healed."

"Kurt I've broken more bones than I care to count. I know how to wait for them to heal." Kurt tossed a pillow over Logan's head and turned to Hank.

"Zhis could take a vhile. Zhere are towels along vith soap and shampoo in zhe downstairs bathroom."

"Thanks." Hank left the room to get a change of clothes and shower. Kurt jumped on Logan, straddling his stomach, and removed the pillow.

"Now, ve can do zhis zhe easy vay, or zhe hard vay. Easy vay: you relax until your ankle is healed, zhen ve go take a shower. Zhe hard vay: you fight and shower alone." Logan huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. I'll be good."

"Zhat's what I hoped you'd say." Kurt smiled and stretched out beside Logan, careful not to jar his healing ankle.

(Break)

After they had all showered and put on clean clothes, they decided to go get supper. Choosing pizza, they went to the shop in town where they usually went. Hank grew more curious as he watched the waiter act friendly toward him and warm to Kurt, but cold to Logan. After they had ordered and the waiter left, he questioned them about it. Logan laughed before answering him.

"The last time we were here, he wasn't going to let me drive, so I bet him that if I passed the breathalyzer test on the wall over there, he'd buy our food and beer. Needless to say I passed and he wasn't happy." He grabbed Kurt's hand as he reached for the shaker of red pepper flakes.

"So you cheated."

No, he was being a jerk and I used my resistance to alcohol to pay him back."

"He really vas being a jerk, Hank," Kurt broke in, sneaking behind Logan with his tail and grabbing the shaker. "I zhink. I vas pretty far gone at zhat point." Kurt thanked the waiter as he brought the pitcher of beer and glasses, then poured for the three of them. Logan laughed and raised his glass.

"Kurt, you always give great head. To being mutants with cool abilities." They clinked their glasses together and drank. "So, about this mission-" Kurt held up a hand to stop him from continuing.

"Zhis better not be you asking me not to go."

"I was just going to ask what it was." Hank took the file out of a coat pocket and handed it to Logan.

"Standard procedure. The only reason Kurt's going is as a translator." Logan flipped through the file and whistled.

"Level five, huh? Kurt, you remember when I told you about what I do and I said there were others who lived elsewhere?"

"Ja."

"Well, Hank is one of them-"

"Logan do you really think this is wise?" He ignored Hank and continued.

"Only he's supposed to get them to change their ways. He doesn't usually fail, but when he does, that's when I get called in."

"Vell, let us hope he is successful." Kurt picked up his glass with his tail and took a drink. "Besides, I am only a translator. Zhere is little chance zhat I vill get hurt." Hank held up a hand.

"Logan, aside from your rather large breach of protocol, I am astounded that you think I would allow anything to happen to Kurt."

"First, I don't hide anything from Kurt. Charles knows this so you can stay out of it. Second, it's not that I think you would let him get hurt, it's the fact that you're going to see a level five mutant that shoots very long, very sharp needles." Kurt placed his hand over Logan's mouth to stop him from going further.

"Logan, ve must have faith zhat everyzhing vill turn out all right. Can ve please stop talking about zhis? And quit licking my hand." Kurt took his hand away, wiped it on Logan's shirt and looked at him patiently. Logan sighed.

"I guess you're right, as usual. I'm sorry." Kurt smiled and kissed his softly.

"Put it from your mind, love. Our pizza is here." The waiter brought their pizza and three plates, putting them on the table with a little more force than necessary before walking away. Kurt dished out three slices and handed one to Hank. "Vould you like pepper flakes?"

"No thanks." Hank looked at the pizza dubiously. "Is this safe to eat?"

"It is only green olives and pineapple. Try it, you vill like it." Kurt carefully shook red pepper flakes onto his pizza, making sure to cover it evenly while Logan looked on, irritated.

"When did you get that?" Kurt smiled innocently.

"Vhatever do you mean?" Kurt inspected his pizza before shaking a few more flakes on and handing the shaker to Logan. Logan took it with a scowl before unscrewing the lid and dumping some onto his pizza, folding it up and taking a bite. Hank shook his head and took an experimental bite.

"Hey, this is pretty good." They enjoyed their pizza until there were only a few pieces left. Kurt was using his tail to manipulate the pizza slicer to cut them up into bite-sized pieces when Scott plopped down across from them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" When Kurt pushed an intact slice of pizza toward him, he took it and took a bite. "Thanks."

"You are velcome. Vhat brings you here?"

"Bobby's in town and he wanted pizza, so I came to get some." He shrugged, finished off the slice, grabbed Kurt's beer and took a drink.

"Jean-Paul didn't come?" Logan asked with interest.

"Nah, he had some sort of business thing, so Bobby came for a visit." Kurt popped a tiny piece of pizza in his mouth, trying to remember something, then grinned.

"So, how is Tim?" Scott shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't seen him since that night you two and Remy were at Jerry's." Kurt laughed and ate another tiny pizza slice.

"Maybe ve should hook you up vith Remy." Logan snorted, nearly sending beer out of his nose.

"Yeah, that'd work. The whore and the closet case."

"Remy's not a- vell, I guess he is kind of a whore." Scott buried his head in his hands and shook it back and forth, so his voice was muffled.

"I really don't think that would work. I hear he's fond of some pretty out-there things." Hank had been silently following the conversation, amused by the drama that was unfolding. Now he held up his hands and broke in.

"Ok. That's enough. I really, really think this topic should be dropped." Logan chuckled, amused by Hank's expression of horror.

"Really, Hank? You really think we'd go into detail?"

"With you, Logan, I wouldn't doubt it." Scott smiled, then stood.

"Well, it's been great seeing you guys, but I've gotta go, my pizza's ready."

"See ya, tell Bobby we all said hi," Logan said with a wave.

(Break)

That night in bed, Logan and Kurt lay together, spent but satisfied. Kurt curled up with his head on Logan's chest, their fingers entwined on his stomach.

"I do not zhink ve have done two times in a row for a vhile." Logan shrugged.

"Well, you did kind of go all trancey on me and lose a bunch of weight, then carve your arm up and lose a bunch of blood and I made you take it easy to recover and gain the weight back. Which you haven't yet entirely done, by the way." Kurt sighed.

"I have gained most of it back. Besides, Storm says I am in good health and cleared me for missions. Now, vould you razher spend the night talking about my weight, or doing fun zhings?" Kurt's tail slid teasingly up Logan's thigh. Logan sighed in frustration and it turned into a moan as Kurt's tail reached it's goal.

"That's not fair."

"What's zhat saying? All's fair in love and var?" Kurt grinned wickedly.


	17. Chapter 17

Suggestions of violence, hospital drama in this one.

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

It took Hank and Kurt three weeks to find their target. They had followed numerous leads that had been dead ends and were beginning to become disheartened when they finally spotted her walking into an alley. They moved to follow and were about to enter the alley when Hank stopped Kurt.

"Kurt, I know she looks harmless, but there's a reason she's level 5. She's dangerous." Kurt shook off his hand.

"I know. I vill be careful." He walked cautiously down the alley, finding their target standing in the middle of it, looking at him expectantly. She was in her late teens, petite with light brown hair. Kurt held his hands up and tried to look as harmless as possible.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Kurt. Ich bin hier um Ihnen zu helfen." [Hello, my name is Kurt. I am here to help you.] That was all he got out before all was pain and he was lying on the pavement. There was a roar and a shadow passed above him before he heard a sickening snap. Then the pain consumed him and everything went dark.

(Break)

Logan was in the Danger Room, decapitating wave after wave of zombies. He was soaked in sweat and breathing heavily when there was a ding and the zombies faded away. He growled in irritation. He had been trying to keep his mind off the fact that Kurt had been gone for three weeks with no word, which was standard but he was still worried. He walked into the locker room to shower, ignoring the commotion he heard in the hallway. Some stupid kid had probably fallen off something again. After showering, he stalked through the halls in search of Charles. When Storm tried to intercept him, he brushed her off.

"Later. I want to talk to Charles." Storm grabbed his arm and dug her nails in until he stopped and looked at her.

"You're coming with me. Charles isn't in his office anyway." Logan sighed and pulled Storm's nails out of his flesh, ignoring the itch of the punctures healing.

"Fine. This better be important."

"It is." She walked down the hall briskly, Logan following. They went down several flights of stairs to the medical bay. Storm stopped in front of a door, opened it and gestured for Logan to enter.

"Charles is in there." Logan nodded and walked toward the door.

"Thanks." Storm shut the door behind him and he found himself looking at Charles looking at him. He began to get a bad feeling. "What happened to Kurt?" Charles sighed.

"There was an accident. It was very close, but he's alive. He lost a lot of blood, his appendix and gallbladder. He also suffered a punctured lung, but that has been fixed." Logan nodded.

"I want to see him."

"I don't know if that's wise. He's in a medically-induced coma."

"I understand and I don't care. Let me see him or I swear I'll break down every door until I find him." Charles rubbed his temples as if trying to stave off a headache.

"That won't be necessary, Logan. He's through that door." Logan walked to the door and opened it before he got the chance to feel the fear that was trying to take over his mind. His eyes immediately glued to the bed where Kurt lay, much too still and quiet. Logan walked over and took in the tubes and wires connected to Kurt as well as the unnatural paleness of his skin. Logan stood absolutely still for a few minutes, unaware that the small snapping sound he heard was his fingers breaking as he clenched his fists. He heard someone enter the room and turned to find Hank standing there.

"What happened?"

"He was talking to our target and she attacked unprovoked. I took care of her." Logan didn't question further. Hank rarely killed, but when he did, it wasn't pretty. He pulled the stool on wheels over and took Kurt's hand that didn't have anything attached to it. A blue hand fell n his shoulder but he didn't look up.

"I know it wasn't your fault. He's always been stubborn. Must be his German blood. Blood." He stood suddenly, sending the stool spinning and hurried out of the room. Hank looked after him and shook his head before taking his place at Kurt's bedside. He didn't take the Kurt's hand but he did say a prayer before taking Kurt's rosary out of his pocket and wrapping it around the limp blue hand.

(Break)

Charles and Storm looked at Logan in disbelief. Storm finally spoke.

"Logan, what you're proposing is-"

"Very unlikely to work." Charles finished. Logan banged his hand on the table in frustration.

"It's worth a try, isn't it? If it has even a chance of working, even a tiny chance, I think we should do it." Storm flipped open two files on the table and looked through them.

Well, you two are the same blood type, but that doesn't guarantee that giving him your blood will do any good." She closed the files and sat in a nearby chair, exhausted.

"Logan, you do realize that even if this works, Kurt will still have a long recovery ahead of him."

"I know. But I still want to try." Charles nodded.

"Very well. Come with me and we'll get started."

(Break)

Kurt woke up and the first thing he was aware of was an overwhelming fatigue, followed by pain. He looked around and found himself unsurprised to be in a hospital bed, presumably in the medical bay. Two bags hung from an IV pole, one clear and the other filled with blood. Kurt quickly looked away, creeped out by the bag of blood, to find Logan sleeping on a stool with his head on the bed and Kurt's hand clasped loosely in his. Storm walked in the door, saw that he was awake ad grinned, holding her finger to her lips as she did so. Walking to the other side of his bed, she knelt to speak softly to him.

"Good to see your eyes again, Kurt. It's also good to see him finally asleep." She nodded toward Logan. "He's barely left your side, and only then we had to force him."

"Vhat-" Kurt's throat was too dry to speak, and Storm went to get him some water. He nodded his thanks and took a few slow sips. "Vhat happened?"

"You were attacked by the mutant you were supposed to find. Hank snapped her neck and rushed you back here. He wanted to be here, by the way, but got called back to D.C. for something urgent. You lost your appendix and gallbladder and suffered a punctured lung along with other smaller injuries, but hours of surgery got everything put back together. When you were out of surgery, we found Logan and he pretty much forced us to give you his blood, to see if it would help you to heal quicker. It worked though. Without his blood you would be much worse off than you are. See, your arm is almost healed and it's only been a week." She pointed to a spot on his arm where a long line of stitches held together nearly-healed skin. Logan groaned and sat up, stretching before noticing that Kurt was awake and glaring at Storm.

"Why didn't you wake me-" he was silenced by Kurt's hand over his mouth.

"I just voke up. Can you not yell?" Logan looked sheepish.

"Sorry." Kurt smiled and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. "So how do you feel?"

"Like I have been used as a pincushion." Storm frowned and looked at a monitor.

"I can help with that. I'll need to draw some blood first, though." Kurt nodded and held out his arm for Storm to take several vials of blood out of him. She was quick about it and when she was done she left, promising to be back with pain medication soon.

When Storm walked back into the room, syringe in hand, she found Logan had climbed into bed with Kurt and they were both fast asleep. She smiled before carefully cleaning a patch of skin and inserting the medication into Kurt's arm. His already relaxed face turned utterly peaceful and she left quietly, not wanting to wake either of them.

(Break)

Kurt found it very hard to bargain that he felt perfectly fine while sitting in a hospital bed. He crossed his arms and tried to scowl at the three people looking at him in concern. He failed to be menacing, however, and Logan sat beside him, pulled him into his lap and murmured in his ear.

"Kurt, we all know you're an adult and perfectly capable of making your own choices. But you almost d- died and we're worried about you pushing yourself too hard, too fast." Kurt didn't miss how Logan's voice had caught and leaned back into his chest.

"I know, but I really don't see vhy I have to stay here. I vant to go home." Charles sighed and looked at Kurt's most recent test results for the fifth time.

"I'm just asking you to stay one more night. Logan can stay with you and you can leave by noon tomorrow." Kurt sighed and let his thump back onto Logan's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Fine. But I need anozher blanket. It's freezing in here." Storm frowned, pulled out a thermometer and put it in Kurt's mouth. It beeped and she pulled it out, frowning as she looked at it.

"You have a temperature, which could mean infection. I'm going to start you on an antibiotic." Seeing him frown, she went on. "It's in pill form, so you can take it at home."

"Vhatever." Kurt closed his eyes again, done with the conversation. Logan pulled the bedding closer around him and looked at Charles and Storm.

"I'll make sure he takes them. Anything else? I think he's done."

"No. I'll bring his pills and blanket, then in the morning I'll take his blood again." Storm looked like she wanted to say more, but instead walked out of the room, Charles following silently behind her.

(Break)

Kurt was glad to finally be dressed and leaving the medical bay. He was not, however, glad to hear the list of restrictions that Storm was going over with him.

"No lifting over five pounds, no strenuous activity, no training, no blood thining painkillers, no caffeine or alcohol, no teleporting and no sex."

"Vhat? Storm, you can't be serious!"

"I am. Teleporting puts serious strain on your body, and it could cause your internal stitches to rip."

"You know I am taking about zhe sex."

"Which would cause your heart rate and blood pressure to go up, also not good for your healing body."

"But-" Logan silenced Kurt with a quick kiss before turning to Storm.

"I'll make sure he behaves. So, just to get it straight, nothing even remotely resembling hard physical activity, antibiotic twice a day and lots of rest."

"You got it. Need an escort out?"

"Nah. Thanks, though." Logan slung Kurt's bag over his shoulder before picking Kurt himself up. "I'll bring him back next week."

In the truck Kurt stared sullenly, clearly brooding. When they got to the house, he got out and began to slowly make his way to the door. Logan grabbed his bag and scooped him up again.

"Logan! I can valk, you know!"

"So, I'm trying to spoil you and you're complaining?"

"Only a little." They got in the door and Logan carried Kurt into the living room and deposited him on a futon that had appeared in the middle of the floor.

"Logan, vhy is zhere a futon in zhe living room?" Logan shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd want to go up and down the stairs all day, so you can stay here during the day and I'll carry you up to the bedroom at night." Kurt scowled. "Remember, I'm basically your servant until you're healed."

"Vhat good is having you as a servant if I cant make you do vhat I really vant you to?" Logan smiled and crawled under the blanket to cuddle Kurt.

"Just focus on getting better, then you can order me around in the bedroom all you want."

"Promise?"

"Of course. Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt snuggled closer to Logan, closed his eyes and soon was sleeping peacefully. He woke to the tantalizing scent of pizza inches from his face. He blinked his eyes, aware that his stomach was growling insistently.

"Logan? How long have I been asleep?"

"Couple hours. I figured you'd be hungry." Kurt opened the box and inhaled deeply. He'd missed pizza. He took a moment to look at it before digging in and noticed the toppings spelled something out. It took him a few seconds for his brain to put the letters into the words 'Will you marry me?' He looked at Logan to see him holding out a small velvet box. He took it and gently opened it to find a white gold ring with a diamond set flush in the metal, a sapphire on either side.

"Kurt, I don't care if it happens in a week or five years from now. I almost lost you and it really hit home how much I want to marry you." Kurt took the ring out of it's resting place and put it on his left center finger, where it fit perfectly.

"You vould propose vhen I can't drag you upstairs and do naughty zhings to you." Logan chuckled and kissed Kurt gently.

"Patience. Aren't you the one who said waiting will make it better?"

"Zhat's not fair, you are turning my vords against me," Kurt pouted. Logan grinned and fed him a bite of pizza. "Zhat's not fair," Kurt said with a full mouth, then swallowed and grinned. "Now get in here and help me eat zhis incredibly awesome marriage proposal." Logan smiled and complied.

(Break)

A week later Kurt was cleared for bedroom activities, and no one saw them for a week. When they reappeared to the other mutants, it was Kitty who found them on the couch watching tv. She flopped down on the floor in front of the couch and poked gently at Kurt.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Just making sure you're awake. How are you?"

"I am healing. Not allowed to do much, but at least I'm allowed to... valk." He scratched his ear and Kitty noticed something new. She grabbed his hand and examined it closely.

OMG, Kurt! Is this what I think it is?" Kurt tried his best to sound bored.

"Yes, Kitty. It is a hand." She swatted him gently.

"No, the ring! Is this really an engagement ring?"

"Oh, that. Yes, it is." Kitty squealed.

"That's so cute!"

"What's so cute?" Came a voice from the doorway. Storm walked into the room and leaned over the back of the couch to look down at them. Kitty opened her mouth, then closed it again, letting Kurt answer.

"Logan and I are engaged as of two veeks ago. He proposed via pizza toppings." Storm smiled.

"Congratulations you two! I'd stay and squeal over it as well, but I've got a date and I'm about to be late."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Kitty asked, curious. "Anyone I know?"

"Who said it was a guy?" Storm smiled as Kitty's eyes went wide as saucers.

"You like girls?"

"I like both," Storms replied simply before walking out of the room. Kitty looked up at Kurt and Logan, stunned.

"I had no idea. Did you guys?" Logan shook his head but Kurt nodded. "How did you know?"

"Haven't you ever noticed her bracelet? Zhe pink, purple and blue chainmail one she alvays vears?" Logan shrugged and Kitty smacked her forehead with her palm.

"I feel like an idiot." Kurt patted her shoulder.

"Don't vorry about it. Not many people know."

"I'm going to get a drink. You guys want anything?"

"Nope."

"Nein." Kitty shrugged and left through a nearby wall, missing Scott walking in and flopping down in a chair.

"Rough day, Scott?" Logan asked, shifting so Kurt could stretch out and use him as a pillow. His eyelids had been staying closed for longer times when he blinked.

"Yeah, Jean's been bugging me, wanting to talk. How's Kurt?"

"Getting better. He's allowed to teleport again, so he's stopped being so grumpy.

"I heard zhat." Kurt's voice was fuzzy with sleep. Logan stroked his hair and smiled.

"Go to sleep." Kitty came back in and settled into another chair.

"Hi Scott."

"Hey Kitty."

"So, um, Scott, I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?" Logan hid his smirk in a fake yawn as he watched Scott fumble his way through turning her down.

"Well, Kitty, I can't say I'm not flattered, But I don't think that's a good idea." Kitty's face fell and he hurried on. "I'm gay."

"Oh. Um. I'll see you guys later." Kitty walked quickly through the nearest wall. Scott sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"I hope that wasn't a mistake."

"Zhat vas very brave of you, Scott. It is not easy to... zzzzzzzz"

"I think what Kurt's trying to say is it's always scary to come out. You'll get through it and find out who your real friends are." Scott snorted.

"After the way I treated you guys, I don't think this is going to be pleasant." Logan decided to take pity on him.

"Why don't you come out to the house? Kurt's been bugging me to drag the grill out and cook steaks."

"Is this a trap?"

"No, it's an offer for you to get out of the mansion for a while."

"Thanks." They stood and Logan picked up the still-sleeping Kurt. As they were walking down the hallway Kurt's tail curled itself around Scott's wrist and he ported them to the living room.

"Did he just sleep teleport us here?"

"Nein. I am avake. Sort of." Logan tucked him into the futon and smiled.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when the steaks are ready."

"Medium rare, please. Zhat means pink, not bloody."

"Smart ass. Come on, Scott."

(Break)

As they were finishing their food on the porch, there was the sound of a motorcycle coming down the driveway, and soon Remy came into view. He parked his bike and joined them on the porch, perching on the railing.

"Wat's dis, den? Somebody trow a party and not invite me?" Logan passed his a bottle of beer.

"It wasn't planned, but I guess we're sort of celebrating Kurt's recovery." Remy raised his beer to Kurt before taking a drink.

"Glad to hear you're gettin better. Is dat a ring I see?" Logan nodded. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Logan stood and gathered the dishes to take to the kitchen. When he returned Remy had a mischievous glint in his eye. "What are you up to?"

"Plannin. Lemme borrow your truck." Logan grumbled and tossed Remy his keys. "Good boy. Now you an Scott start buildin a fire out back, an I'll take Kurt an get supplies." He turned to walk away before turning back and addressing Scott. "You even out yet?" Scott made a see-sawing motion with his hand and Remy shrugged. Logan grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Why are you taking Kurt?"

"He ain't up to helpin you two, an I ain't got four hands."

"Fair enough. You better behave."

(Break)

In the truck Remy cleared his throat.

"So, Scott's not seein anyone?"

"Nein."

"What are de chances I can get 'im in bed wit me?" Kurt considered for a moment.

"I'd say about eighty-twenty, in your favor." Remy grinned.

"I like dose odds."

"Just be careful, you vill have to see him in zhe future."

"So I gotta seduce 'im and make 'im tink it was his idea. Gotcha."

"Not vhat I mean, but it vill vork, I suppose."

They returned with two cases of beer, several bottles of vodka, rum and whiskey along with various snack food and permanent markers. Remy pulled the truck around to the backyard to find that Logan and Scott had piled up the remaining bushes, brown and shriveled now, and some dry wood. Logan was in the process of pouring lighter fluid all over it and Scott started it burning with a quick burst from his eyes. Logan noticed them pull in and walked over, grinning.

"What're the markers for, Remy?"

"Whoever passes out first, of course!" Logan shook his head and pulled the beer bottle from Kurt's hand.

"Should you really be drinkin' Buttercup?" Logan took a drink and looked at the bottle appreciatively. "Good stuff. I'm going to have to confiscate it."

"Logan! Storm cleared me to drink, just not too much. You know zhat!" Kurt reclaimed his beer and held it away from Logan lest he steal it again. The four of then unloaded the truck and soon were sitting around the fire joking and having fun. Remy snuck up behind Scott and Logan while they were talking and managed to draw a happy face on Scott's cheek before taking off with Scott on his heels. Logan shook his head and went to sit beside Kurt.

"Is Remy tryin' to seduce Scott without him knowin?"

"Ja." Logan laughed.

"Scott's doin the same thing. He asked me when you guys were out gettin the stuff if he had a chance to get Remy in bed." Kurt laughed and leaned into Logan.

"Zhe zhings men vill do for sex, I mean ozher zhan just ask of course." Scott finally caught up to Remy, tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. They lay there looking at each other until Logan got bored and shouted over to them.

"Just kiss him already!" Remy looked over and shouted back.

"Who you talkin to?"

"Does it matter?" Remy shrugged and pulled Scott down to kiss him before rolling them over and grinning down at him. He spoke too softly for Kurt and Logan to hear but Scott smiled and kissed him again. It went on for a few minutes until Logan yelled at them again.

"Get a room!" Remy grinned and got up, pulling Scott with him.

"Was just tinkin bout it." Kurt tossed a stick at them and Remy batted it away.

"Ve still have a case of beer and two bottles of rum left. You can't go anyvhere yet." Remy got another beer and flopped down on the ground near Logan and Kurt then grinned when Scott snuggled up to him.

"Hey now, I ain't no teddy bear." Scott stuck his tongue out at him.

"I didn't hear you complaining a minute ago." Remy ruffled Scott's hair and pretended he didn't hear him. They picked and flirted with each other on and off and when the beer was half gone Scott turned, straddled Remy and started kissing him. When it got to the point of making out, Kurt ported them to the larger guest room, though he doubted they noticed. Porting back to Logan, he crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"So, vhat do you vant to do now?" Logan chuckled and pulled Kurt closer.

"I have a few ideas."

(Break)

The next morning Kurt woke up sore but happy and turned to snuggle into Logan's chest. Logan put his arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"How ya feelin?"

"A little sore and tired, but good."

"Wonder why you're tired?"

"I don't know. Maybe zhe sex outside -tvice- followed by anozher time in zhe bedroom?"

"That could do it." Kurt stretched and looked at the clock.

"I should get up." Logan pulled him closer.

"Five more minutes." Kurt sighed.

"You really know how to talk me into morning cuddles." Logan chuckled.

"I should hope so."

(Break)

In the kitchen Logan made a full pot of coffee and began to gather the ingredients to make strawberry pancakes. He mixed up the batter and poured himself some coffee to wait for everyone else to either finish meditating or crawl out of bed. He had just lit a cigar when Scott and Remy came in and made a beeline for the coffee.

"Morning you two. Where's your shirt, Remy?" Remy jerked a thumb at Scott, who blushed.

"Dis one ripped it offa me, and de rest are on my bike. Kurt ain't got a shirt on."

"Kurt's mediating. He generally goes there right after he gets up, thus he's still in his pajamas." Remy put his coffee cup on the table and went out the kitchen door to get a shirt. Logan started making the pancakes, putting the finished ones in the oven to stay warm. Soon Kurt walked in and made himself coffee, then seated himself at the table across from Scott. He waited until Scott had begun taking a drink before he asked a question rather innocently.

"So, who vas on top?" Scott immediately choked on his coffee, spitting some of it out and coughing the rest up. Remy walked in just in time to pound him on the back.

"What'd you to do him?" He looked at Kurt, who was the closest to Scott.

"I merely asked him a question."

"He just wanted to know who was on top," Logan chimed in from the stove. Remy smirked.

"Who you tink?" Logan and Kurt replied simultaneously.

"Scott."

"You." Scott scowled and Remy laughed.

"Why you tink dat, blue?"

"Vell, vhen zhe zhree of us had sex, you vere zhe joining us, so you accepted zhe role as a bottom. However, vith Scott, you had no such restriction and so felt free to take zhe dominant role."

"Dat's a valid observation dere. But who's to say I even like to top?"

"I also noticed zhat Scott vas valking very carefully down zhe stairs vhile you vere not." Logan laughed out loud and Scott turned bright red. Remy chuckled and took a drink of coffee before replying.

"You got dat right." Logan came over with a huge stack of pancakes and plunked it down in the middle of the table.

"All right, enough of that. It's fun to see Scott blush, but I didn't slave over these pancakes for them to get cold." Scott took one and poked at it.

"Why are they pink?" Kurt smiled and took a few for himself.

"Zhey are strawberry, of course." Scott took an experimental bite.

"These are pretty good." Logan scowled at him.

"Of course they are. I've been making pancakes for longer than you've been alive." Scott stuck his tongue out at him before taking another bite. They had almost finished off the pancakes when Remy had a thought.

"What day is it, anyway?" Logan thought for minute.

"Thursday, I think." Scott smacked himself in the forehead.

"I was supposed to be in charge of training this morning. Crap! Where's my phone?" He began frantically searching his pockets. Remy offered some advice.

"Check de bedroom. Your pants ended up under de picture, maybe it fell out? Hey Logan, what's wit dat picture, anyway?" Kurt answered before Logan could.

"He found it at a flea market and loved it, but vhen ve brought it home it didn't match zhe living room, so ve put it up zhere." Scott had run upstairs to look for his phone and now he came back with it pressed against his ear. When he had finished listening he told the others what he had heard.

"I got a text from Charles asking me to arrange for someone to cover for me ahead of time next time, a message from Storm saying that I owe her one and to tell you, Remy, that you owe her too. I also got two messages from Kitty, one saying she was worried about me since I wasn't at supper, the other saying she had accidentally told Storm I'm gay and she's really really sorry, so I'm guessing that's why she said you owe her Remy." Scott drained his coffee and put his head on the table, thumping it a few times for good measure. Remy rubbed his back and tried not to laugh.

"Look on de bright side, at least you got to have some fun." Scott's reply was cut off by his phone ringing. He answered it and listened for a moment before hanging up.

"I have to go, Charles wants to see me. Kurt, can you give me a lift?" Kurt nodded and motioned for Scott to stand. When he did, Kurt's tail wrapped around his wrist and they ported away in a puff of smoke. Kurt was back almost immediately to finish his pancakes.

"I vonder how badly he's going to get chewed out?" Logan tossed the dishes in the nearby sink before lighting a cigar and tipping back in his chair.

"Probably not too bad. Scott's been pretty good, so he's allowed a couple screw-ups before he'll get in major trouble. So Remy, how was it?" Remy smiled.

"What makes you tink I'll tell you?"

"Because I know you're dying to." Both Kurt and Remy laughed at that and Remy lit a cigarette.

"Pretty good. I'm surprised ya didn't hear 'im."

"Ve didn't get inside for a vhile."

"I see dat." Remy smirked as he took in the marks all over Kurt's neck and chest.

"So, anyzhing in zhe future for you and Scott?" Remy shrugged.

"Nah. We agreed it was a one time ting. Just wanted some fun."

"You and Logan are so much alike. He vouldn't last a veek vithout sex." Logan rolled his eyes.

"You're worse than I am. I could go a month." Kurt grinned.

"Oh really? Vant to bet?"

"What're the terms?"

"Zhirty days, starting today. If eizher of us is sent on a mission, zhe zhirty days are paused until ve are togezher again. Zhe one to break first has to do somezhing of zhe vinner's choice in public."

"Deal." Logan put his han dout and Kurt shook it firmly before turning to Remy.

"Vant to go shopping vith me?" Remy shrugged.

"Sure."

"Logan?"

"No way am I letting you drag me around the mall. Have fun, but don't hurt yourself." Kurt frowned.

"Vhy do you have to vorry? I'm fine."

"You may feel fine, but if you rip a stitch, especially an internal one, Storm will have my head." Kurt sighed and sat in Logan's lap.

"Don't vorry, I vill not rip a stitch." He gave Logan a kiss and ported upstairs to change. Logan tossed Remy the truck keys again.

"Make sure he doesn't overdo it?"

"Yup." Remy grinned, wondering what Kurt had planned.

In the truck, Remy turned to Kurt.

"I ain't startin dis truck till you tell me de plan."

"Vell, first I am going to get some new clothes, zhen you vill teach me to do my hair zhe vay you did zhe night ve vent out. I also vant to get some ozher zhings." Remy started the truck.

"I like de way you tink."

(Break)

Logan was watching a movie on the couch when he heard Remy come in the front door and Kurt port into the bedroom. He wordlessly held up a beer. Remy took it, popped it open and flopped in the chair.

"Have fun shopping?"

"Kurt's got serious stamina, even hurt like he is. How do you keep up wit 'im?"

"You know I don't exactly tire easily either."

"Den you two are prefect for each ot'er" Kurt ported into the living room and Logan glanced over to greet him, then did a double-take. Kurt was wearing tight black pants paired with a snug blue shirt that showed off his muscular stomach. His hair was up in curly spikes and he had just a touch of eyeliner on to accent his yellow eyes. Logan's brain turned off momentarily and he forgot how to speak. Kurt snapped his fingers in front of Logan's face.

"Earth to Logan. Come in Logan."

"Huh? Oh, hi Kurt. What's with the outfit?"

"Oh, zhis? I just vanted somezhing different. Do you like it?" Logan cleared his throat and tried to act casual.

"Yeah, it looks good. You wore out Remy, though." Kurt smiled at the now-sleeping Remy and settled in beside Logan. He took Logan's hand and slipped something on to the ring finger. Logan looked down to find a braided silver ring with deep blue streaks.

"What's this?"

"I zhought you should get an engagement ring too."

"Thank you. It's perfect." Logan leaned down and gave Kurt a kiss. "You're not tired?"

"Nein." They turned their attention to the movie and a few minutes later Logan heard a soft snore. He looked down to see that Kurt had fallen asleep despite his claims of not being tired.

Remy stayed a week and got to observe some of the ways Logan and Kurt tried to get the other to break. Logan began going shirtless, while Kurt's tail developed the habit of running itself along Logan's exposed skin much more than it usually did. They flirted shamelessly with each other and Remy until he couldn't take it anymore. He found Scott and dragged him into the woods, not caring that he was in the middle of teaching a class. The students only gaped as he climbed in a window, claimed an emergency and dragged Scott back out the window. They decided it was a test and spent the time quietly studying. Scott returned slightly disheveled and a lot surprised to find them all still there.

Scott stopped by a week after Remy left to have Logan open the door in his underwear. He flinched back and covered his eyes.

"Logan! Where are your clothes?"

"Upstairs. What do you want?"

"Remy took my jacket and never gave it back. Did he leave it here?" Logan shrugged and yelled up the stairs.

"Kurt! Put some pants on and come here please!"

"Do I even want to know why you had to tell him to put pants on?"

"You don't want to see him naked, do you?"

"No. If you were in the middle of something, why did you answer the door?"

"We weren't."

"But you're..."

"Oh, that. We have a bet going. A month without sex. The one to break first has to do something embarrassing in public."

"Oh. That would explain why he dragged me out of class last week." Kurt came partway down the stairs and ported beside Logan. Scott was relieved to see he had pants on.

"So zhat's vhere he vent. Ve vere curious." Logan snickered.

"Tell him why Remy left." Kurt shrugged.

"I vas just eating a banana. Covered vith peanut butter." Scott's face turned red as he pictured exactly how Kurt had been eating it. "So, vhat brings you here, Scott?"

"I was wondering if Remy left my jacket here." Kurt thought for a moment before nodding.

"Ja. I'll go get it." He was gone and back in less time than it took Scott to blink, holding out the jacket.

"Thanks. I'm also supposed to remind you not to be late for your appointment with Storm." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I vould razher not go, but danke for reminding me."

"No problem. See you guys later." Scott quickly made his exit, trying to avoid looking at Logan. He really hadn't needed to know that Logan owned pink boxers with little purple stars all over.

Logan turned to Kurt.

"All right, get a shirt on and we'll go see Storm."

"But I don't vant to!"

"Doesn't matter." Logan picked up Kurt, carried him us the stairs and tossed him on the bed. "Now, are you going to get dressed, or do I have to do it?"

"Fine." Kurt ported into his closet and came out a minute later wearing a plain t-shirt. "I vant it known zhat I am going under protest."

"So noted. Where are your shoes?"

"I refuse to vear zhem." Logan sighed.

"At least you have clothes on. Let's go."

(Break)

Sitting in an exam room, Kurt looked around and sighed. He hated the plain white room that reeked of antiseptic cleaner. Storm walked in and smiled.

"It's good to see you, Kurt. I just need you to take off your shirt so I can look at your wounds, then I'll draw blood and have Cindi look at your lung." Kurt obliged and Storm looked at all of the places he had been pierced by needles then pulled out a stethoscope and listened to his heart and lungs. Getting everything out to take some blood, she lowered her tone. "Is everything all right with you and Logan?"

"Yes, vhy?"

"I couldn't help noticing your lack of," she cleared her throat, "markings."

"Oh, zhat. Ve have a bet going, a month vithout sex, whoever breaks first has to do somezhing embarrassing in public." Storm smiled and cleaned his arm.

"I hope you win."

"Danke."

"You know, for someone who routinely has bite marks all over, you sure are flinchy when it comes to a tiny little needle." Storm slipped said needle neatly into Kurt's arm before he could reply.

"Vell, zhe circumstances are very different. Speaking of, how vas your date?"

"It went well. We're going to see each other again."

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Storm drew the last vial of blood, bandaged Kurt and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes to have your lung checked. Don't run away, the hard part's over." Kurt smiled wryly.

"Don't vorry, I von't." Storm walked out with his blood and came back shortly with a young orange mutant with pure violet eyes.

"Kurt, this is Cindi, Cindi, this is Kurt. I need you to make sure his lung is healed." Cindi nodded and turned her eyes to Kurt. She studied his chest for a moment.

"The lung is completely healed." She swept her gaze downward then back up. "Everything else checks out as well."

"Thank you, Cindi." Storm turned to Kurt. "I'll be back soon with your test results." As they walked out the door, Logan walked in and sat down beside Kurt.

"How did it go?" Kurt shrugged.

"My lung is healed. Storm vill come back soon vhen my blood is done being tested. Vhat did zhe professor vant?"

"He had a mission for me. I asked for a couple more weeks, so now I get to run simulations with some of the older students."

"You look so excited." Logan made a face.

"I'm not." They picked back and forth for a while until Storm came back in with a paper in her hands.

"I have good news for you, Kurt. Everything is normal, and you can go back to your regular duties on Monday." Kurt jumped up and hugged Storm.

"Yay! I have missed teaching vith you!" Storm laughed and hugged Kurt back.

"We've all missed you, too. Now go enjoy your weekend." She smiled knowingly. "And good luck with that bet." Logan groaned.

"You're really rooting against me, Storm?" She shrugged and smiled.

"What can I say? It was fun seeing you in a bright pink shirt." Logan buried his face in his hands and dragged Kurt toward the door.

"Let's go before she starts plotting with you." Kurt turned to wink at Storm before porting them away.

(Break)

Logan had time to register that they were in the backyard of his house before Kurt tackled him and pinned him to the ground, grinning.

"Kurt, what're you doing?"

"I am no longer under any restrictions, so I zhought it vould be fun to tackle you."

"Oh really?"

"Ja." Logan looked up at him for a moment before shifting suddenly and causing them to roll over. He pinned Kurt and looked down at him.

"Now what?"

"Now zhe fun begins." Kurt used his legs to push Logan off of him in a sort of somersault, following to gain the top position once more. Logan fought hard to roll them back over, and for the next fifteen minutes they wrestled on the ground until Kurt finally had Logan firmly pinned down. He held Logan's hands above his head and looked at him, breathing heavily, before smiling.

"Zhat vas fun. Vant some lunch?"

"Really? You're really going to do that to me and then just walk away?"

"Do vhat- oh!" Logan rolled his hips up and exactly what Kurt had done to him became clear. Kurt's smile turned feral and he positioned himself so he could rub against Logan.

"Did zhe big bad Volverine get himself all vorked up?" Logan growled.

"No, the mischievous elf got him all worked up." Kurt looked puzzled.

"Elf?" Logan shrugged.

"It's the ears." He waited until Kurt had let his guard down before seizing the opportunity to flip them both over. He then began to go about the task of undressing Kurt.

"Logan, vhat are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He gave up trying to get Kurt's shirt off and settled for ripping it in half.

"But zhe bet-"

"I don't care." Logan silenced Kurt's protests with a brutal kiss followed by bites down his neck. Kurt stopped fighting and started helping and soon Logan's task of undressing him was complete.

(Break)

Afterward they lay sweaty and panting on the grass, fingers entwined, not caring that they were naked in broad daylight. Kurt looked over at Logan and smiled. Logan held up a hand.

"Not a word. I lost fair and square. Kind of. You did sort of cheat."

"Vell, if you hadn't made a move I vas about to."

"So if I had waited a minute I would have won?"

"How about ve call it a tie?"

"I can live with that." After a few moments of silence, Kurt rolled over to nibble on Logan's ear.

"Vant to celebrate zhe bet being over?"

"I thought you were hungry?"

"Food can vait."

(Break)

I really wanted to put in a philosophical conversation between Kurt and Remy while they were en route to the mall, but I couldn't get it to work right. :(


	18. Chapter 18

Short one this time.  
Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Scott once again knocked on the door to have a half-naked man open it. He was glad to see that Kurt at least had pants on. Scott took in the numerous marks covering his chest and neck and smirked.

"Who won?

"It vas a tie. Vhat brings you here again?"

"I wanted to make sure you guys knew about the barbecue tonight. Kids are on an overnight field trip and the adults wanted to have a party."

"You could have just called or texted." Kurt looked more closely at Scott and noticed how rough he looked. "Are you having problems?" Scott nodded silently. "Come in." Kurt stepped aside to let Scott in and turned to yell up the stairs. "Logan! Are you dressed?"

"Mostly," came drifting down the stairs.

"Scott's here!"

"Again?" There were footsteps and Logan appeared at the top of the stairs wearing only a faded old pair of jeans. "Did you really miss us that much or were you hoping to see me in my boxers again?"

"Be nice, Logan! Scott's having problems. Vhat is going on?" Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I was talking to Storm yesterday and someone overheard us. You know how gossip spreads over there, so soon everyone knew and now I'm being treated like a leper." Kurt patted his shoulder.

"It vill get better. You've known most of zhese people for a long time, and zhey vill accept you." Scott snorted.

"Not likely. Adam threw a goo ball at my head. It's not funny Logan! It took my almost an hour to get it all out of my hair." Logan didn't even try to hide his laughter.

"What color was it?"

"I have no idea, why?"

"Just trying to get a picture." Kurt sighed, grabbed Logan and ported away, returning without him a couple minutes later.

"Sorry about zhat. You know how Logan can be." Scott nodded.

"So what do you think I should do?" Kurt led Scott into the kitchen as he replied.

"I'm going to give you zhe very good advice I got vhen I vas first coming out. Keep your head up." He opened the fridge and pulled out two beers, one of which he handed to Scott.

"Anything else?" Kurt shook his head.

"Nein. Don't let zhem bozher you. Eventually zhey vill get bored vith you not reacting and move on." Scott nodded.

"Thanks."

"You are velcome." Kurt took a drink. "Is zhere a reason you are staring at me?"

"Sorry, just trying to count the marks."

"Fifty seven. Logan had about eighty, but zhey are gone now."

"Wow."

"I know. He does not realize how lucky he is not to have to vorry about covering zhem up in front of students." Kurt was perched on the counter and he swung his legs merrily.

"So are you guys going to come to the barbecue?"

"Most likely. Logan loves grilled meat, no matter how much he bitches about cooking it." Scott laughed.

"Good, he can help cook and I'll have people to talk to." Kurt grinned as several possible schemes flashed through his mind. He dismissed most of them because it would require another gay or bisexual man and there wasn't one available. The rest went out the window for being too over-the-top.

"Vhat?"

"You look like you're plotting something."

"Not zhis time. I know I have a reputation for elaborate schemes and pranks, but for zhis, you just need to give it time." Scott nodded, then thought of something.

"Hey, where'd you put Logan, anyway?" Kurt smiled.

I took him to zhe middle of zhe voods and told him to have a nice valk."

"Must be nice to be able to do that." Kurt shrugged.

"Sometimes. I have to be careful, zhough. If I don't know zhe area I'm porting to, I could end up in a tree or vall and it vould not be good." The kitchen door slammed open and Logan walked in. He looked at Kurt and shook his head.

"Kurt, why are you on the counter?"

"Ve have discussed zhis already. I vas raised in a circus and zherefore do not know any better." He held out a beer to Logan. "Did you have a nice valk?"

"Sure. Did you two get everything straightened out?"

"Mostly Scott's going to ignore zhem until zhey quit. By zhe vay, ve are going to a barbecue at zhe mansion tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Logan sighed.

"Do we have to bring anything?" Scott answered him.

"No. Five dollars gets you food and beer, harder stuff is a dollar a shot or byob."

"Where's the money go?"

"Into an account for future parties. Storm and I manage it." Kurt made a puppy dog face at Logan and he gave in.

"Fine. When do we have to be there?" Scott glanced at his watch.

"About two hours."

"Good. See you then." Logan unceremoniously escorted Scott out the door and shut it behind him before he could say another word. Kurt frowned.

"Logan! Vhat did you do zhat for?" Logan turned and pulled Kurt close to him. After kissing him thoroughly he leaned to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Because if I'm going to spend all night watching you play buffer for Scott, I'm going to get some bribery first." Kurt chuckled and pulled Logan back toward the counter.

"Vell zhen, shall ve break in zhe kitchen?"


	19. Chapter 19

M rated stuff in here.

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Kurt and Logan arrived at the mansion to find the party in full swing. They gave money to Storm in exchange for purple wrist bands and she directed Logan to go help grill while keeping Kurt to talk to him.

"So who won?"

"Is my sex life all you people ever zhink about?"

"Well, it's hard not to notice with what you're wearing." Kurt had on a black men's tank top covered with a light blue button-down shirt that was clearly Logan's and was left unbuttoned.

"It vas a tie. Have you talked to Scott lately?"

"Yeah, he came back from your house a little less worried but he was still freaking out. It took me forever to convince him that staying in his room would be a bad idea." They looked over to see that Logan had joined Scott and they were joking back and forth while they cooked various foods. Kurt had to look closely to see how on edge Scott was and he sighed.

"Vhat are ve going to do? I know I made a big zhing about ignoring zhe people being mean, but I didn't realize zhere vere so many." It seemed two out of every three mutants walking around were throwing glares at Scott.

"What can we do? Short of threatening to throw them all off a roof, I mean. I don't know why they're being like this. They accepted you and Logan just fine." It finally dawned on Kurt what was causing it.

"Logan and I. Zhat's vhat it is."

"Explain please."

"Zhe vay he treated us vhen ve first got togezher. Zhat's vhy zhey are doing zhis."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does. Zhey want him to know how it feels, only it has gone too far. Somezhing must be done before zhey lynch him."

"You don't think they'd actually hurt him do you?" Kurt shrugged.

"I don't zhink zhey normally vould, except zhis is a prime atmosphere for one little zhing turning a group of ordinarily sane, vell, not sane vith zhis bunch, but not prone to senseless violence, mutants into a mob." Logan and Scott had finished grilling and Scott was putting the meat in insulated containers to keep it hot while Logan extinguished the coals. Someone put music on and Kurt got an idea. "I know vhat to do. See you later, Storm."

"Good luck, Kurt." Kurt ported away to land behind Logan. He wrapped his arms around him and leaned up to speak in Logan's ear. Logan finished what he was doing and turned in Kurt's arms to lift him so they could talk face-to-face. Kurt wrapped his legs around Logan's waist and continued speaking to him in a low, urgent tone. Logan looked around before replying to him. Storm watched, interested and tried to keep an eye on Scott as well. Kurt said something else and Logan nodded. Kurt kissed him briefly before porting away and appearing at the makeshift DJ table. He spoke to Jubilee and she listened intently before nodding. When the song was over she tapped the mic for everyone's attention.

"This next song is a special request. Enjoy folks!" She hit play on her computer and a slow song began playing. Everyone waited for Kurt to port over to Logan, but instead he stood beside Jubilee and watched as Logan grabbed Scott to dance with him. Scott resisted at first, then relaxed and went with it after Logan said something to him quietly. A minute or so into the song, Kurt cut in to dance with Scott, grinning at him.

"It seems I have come up vith a scheme after all, my friend." Scott frowned slightly.

"You could have warned me first. I tend to panic when another man's fiance starts dancing with me out of the blue." Kurt laughed.

"Zhat vould just spoil zhe fun." Before Scott could reply, Kurt passed him off to Storm and danced with Logan for the last bit of the song. Anyone with half a brain could get the message in this little stunt, but Kurt decided to drive the point home. As the last few notes hung on the air he ported to the DJ table and took over the mic.

"For anyone who did not understand, let me make zhis clear. Zhe vay you are all treating Scott is unacceptable. If Logan and I can forgive him, zhen you all surely can as vell." There was a murmuring in the crowd and a couple people went to Scott to apologize. Kurt went on, deciding to have some fun. "If zhis continues, I vill personaly hold each and every one of you off zhe edge of zhe roof, even if it takes all night. You must keep in mind two zhings. First, zhe professor isnt here to stop me and second, I have been drinking and my reflexes may be a little off." He grinned and held up two empty beer bottles to drive the point home, then relinquished the mic to Jubilee.

Wandering through the crowd, he watched several more people go up to Scott and shake his hand or clap him on the back. Only a few still seemed to be holding a grudge, but that was to be expected. He found Logan, who had a kiss and a beer for him, in that order.

"So how'd you sneak two beers without me knowing?"

"Zhey vere Jubilee's." He took a drink of his actual beer and smiled. "It never hurts to have backup, even if it's imaginary." Logan ruffled his hair affectionately.

"My sneaky little Elf. Let's go grab food. I didn't slave over that grill for nothing." Kurt rolled his eyes at the new nickname but gladly followed Logan to the food table. Drinking on an empty stomach was never a good idea.

(Break)

They had settled around the bonfire with a bunch of others. Kurt wasn't even sure who most of them are, but he was pleasantly buzzed and quite comfortable sitting on the ground between Logan's legs. Logan had his back against a log bench and was talking to an older mutant about the late seventies. Scott wandered over, flopped down beside them and handed them each a beer. Logan nodded his thanks and turned back to his conversation while Kurt decided to drain his current one and open a new one.

"Danke, Scott. Vhy do ve get beer delivery?"

"I just wanted to thank you guys again. Most everyone is back to normal and I haven't had to pick goo out of my hair. He clinked his beer against Kurt's. "Here's to being out of the closet. Finally."

"Here, here." Kurt upended his beer and emptied it before burping. "Entschuldigung." Scott cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll just pretend I know what that meant." Kurt grinned.

"Sorry. It is difficult vhen I have been drinking to stick to one language." His tail made it's way up Logan's shirt to run along his side, and Logan gently pulled it out and handed it a beer.

"How'd you guys get a cooler?" Scott hadn't noticed it on the other side of Logan.

"Storm decided it vould be best to keep me in one place to prevent mischief. I don't know vhy, but I'm not complaining." His tail brought him the beer, he popped the top off and handed it back. The tail wobbled a little but didn't spill any beer on it's way to Kurt's mouth. Scott watched and suddenly wondered what else that tail could do. Clearing his throat, he stood.

"I'll see you later." Kurt waved and Scott hurried off to find something else to do. He did not need Logan separating his head from his neck.

Logan watched Scott hurry away before continuing his conversation. It wasn't hard to guess what Scott had been thinking, but as long as he kept his curiosities in his head Logan didn't care. Kurt snuggled closer and Logan put an arm around him, enjoying the affection.

Kurt had been studying the setting sun when a shadow fell across his vision. He looked up to see a slim young mutant with green scaly skin and a hard, spiky carapace instead of hair. Kurt put him to be only a few years younger than himself, since he had a beer in the hand he didn't have stretched out in greeting. Kurt slowly untangled himself from Logan and stood, stretching before shaking the offered hand.

"Hallo, I am Kurt, who might you be?"

"I'm Victor. I was wondering if we could speak for a few moments?" Kurt nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. He then leaned down to give Logan a kiss and grab a couple more beers, which were stuffed in his back pockets. Victor made his way through the crowd with Kurt following, one or both of them were greeted frequently until they reached the beginning of the woods. Here it was quieter so they could talk uninterrupted. Kurt stood and regarded the green mutant, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, Kurt finished his beer and opened one of the bottles in his pockets.

"I am not going to bite you. Vhat did you vant to talk about?" Victor smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit nervous. I know you've been here a couple of years, but we've never met. Mainly because I'm so busy." At Kurt's look of confusion he hurried to explain. "I design some of the Danger Room missions and I test each one before anyone else goes through it. It takes up a lot of time. Anyway, I wanted to meet you since we're alike in a lot of ways, I thought maybe we could exchange tips on our abilities."

"Vhat exactly can you do?" Kurt wasn't sure this was a conversation he should be having while mostly drunk. Then again, maybe this Victor could help him play pranks.

"Let me show you." Victor turned and climbed up the nearest tree to the lowest branch which was about 20 feet in the air. He then leapt from tree to tree, landing gracefully each time. He finished by landing in front of Kurt and disappearing. Kurt whistled.

"Nice. Invisibility or camouflage?"

"Camouflage. I can regenerate limbs, too, but it hurts."

"Anyzhing else?" Victor debated for a moment before shooting his tongue out to take the beer from Kurt's back pocket. He tried, anyway. Kurt's tail neatly grabbed it back and held it out of reach. Kurt eyed Victor appraisingly.

"How do you feel about playing pranks?" Victor grinned.

"I love pranks."

"I zhink zhis is going to be a beautiful friendship." Kurt slung an arm around Victor and began to plot with him.

(Break)

Logan waved to Floyd as he made his way toward bed and wondered where Kurt was. He had gone off with that green kid, what was the name, Vince or something like that. As he looked among the crowd he tried to remember what he knew about the kid. He was 23, had been here since 16, openly gay, had abilities similar to Kurt. He heard a giggle and looked around. Seeing nothing he shrugged it off. Something else about the kid. Victor, that was it. Victor had another ability, one that Kurt would love. Logan watched a half dozen beers begin to float and he remembered. The kid could camouflage himself and whoever he was touching. He grabbed a beer that he guessed was in Kurt's tail only to feel something sticky and wet.

"What the?" Kurt's voice came out of thin air in response.

"Our cover is blown! Abort mission, go to plan B!" Kurt and Victor became visible and Victor yanked his tongue out of Logan's hand. He grabbed the cooler and Kurt ported them away, leaving Logan with a six pack and the flask he had in his jacket. Logan sighed and hoped that a beer theft was all they had planned.

(Break)

Kurt ported them back to the woods, just far enough in so they could pretend they were hiding. They collapsed on the ground laughing. When they wound down a little, Voctor turned to Kurt.

"Is your boyfriend going to be mad that we took most of the beer?"

"Fiance, and no. He can get more, plus he has a flask."

"So you guys are engaged?" Kurt nodded and held out the hand his ring was on. "Cool. So there is hope for me, then."

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt opened a beer and carefully poured it into his mouth, still lying down.

"I mean, neither of us is exactly normal looking. I don't mean to offend, it's just how it is. If you can find a good guy who doesn't care that you're blue, maybe I can find a good guy who doesn't care that I'm green." Kurt processed this and tried his best to come up with a good response, but his alcohol fueled brain wasn't cooperating.

"Just stay avay from Logan, he's mine." He tried for a playful tone, and mostly succeeded. Victor looked up, alarmed.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't go for someone else's guy. I'm not like that." Realizing that Kurt had been playing, he relaxed.

"Ve'll have to go to Jerry's some night. It'll be fun."

"I've never been there. I've heard of it though. You didn't have any problems?"

"Nein. I made quite a few friends. Remy got me drunk and I danced." Kurt grinned and dug another beer out of the cooler with his tail. "So, vhat do ve do now?" Victor thought for a minute.

"Well, we raided the alcohol. We could raid the food." Kurt shook his head.

"Nein. Zhe food von't be missed by many."

"Well, we could take prisoners."

"Vhere vould ve put zhem?" Kurt sat up and turned to look at Victor, liking this new idea.

"Have you ever been to the paintball arena?" Kurt scoffed.

"I MADE zhe paintball arena." Victor's eyes got huge.

"Really? That's so awesome! My favorite part is the sniper tower." Kurt smiled.

"Not many people know about zhat. I'm glad you like it. It vas zhe most fun zhing to make. So tell me about your brilliant idea."

(Break)

Logan was talking to Scott when he noticed that the party was getting empty. He glanced at his watch, saw it wasn't even late and hoped Kurt wasn't behind it. His hopes were dashed as he saw Kurt creep in among the people, passing by the drunkest ones, grab a semi-drunk mutant and port away. The process was repeated again and again until only Logan and Scott remained. Soon Kurt took Scott away and there was only Logan and the really drunk mutants, most of whom were passed out already. Kurt reappeared in front of him.

"Are you ready, my love?" Kurt's accent was so thick Logan could just barely make out what he was saying.

"What are you and the lizard up to?" Kurt frowned and put his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Victor and I have raided zhe party and taken prisoners! You are my prisoner and you vill come vith me." Kurt kissed Logan and ported them away.

Logan was only slightly surprised to find they had landed in the paintball arena. Victor was passing out protective gear and paintball guns. When he tried to hand goggles to Logan he waved them away, only to have Kurt put them on his head.

"You must vear zhem. Everyone has to, and if you don't ozhers von't." Kurt turned to Victor. "Zhis is zhe last of zhem. You can make zhe announcement." Victor nodded and climbed up a nearby tree to shout for silence. When that didn't work he threatened the beer that was piled on a table and almost instantly everyone shut up. He began addressing the assembled mutants.

"Kurt and I have taken you all prisoner and you must fight for your freedom! If you can reach the castle you will be returned to the party. Please keep all protective gear on and remember to have fun. Go!" As he said the last word, Victor disappeared to thwart any attempts to shoot him, then bounded through the trees after them. Logan looked at Kurt and shook his head.

"Vhat?"

"You just unleashed a bunch of drunk mutants with paintball guns. Don't you think you should be watching them?" Kurt smiled lopsidedly.

"Victor is doing zhat, and I vill be monitoring zhem." He held up a small tablet computer that was showing the view from different cameras every few seconds. "Now, are you going to stand zhere scowling at me or are you going to have fun?" He gave Logan a kiss and ported away.

(Break)

Kurt landed in the castle and looked around, grinning. It had taken forever to finish, with his mission and getting hurt, then losing all that time to recovery, but it was finally done. It was a relatively small castle, just one floor, but there were turrets at the corners and a catwalk running between them. He climbed up the ladder to perch in a tower and debated adding a moat. Soon enough he heard the sounds of paintball guns being fired and drunken laughter. A trio of mutants emerged from the trees into the small clearing and hooted at finding the castle. Kurt took careful aim and got two of them before they ran inside and he went down to return them to the party.

Over the next hour he kept careful track of who had been returned and who had not. When there were only a few left, Victor appeared, leading the ones who had gotten lost. Kurt took them back and returned, wondering where Logan was. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, frowning.

'Bet you can't find me.  
-L'

Kurt grinned and took off running. He looked all over ground level and when he didn't find Logan there, he next searched the trees. He found Logan in the sniper tower smoking a cigar. He stubbed it out and looked at Kurt.

"Took ya long enough."

I had to eliminate all zhe possible hiding places on zhe ground first. Vhy are you hiding?"

"Just wanted some alone time with you." Logan pulled Kurt to him roughly and they were both very glad they were in the middle of nowhere.

(Break)

They returned to the party a while later, disheveled and grinning like fools. Logan got so sick of people stopping them to congratulate Kurt on the drunken paintball that he finally picked Kurt up and threw him over his shoulder. He gently set him down where they had been sitting previously and was rewarded with a frown.

"Vhy did you do zhat?"

"Because I wanted to get here before the night's over. If people want to compliment your drunken genius, they can come to you." Kurt's tail snuck into Logan's pocket and pulled out the flask, holding it to Logan. "Trying to get me drunk already?" Logan took it and settled down on the ground before taking a drink.

"Just trying to improve your mood." Kurt grinned and settled himself in Logan's lap.

(Break)

Logan woke the next morning to Kurt getting out of bed and pulled him back in. Kurt made an exasperated sound.

"Logan! Let me up!"

"Uh-uh."

"I promise I vill be back after my prayers and meditation."

"ButIglarglesleepgarble."

"I didn't even understand zhat. Go back to sleep, you need it." Kurt ported away and Logan was asleep again in seconds. He woke again when Kurt crawled back in bed then promptly fell asleep. Finally he awoke to Kurt poking him in the forehead.

"Vake up sleepyhead." Logan groaned. He sure hadn't missed hangovers.

"How much alcohol did you feed me?"

"Vell, zhere was your flask, zhen it vas decided that a team effort vas needed, so everyone bought you a shot and Varren practically poured a bottle of whiskey down your throat. Zhat vas finally enough to have you, as zhe kids vould say, totally vasted. Zhen you proceeded to molest me in front of everyone, and vhen I got you home to bed you passed out." Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Let me make it up to you." He snaked a hand under the sheet to find Kurt hard already and grinned wickedly. Before Kurt could speak, he was naked with his hands tied loosely above his head and Logan's mouth doing delicious things to him. Logan brought him to the very edge of climax then stopped, drinking in the look on Kurt's face as he was denied fulfillment. He did that again and again, each time making sure to let Kurt have plenty of time to calm down. When he began to prepare Kurt, he did so roughly and removed his mouth. Kurt cried out at being neglected and unable to stroke himself. When Logan had only gotten two fingers in him, he decided to remedy the situation.

"Enough! Fuck me already!" Logan prepared to comply, turned on at Kurt's language. He positioned himself and paused.

"You sure? I only got to two fingers." In reply, Kurt wrapped his legs around Logan and jerked him forward, impaling himself and climaxing simultaneously. Logan gave him a moment to recover before beginning to pound into him roughly. As Kurt began to get hard again Logan threw his knees over his shoulders and went harder. When they were both close Logan cut the rope holding Kurt, flipped him over and entered him again, pulling him up so they were both kneeling back-to-chest. Neither lasted more than a couple of thrusts and as Logan came he bit the soft flesh where Kurt's shoulder met his neck. They stayed that way for a little bit, panting, before Logan pulled them sideways. He kept himself in Kurt and kissed the back of his neck.

"Feel better?"

"Ja." They lay there for a while before Kurt spoke again.

"Logan, I know vhat you are doing."

"What exactly might that be?" Logan smirked and continued moving his hand along Kurt's body.

"Trying to excite me again."

"Trying?"

"Ok, succeeding. Gently zhis time, please."

"Anything you want."

(Break)

Kurt stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, frowning.

"Logan."

"Yeah?" Said man appeared and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Vhen did you become a vampire?" Kurt gently fingered the bite, where Logan's canines had punctured skin.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't realize I was biting you so hard." Logan tenderly kissed the swollen mark.

"Don't vorry about it, I didn't even feel it. Now let's get some food."

Seated at the table they were halfway through a giant pile of sandwiches before Logan spoke with his mouth still mostly full.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kurt finished chewing and swallowed before replying.

"Ve're going to help vith cleaning up zhen vhatever you vant."

"Can't we just skip the cleanup?"

"Nein. Storm vill have our heads."

(Break)

When they arrived Kurt went to work cleaning stuff out of trees and Logan helped put away the grills and lawn furniture. Victor and Storm were in the same tree as Kurt when Victor decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Kurt, did you and Logan have fun last night?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nein, but zhis morning vas fun." Kurt swung upside-down beside them and pulled his shirt aside. Victor whistled and Storm frowned.

"Logan!" She yelled across the yard. Logan walked over to stand under the tree.

"You called?"

"Yes. Why did you use my patient as a chew toy?" Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"First, he's not your patient anymore, remember? Second, it wasn't intentional. Third, he's the one who demanded that I fu-" He was cut off as Kurt ported down and covered his hand with his mouth.

"Logan, zhey do not need to know vhat goes on in our bedroom." Logan gently peeled Kurt's hand away and smiled.

"I'm sure Vic would enjoy hearing that you enjoy-"

"Logan," Kurt growled. "Enough." Logan ducked under Kurt's arm and kissed his forehead.

"You're right. Kitty really ought to be here too. She's into the sort of stuff we did with-" Kurt ported Logan away and everyone heard a splash before Kurt returned holding the contents of Logan's pockets. Scott wandered over and leaned against the tree.

"You know, Kurt, someday that trick's going to backfire on you." Kurt laughed.

"I made sure he vasn't going to drown." Scott shook his head and walked away.

They had finished cleaning up when Logan emerged from the house and stalked towards the woods, freshly showered and in spare clothes. He walked right past Kurt without saying a word. Kurt frowned and jumped out of the tree to follow him.

"Logan!" When Logan didn't respond he ported up beside him and grabbed his arm. "Vhat's zhe matter?" Logan whirled to face him and Kurt flinched back at the look on his face.

"You threw me in the pool. Again."

"I made sure you vere ok."

"That's not the point. You threw me in the damned pool." Logan turned and started walking again.

"Vhere are you going?"

"Home." Kurt went to take his hand, but Logan pulled away.

"Let me take you."

"Don't touch me." Kurt tried to grab him again and Logan swung at him, knowing Kurt would port out of the way, which he did. Kurt stood and watched as Logan stalked into the woods.

"Victor!" Kurt barked out. The green mutant hesitantly climbed down to stand beside Kurt.

"Yes?"

"Come on, I need to hit somezhing. Hard." He turned and stalked toward the mansion. Victor stood staring after him until Scott cleared his throat, catching his attention.

"I would go if I were you. Kurt rarely feels the need for violence, but when he does it's best for everyone if he's in the Danger Room." Victor nodded and hurried after Kurt.

(Break)

Kurt emerged from the Danger Room two hours later dripping sweat and exhausted. He waved his thanks to Victor and headed to the locker rooms to take a shower. When that was done he sat on a bench and put his head in his hands.

Victor crawled in on the ceiling, camouflage going fully. He saw Kurt sobbing into his hands and crept out again as quietly as possible.

When Kurt composed himself, he considered what to do next. He ported to the house and located Logan in the living room drinking a beer and staring at nothing. Kurt ported up to the bedroom and packed a bag, then ported out of the house again.


	20. Chapter 20

Short and angsty, sorry.

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Kurt came to morning training Monday morning, spoke to no one, and left as soon as it was over. When it was time for him to help Storm, he arrived right as she was beginning and again left as soon as she was done. Storm had no luck finding him the rest of the day and the next day she fared no better. On Friday she finally cornered Logan as he was leaving a Danger Room session with some of the younger students. Heedless of his healing scrapes and bruises, she grabbed his arm and dug her nails in as she dragged him to an empty classroom.

"Ouch! Storm what the hell's wrong with you?"

"More like what the hell is wrong with you! Have you talked to Kurt?" Logan sighed and dug out a cigar, opening a window as he lit it.

"Haven't seen him."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Logan growled and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know what he did? He ported into the house, packed a bag and left! Obviously he doesn't want to see me."

"After you swung at him I don't blame him."

"I knew he was going to port out of the way, that's the only reason I did it!"

"Why were you so mad about him throwing you in the pool, anyway?" Storm crossed her arms and looked at Logan calmly.

"You know how annoying chlorine is?" She nodded. "Imagine that with a super sensitive sense of smell."

"Have you ever told Kurt about that?" She could tell by the look on his face he hadn't. "Don't you think you should before he, say, throws you in the pool to shut you up?" Logan slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand repeatedly.

"I'll go look for him. Thanks, Storm." She smiled.

"It's always fun to beat some sense into you, Logan. Now go find him, apologize to him, take him out to dinner then take him home and do naughty things to him."

"You do realize that if I do get to do naughty things to him, now I'm going to be thinking of you while doing it?"

"You're welcome."

(Break)

Logan had checked with all of Kurt's friends and none of them knew where he was staying. He checked the woods around the house with no luck, then realized where Kurt had to be. He climbed over the fence surrounding the paintball arena and made his way to the castle. He got lost a couple of times and it was getting dark when he finally found it. He whistled as he observed the moat Kurt had put in since last week. It was two feet deep and the bottom was filled with rocks that had been painted blue. Some of them had decorations on them. Logan saw some fish, an alligator, a few lily pads and a couple frogs. The drawbridge wasn't done yet, though, so Logan carefully climbed down and walked the five feet to the other side.

Kurt wasn't in the large room, but there was a sleeping bag, some food and a duffel bag in a corner. Logan climbed the ladder up to the catwalk and found Kurt meditating in one of the turrets. Logan studied him, noting the circles under his eyes and the fact that he had lost weight. Not much, but with how thin Kurt was already every pound was noticeable. Logan settled back to wait for Kurt to finish. He wasn't kept waiting long before Kurt's yellow eyes opened and focused on him.

"Vhat do you vant?"

"To talk." Kurt rolled his eyes and jumped over Logan to land neatly on the catwalk.

"About?"

"Saturday morning."

"You mean vhen you vere trying to disclose details about our personal life and I dropped you in zhe pool, zhen you turned into zhe incredible jerkface?"

"Jerkface?"

"Yep." Kurt perched on a wall and looked at Logan, his tail twitching with agitation. "Vell?" Logan shuffled his feet and looked anywhere but Kurt.

"Well, Storm kind of pointed out that I never told you why I hate pools." He risked a glance up to see Kurt staring at him expectantly. "Well, um, it's not so much the water as it is the chlorine. It really irritates my sensitive nose." He glanced up again to find Kurt staring at him in disbelief.

"Vhy did you not just tell me zhis?"

"I don't know," Logan sighed. Kurt jumped down off the wall and began walking away from Logan. "Where are you going?"

"Avay from here." He began climbing down to the main floor, Logan following. When they reached it, Logan grabbed Kurt's arm and spun him around.

"Kurt, wait."

"Vhy? You don't tell me about zhe chlorine being a problem for you, and zhen you get mad at me for throwing you in zhe pool. Vhat do you vant from me, telepathy? I am not Jean!" Kurt stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his tail twitching in agitation. Logan fell to his knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I was in the wrong, and I don't know how else to apologize. All I can do is grovel on my knees and beg for forgiveness." Kurt suppressed a smile.

"Admit zhat I von zhe bet."

"You won. No contest." Kurt smiled and pulled Logan up to stand before him. Finally smiling, he kissed Logan softly before looking at him with obvious love.

"You fool, I forgave you days ago." Logan wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled them together, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

"I'm your fool though. Let's go out to dinner."

"Not so fast."

"I thought we were good now."

"Not quite." Kurt kissed Logan fiercely before pulling him over to the sleeping bag in the corner.

(Break)

Monday morning they both arrived at the mansion for breakfast, happy and back to normal. Well, almost. Logan was covered in what looked like tattoos but upon closer inspection were threads sewn into his skin. There were colorful swirls, flowers, birds and all kinds of other things decorating his arms, neck and face. It had been Kurt's 'punishment' for losing the bet. Logan didn't mind, Kurt had had fun decorating him and since he had gotten used to the thread it didn't itch anymore. He was just grateful that no one had commented on how carefully he was walking.


	21. Chapter 21

M rated stuff in here.

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

For their one year anniversary Logan and Kurt took a week off and went to the Canadian side of Niagara falls. The first couple of days were spent in bed, of course. The morning of the third day found them tangled together watching the sunrise.

"Hey Logan."

"Yeah Kurt?" Logan chuckled as Kurt's tail tickled his ribs. "Cut that out."

"Sorry, it's just too much fun. Anyhow, vant to go do some touristy zhings today? As much as I have been enjoying zhis, I zhink ve should actually do some sightseeing, ozhervise ve could have just stayed in our own bed." He rolled over to straddle Logan's hips and grin down at him.

"You do that, and expect me to want to get out of bed?"

"I did not say ve should go right at zhis very moment."

(Break)

They were standing in line to see the tunnels under the falls when Kurt noticed Logan scowling at some people.

"Logan."

"What."

"Stop scowling at zhose people."

"I don't like the way they're looking at you"

"So? Let zhem look." Logan looked down at Kurt.

"They're being rude."

"Ignore zhem."

"But-" Kurt cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Ignore zhem." He pulled Logan's head down so he could speak softly in his ear. "If you do, I vill revard you very handsomely." He licked Logan's ear and grinned at the slight shudder that ran through the taller man.

"I suppose I can deal with that." Logan smiled and pulled Kurt close to kiss his forehead.

(Break)

After they had seen all the tourist attractions and museums, they decided to go to a casino. Kurt was wandering around waiting for Logan to get back from the restroom when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find an attractive woman with purple hair and skin smiling at him.

"Hi. My name's Arlene. I couldn't help noticing your coloring and thought I'd introduce myself."

"Hallo, I am Kurt. It is nice to meet you." He shook the offered hand and gave Arlene a winning smile.

"So what can you do? I'm a levitator, myself."

"I can teleport and climb up valls." Arlene smiled and ran a finger up his arm.

"That sounds like fun. So, is your girlfriend going to get jealous because you're talking to me?"

"Vell, I don't-"

"No girlfriend, huh? How.." she paused and thrust her not-inconsiderable chest out. "Fortunate."

"Nope, he doesn't have a girlfriend." Logan appeared behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "But his fiance might get a tad bit upset. That would be me, by the way." Arlene recoiled, but quickly recovered and the smile was back on her face.

"How would you both like to come up to my room?" She winked and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"I don't zhink-" She cut him off with by placing her hand over Kurt's mouth, ignoring Logan's growl.

"You don't need to think. We can have some fun, no strings attached." Her wrist was seized in a large hand and forced from Kurt's mouth. Logan came around and leaned down until he was two inches from Arlene's face.

"If you touch him again I will remove your hand. With these." He slowly slid his claws out of his free hand between their faces. "Want to guess what I can do?" Arlene paled and backed away, her hands held up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble, I'll go now." She quickly turned and hurried away from them. Logan retracted his claws and turned to Kurt.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Vhat vas zhat?"

"What was what?"

"Zhe overprotective fiance act." Kurt took Logan's hand and smiled at him. "Not zhat it vasn't totally hot." Logan smiled and blushed a little.

"I guess I just didn't like the way she was looking at you like you're a piece of meat."

"So, only you are allowed to look at me like I am somezhing yummy?" Logan beamed down at Kurt, amused at the double entendre.

"Pretty much. Can we get out of here now?" Kurt was about to reply when he was hit by a squealing blur of long brown hair. No, wait, the hair wasn't squealing, there was a young woman in there.

"Kurt! Oh my goodness what are you doing here!" The long haired woman had a similar accent to Kurt, only not as pronounced, as though she had practiced toning it down.

"Angelena? How, vhat, vhy?" Kurt gave up trying to form a complete sentence and hugged her back fiercely.

"It's just Lena now. The circus is here to perform, vhat are you doing here?" She finally let go of Kurt and stepped back to look Kurt up and down, so Logan took the opportunity to scrutinize her. Lena had a slim acrobats body similar to Kurt's and she was tall, at least six feet. Her facial features were delicate and her ears pointed slightly at the tip. Dark brown eyes turned from Kurt to look at him. "Who's this?" Kurt flushed and hurried to make introductions.

"Logan, zhis is Lena, ve grew up togezher. Lena, zhis is my fiance Logan. Ve are here for our one year anniversary." Logan held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lena ignored the hand and hugged Logan tightly.

"It is nice to meet you, Logan. Kurt alvays did have good taste in men." Before she could continue there was a buzzing noise and she swore in German. "I have to go, can we catch up after the show? Wait, I have a better idea." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a ticket, which she handed to Logan. "This will get you a front row seat. Kurt, come vith me."

"Vhat-" Kurt was cut off as Lena began to drag him away. He ported back to Logan and gave him a quick kiss. "I guess I vill see you at zhe show." He chuckled "I hope you vill like it."

"Just be careful." Logan sighed as he watched Kurt being drug away by Lena again and started to make his way to the part of the casino the circus was performing in.

(Break)

Logan showed an usher his ticket and was led to the front row where he had a perfect view of the stage. It was huge with the typical circus setup; a large ring, a trapeze and high wire as well at several other interesting things. He wasn't kept waiting long before the show began with a tiger act. One of them paused to sniff at him and he grinned at it. The tigers were followed by clowns and the clowns were followed by some kind of dog act.

Finally the acrobats took the stage and Logan watched, entranced, as Kurt performed with the others as though he had last practiced with them this morning rather than years ago. For the grand finale, they removed the net and a lone figure began walking the tightrope blindfolded. A disembodied voice informed the audience that the Incredible Nightcrawler hadn't performed his signature feat in years, and there was in fact no safety to catch him if he should fall. Logan tensed as he watched Kurt catch and juggle flaming torches, swords and bowling pins. The rest of the act went well, it was only in the final part that it started to go badly. Logan wasn't sure how much was staged but he knew the fall wasn't. Kurt managed to catch himself, but his fingers slipped and Logan leapt onstage to catch him out of pure instinct.

Kurt fell into Logan's arms as though it had been rehearsed. He wrapped his arms around Logan's neck.

"Logan?" He said softly.

"Yeah." Logan replied just as softly.

"My hero. Now ve need to bow so zhey zhink it vas supposed to happen." Kurt slipped off his blindfold and jumped out of Logan's arms, taking his hand to lead him to take a bow. He then led Logan backstage, where he threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I am so glad you caught me. It vould have really hurt to land on zhe stage." Logan hugged him back just as tightly.

"Why didn't you teleport?"

"I don't know. I guess I vas so surprised I just froze. I need to go out for zhe final bow now." He gave Logan a soft kiss and ported away to join his fellow performers.

Logan leaned against a wall and watched as the performers took another bow and went to change from their colorful costumes. When several burly men began tearing down, he decided to help since he was waiting for Kurt anyway.

(Break)

Kurt, once more dressed in normal clothing, found Logan helping the people tearing down, laughing and joking with them. He leaned against a doorway and watched for a while, glad that Logan was enjoying himself.

""You could come back to us, you know. We have all missed you." Lena hadn't made a sound as she crept up behind Kurt. He turned and smiled at her.

"Vhat of my life here? Vhat of Logan?"

"Logan would fit right in. He and Klaus can have a strongman act." She gestured to where Logan was talking with Klaus, a tall well-muscled brunette in his late twenties. "They get along vell enough." Kurt shook his head.

"I am needed at zhe school. I have students and responsibilities. I have a home vith Logan. As much as I miss zhe circus, I cannot leave. I am vhere I am supposed to be." Lena sighed and smiled sadly.

"You alvays have been stubborn. Can I at least convince you and Logan to have dinner with me?"

"I zhink zhat can be arranged." Kurt grinned as Logan walked over to them and pulled him into a hug. "Hello dear. Did you have fun vith tear down?"

"Indeed I did. Did you have fun scaring me to death?" Kurt chuckled and gave Logan a kiss.

"My apologies. Vill you feel better if I make it up to you later?" Logan pretended to consider for a moment.

"I suppose. So what are we doing for dinner?" Lena cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I was just asking Kurt if you two would join me. I know of a great restaurant near here."

"Sure, that would be great." Kurt nodded his agreement to Logan's words as he tried to hide the fact that his tail was untying the rope holding the curtain open.

(Break)

The restaurant was quiet and tastefully dim with soft jazz playing in the background. They were shown to a large corner booth where they could converse without worrying about other people overhearing them. Once they had settled in and ordered, Lena looked across the table to Kurt snuggled up against Logan, their hands entwined.

"So Logan, are you a teacher too?" Logan shook his head.

"No, I don't have much patience for kids. I'm more of a transport guy and handyman." Kurt giggled and Logan ruffled his hair. "What would you call it then?" Kurt considered for a moment.

"More like a fetch and deliver boy. Hey!" Kurt tried and failed to grab his drink from Logan's hand.

"I think you've had enough alcohol."

"Zhat vas my first drink!" Lena laughed at their antics.

"You guys fight like a couple of kids."

"Vhat do you expect? I vas raised in a circus," Kurt quipped. "I don't know vhat his excuse is." He jerked a thumb at Logan, who chuckled. Kurt took the opportunity to steal his drink back.

"I'm 130 years old, I think I've earned the right to act however I want." Lena's eyes got round.

"You're 130? How do you stay so young looking?"

"Lots of alcohol, cigars and sex." Kurt choked on his drink and smacked his arm. "Ow. What was that for?"

"For making me choke on my drink. Jerk."

"Well, sorry Buttercup." He turned back to Lena. "One of my mutations is that I can heal quickly, which causes me to look a lot younger than I really am."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"That's one way to put it. One of the upsides is I don't get a lot of hangovers." Logan smiled and took a drink of his beer. "Unless he decides to feed me a lot of alcohol."

"Zhat vas only once, and I had help." Kurt tried to look indignant and failed. "Besides, you had fun."

"That I did." Lena smiled fondly.

"You alvays did have a tendency for mischief. So how did you two meet? How did you end up dating?" Kurt and Logan looked at each other and Logan gestured for Kurt to go ahead."

"Vell long story short I accidentally ported into his lap and ve became friends. I helped him remodel his house and ve vent on a mission togezher vhere he lost a bet about my tail."

"Did he bet you couldn't go without your hands?"

"Ja. Of course I von and made him vear a pink shirt for a whole day. Zhen I dropped him in zhe pool and he attacked me. Ve have been togezher ever since." Kurt smiled up at Logan, who kissed his forehead and smiled back.

"Aww, you guys are so cute. Vhen is the wedding?" Logan shrugged.

"We haven't decided yet. I finally convinced him to let me propose after I almost lost him. Well, I didn't give him much choice, I did it via pizza toppings." Lena laughed at that.

"I assume it went well, though." Kurt nodded.

"Of course. I'd be crazy to say no to zhis man. But I have been playing vith a date."

"What would that be?" Logan was surprised, Kurt hadn't said anything about getting married yet. Kurt grinned.

"April first." Logan looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"It's perfect. We'll have almost a year to get ready, and Storm can make sure it's not rainy." Kurt smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'm so glad you like it. Ve'll have 10 months, vhich vill be more zhan enough."

"Well, don't forget to send an invitation to your old circus family." Lena gestured to their waiter for more drinks and Kurt smiled at her.

"How could I? You have to be zhe flower girl." They all laughed at that.

(Break)

They made it back to their hotel room so late it was early. Lena had insisted on taking them out on the town to celebrate, and some of the other performers had joined them. If anyone can have a good time, it's a bunch of German circus performers. They had nearly gotten kicked out of one bar for juggling empty beer bottles and at another a few of the contortionists had decided to perform on the bar itself. They had gotten applause and shots from the owner that time.

Kurt threw his shoes in the corner and flopped back onto the bed still dressed. Mostly. He wasn't sure where his shirt had gone. Logan took the time to remove his shirt and pants before crawling across the bed to look down at Kurt.

"Having a little trouble handling your alcohol there Buttercup?" Kurt giggled up at him.

"Nein, Sunshine. Mein alcohol is handling me quite nicely." His tail clumsily unbuttoned his pants and drew them off, letting them flop on the floor beside the bed.

"Really now? You've got the giggles, which is weird because you usually get silly when you're drunk, but not THIS silly." Kurt giggled again.

"Perhaps it is because I am overjoyed zhat ve have chosen a vedding date and I got to see people I have not seen in years." His tail crept up Logan's side and wrapped itself around his waist.

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with the many many fruity drinks you polished off?" Logan felt the tail gently pulling him down and he let it.

"Maybe just a little." Kurt grinned up at Logan. "Now vould you please explain to me vhy ve are talking instead of having incredibly awesome sex?" His tail had pulled Logan flush against him and he felt that he was not the only one who wanted more than conversation.

"Because you are just too damn cute when you're giggly." Logan went to kiss Kurt, but pulled back right before their lips met. "Then again, you're too damn cute all the ti-" Kurt growled and jerked him back down, claiming his mouth in a rough kiss. Logan got the hint and stopped teasing. He allowed Kurt to pull him closer against him and deepened the kiss, running his hand up Kurt's side and burying it in his hair. Kurt moaned into his mouth when he gently tugged and ran a fingernail down Logan's spine. His tail made quick work of their remaining clothing and soon they were bare and pressed tightly against each other. Kurt broke the kiss and began sucking on Logan's neck, his tail searching around on the nightstand for what was already in Logan's hand. Logan chuckled and nudged Kurt's legs apart, reaching his hand down to insert a slick finger into him.

"You are sneaky. I like it." Kurt bit down on Logan's neck, causing him to shudder and close his eyes. He went back to preparing Kurt and soon was pressed up against him. At Kurt's nod he thrust all the way in, reveling in the gasp his lover made. He gave him no time to recover before pulling out and thrusting back in again. He repeated the process until Kurt was begging and cursing in German. Finally Logan took pity on him and stayed inside him as he thrust and soon Kurt was on the edge of release. Logan adjusted his angle minutely, hitting Kurt's prostate dead on and Kurt cried out as he came, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut. Logan thrust a few more times before joining him in release, letting out an animal like noise before collapsing onto Kurt.

They lay there for a few minutes, both utterly exhausted. Finally Logan rolled off the bed and picked Kurt up to carry him to the bathroom. He deposited him gently in the over-sized bathtub and turned on the water. As it was filling he poured in some bubbles and got the loofahs from the shower. He tossed one at Kurt's head and eased himself into the tub.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow? Or should I say later today?" Kurt smiled tiredly at him.

"Sleeping, zhen dinner out at zhe nifty restaurant ve saw earlier. Perhaps a bar after zhat. Sex in zhere a few times as vell." Logan chuckled as he scrubbed the blue off his stomach.

"No touristy things?"

"Nein. I zhink I have had enough of touristy zhings." Logan grinned and pulled Kurt over to lay on his chest. "Do you vant me to fall asleep in zhe bathtub?"

"No. Let's go to bed then."

"You took the vords right out of my mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

Second to last chapter. :)

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

When they got back from their vacation life returned to normal. They began compiling a guest list for their wedding and Logan asked Hank to officiate. They had everything planned out within two weeks, and had everything but the food for the reception before a month had gone by.

They were relaxing on the porch with Victor and Scott when Remy's motorcycle came roaring up the driveway. He grinned as he got off his bike and shouted up to them.

"I hear you two are gettin hitched!" Logan tossed him a beer and he smoothly caught it.

"Yep. Want to be my best man?" Remy bounded up the steps and seated himself in the railing.

"Hell yes! Who's dis?" He pointed at Victor.

"Zhis is Victor, he's going to be my best man," Kurt informed him. "Ve need to take him to Jerry's sometime too." Remy eyed the green mutant before holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Remy. Gay, bi or jus' curious?" Victor shook his hand and smiled.

"Gay. Nice to meet you too. I think you're the one who defeated my hardest zombie simulation a few years ago."

"Yep, dat's me. So, you got anyting tight an black in your closet?" Victor grinned.

"Are you kidding? Half my wardrobe is tight and black." Remy laughed and rubbed his hands together like a villain hatching an evil plot.

"Perfect. Hop on my bike an we'll go pick sometin out." He pointed at Scott. "You be back here in an hour ready to go. I tink you know how to dress for Jerry's." Scott nodded and Remy pointed at Kurt. "You wear de pants from last time and de mesh shirt I helped you pick out with a tank top underneat." Kurt snapped a mock salute and Remy pointed at Logan. "You..." He paused. "You wear jeans an Kurt'll find you a shirt." Logan narrowed his eyes at Remy.

"You think I can't dress myself?"

"I never said dat. But I know you'd pick out de rattiest shirt in your closet jest to spite me."

"No I wouldn't. Kurt went through my clothes and threw all the ones with holes in them in the compost heap. After he cut them into strips." Remy, Scott and Victor burst into laughter at this. Logan scowled and stalked into the house, muttering under his breath. Remy finished his beer and walked to his motorcycle, motioning for Victor to follow him. Scott, still snickering, got on his bike and started it up. With a wave to Kurt, he took off, leaving Remy to try to catch him. Kurt sighed and ported upstairs to comfort his grumpy Logan.

(Break)

When Scott arrived back at Logan and Kurt's house he found them in the living room watching tv. Kurt was dressed as Remy had asked him to be with the addition of a dog collar and some strategically placed chains. Logan was clearly sulking, dressed in jeans and a tight navy blue shirt. His hair was done up in messy spikes and Kurt had somehow gotten a silver chain collar on him that drew Scott's eyes to some rapidly healing marks on his neck. He smirked and flopped into an armchair.

"I see Kurt got you dressed, Logan." Logan shot Scott a look that would have withered a lesser mutant.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut. Where's Remy and Victor?" Scott shrugged.

"They should be here soon. When I left they were getting Victor's hearse out of the garage." Kurt's eyes got wide and he grinned like a kid set loose in a toy store.

"Ve get to ride in zhe Green Monster? Woo hoo!" Victor's hearse had been lovingly restored, fitted with seats in the back and painted bright green with scales. It's front was painted to look like a monster face with a wide-open mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Yep. I don't know why they're not here yet." Scott frowned and looked out the window. Logan chuckled.

"Getin' jealous there Scott? Don't worry, I don't think Victor is his type." Scott scowled and Logan laughed.

"Don't vorry, Scott," Kurt said. "Victor has his eye on a human he met at zhe mall a few veeks ago."

"I'm not worried. Remy and I aren't an item and we never will be. I was just worried about the potholes in the driveway." Before Kurt could reply, they all heard the sound of Victor's hearse coming down the driveway. It gleamed in the dying light, and it became clear that they had taken so long because they got Storm to wash it off. Soon they were all piled into the Green Monster and on their way to Jerry's place, talking and laughing the whole way there.

When they got there, Remy got them in again without waiting in line, and Victor's jaw dropped as he took in the enormous club. Kurt reached over and gently shut his mouth and waved his hand to get his attention.

"It is quite impressive, is it not?"

"Yeah," Victor breathed. "I never thought it'd be this massive. Hey, that's Pete!" Without another word, Victor bounded off to the DJ booth, heedlessly jumping over people and climbing on walls to get there. When he reached the booth the crowd broke into applause. Victor turned and blushed, then bowed before his camouflage reflex kicked in and he became invisible. Logan chuckled and led the group to a table in the back. Scott disappeared and came back with drinks for everyone, making sure Kurt got a Berry Bomb since he loved them so much. Logan groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Did you really have to get him one of those? We'll be carrying him out at the end of the night." Scott laughed.

"Think of it this way. At least you'll have a good chance of getting laid tonight." Remy rolled his eyes.

"He don't need to get 'im drunk for dat. Dey still go at it like bunnies. Speakin of which, excuse me a moment." Remy made his way though the crowd to wrap his arms around a tall skinny redhead and nibble on his ear. Scott made a noise of disgust and turned away. Logan noticed and chuckled.

"Don't be getting jealous there, Scott. Remy doesn't do monogamy. You know that." Scott huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not jealous." Logan laughed as he lit a cigar.

"Sure you're not. I'm the Pope too." Just then, Victor decided to reappear, bright green drink in hand. "Vhat is zhat, Victor?" Kurt looked at it curiously.

"It's called an Alien Urine Sample. Try it." He held it out and Kurt took a sip, recoiling at the taste.

"Ugh! It's so sour!" Victor laughed.

"I know! It's awesome." A new song came on and Victor grabbed Kurt's arm. "Come dance, I requested this one!" Laughing, Kurt handed his drink to Logan and allowed Victor to drag him out onto the dance floor. Scott and Logan watched them with amusement.

"So," Scott began. "What's through those doors, anyway?" He gestured to the row of double doors along the far wall. Logan shrugged.

"Nothing special. Dimly lit rooms with easy to clean floors and lots of trash cans. If I remember right there are some shower stalls and 'changing rooms' in a couple of them." He used his fingers to make quotations around the words 'changing rooms' so Scott understood that was not their true purpose.

"Why... You know what, never mind. I don't want to know."

"No, I don't think you do. Let's just say the rooms are for the more promiscuous and voyeuristic of the clientele here and leave it at that." Scott sighed and shook his head, going to take another drink before something happening on the dance floor caught his eye.

"We've got trouble," he said, nodding to where Kurt and Victor were surrounded by three unfriendly looking construction workers. Kurt had his hands up and was talking calmly while Victor was looking at them, eyes wide with fear. Logan got up and made his way to them. By this time, most of the people in the club had noticed what was going on and had stopped whatever they were doing to watch, so Logan had to poke a few people to get them to move. As he drew closer, he could hear Kurt trying to play peacemaker.

"As I vas saying, Victor did not mean to bump into you." His tail swished agitatedly. "He apologized, so vhy do ve not let zhis go and go back to enjoying our respective evenings?" The biggest one shook his head.

"That ain't the way it works, freaks. How about you leave and we'll think about leaving your freaky bodies in one piece?" Logan could hear Scott trying to tell him something but ignored him as he shouldered his way into the group and stood beside Kurt, arms crossed and feet planted firmly.

"Is there a problem here?" He snarled, looking directly at the spokesperson for the group, who made a dismissive gesture at him.

"This is between us and the freaks. It's none of your business, so get out of here." Logan decided he would call this man Shovelface, and his two cronies would be Cinder-block and Mud. He could feel Victor cowering behind him. Poor kid had just wanted a night out and now these thugs were going to ruin it for him. Logan pretended to consider Shovelface's words.

"Let's see, you're threatening my fiance and my friend, calling them derogatory names and turning what was an accident into a huge issue. I think it is my business." Shovelface took a moment to decipher Logan's words, then shrugged.

"Your funeral." He swung a fist at Logan's head and Logan tilted it slightly to the side so the fist connected with adamantium-enforced bone and shattered. As Shovelface writhed on the floor in pain, Logan looked at Cinder-block and Mud.

"Anything else to add?" They quickly shook their heads and went to aid Shovelface. Logan turned to Victor and Kurt. "You guys ok?" He was answered by two sets of arms wrapping around him and a set of blue lips meeting his own.

"You are our hero, mein liebe." Victor nodded.

"Thank you so much, Logan. I thought they were going to beat us to a pulp." Logan laughed and tossed both of them over his shoulders. Victor was almost as light as Kurt.

"You guys could have taken them. They don't have cool mutations like camouflage and teleportation." He set them down at the table and soon Scott joined them, looking relieved.

"Logan! I was trying to tell you that Frank's got a violent temper. But I see you handled him just fine." Logan nodded and knocked on his head.

"Takes a lot more than some mutantist asshole to knock me down." Kurt chuckled and climbed playfully into Logan's lap to whisper in his ear.

"I bet I could knock you down. It vouldn't even be hard." He licked the shell of Logan's ear and grabbed his drink. Draining it, he didn't notice Logan exchange a look with someone over his head. He did notice when someone took his empty glass and replaced it with a full one. He turned to see Remy grinning at him, his hair disheveled and a smirk on his face.

"Danke, Remy. What took you so long?" Remy shrugged.

"Jack was bein shy. Had to find a quiet place." Scott made a noise and walked away. "What's his problem?"

"Don't mind him," Logan replied. "He's just a little jealous. Not that he's admitting it. Apparently you're the best lay he's ever had." Remy laughed and took a drink.

"Well, I did have a good teacher." He and Logan both laughed at that and Victor looked confused. Kurt shook his head at the unasked question and tried to direct the conversation in a different way.

"So, vas zhat zhe famous Pete?" He nodded toward the DJ where a slim human was fiddling with knobs. He had black hair, facial piercings and full sleeve tattoos. Victor nodded and grinned happily. "I can see vhy you like him. Is he our age?"

"He's a little older than us. I didn't know he DJed here, I just thought he worked at the music store."

"Vell, he's brilliant for vorking here as vell. There have to be guys here who only come to look at him. And it looks like he is coming zhis vay." Sure enough, Pete was making his way through the crowd, waving at Victor when he caught him looking. When he reached them he pulled Victor into a hug.

"Are you alright? I couldn't see what happened." He asked in a perfect Australian accent that had Logan, Kurt and Remy stunned. Victor winked at them and nodded.

"Yeah, Logan got to us in time to stop them from actually doing anything to us."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He released Victor and shook hands with Logan, Kurt and Remy. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Pete."

"Nice to meet you too," Kurt replied. "I am Kurt, zhis is my fiance Logan and our friend Remy. Our ozher friend Scott is here as vell, but he seems to have vondered off somevhere." He looked around and spotted Scott talking to a group of men in the corner. "Zhere he is."

"Hey, I know him. He used to come in here and hide in the back booths." Pete shook his head. "Small world. Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I just wanted to make sure Victor was ok and now I've got to get back to my booth. Come with me for a bit, Vic?" Victor nodded and they started walking away. "Catch you guys later." Kurt waved cheerfully.

"Farevell!" Logan pulled Kurt closer to him and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"You are entirely too happy for someone who almost got his ass handed to him by 3 thugs." Kurt turned and snuggled into Logan's neck.

"Perhaps I am simply grateful to have been rescued by my handsome soon to be husband." Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at Remy.

"How strong are his drinks?" Kurt swatted him playfully.

"So if I say anyzhing slightly romantic, I must be drunk? For your information, I've not had enough to be drunk." He kissed the tip of Logan's nose and ported over to Scott to talk to him.

The rest of the night went uneventfully, and the 5 of them walked out to the parking lot laughing and joking. Kurt, Victor and Remy were immersed in a wild conversation about fairy tales and Halloween. Logan shook his head and looked at Scott.

"Sometimes I wonder about those three. The stuff they-" A loud noise cut him off as a pipe connected with the back of his head. Logan's eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed to the pavement. Cinder-block and Mud stepped out of the shadows, Mud smacking the pipe against his palm.

"You didn't fight fair. Now Frank's got a busted hand and we have a score to settle." Remy growled low in his throat and pulled out his deck of cards.

"You picked de wrong group to mess wit'. We'll give ya one chance to walk away unharmed." Cinder-block shook his head.

"We ain't going nowhere." He reached into a pocket but before he could pull out the switchblade he was knocked over by a blue streak. Kurt slammed him into the ground and wrapped his fingers around his throat.

"You dare to threaten us?" He slammed Cinder-block's head off the cracked and dirty pavement. "Vhat makes you zhink you could take down five mutants?" Strong hands were on Kurt's shoulders, pulling him back. He resisted and snarled down at the man he was trying to choke to death. More hands grabbed him and pulled him off of Cinder-block. He blinked and looked around. Mud was lying on the ground unconscious, Logan was sitting up rubbing the back of his head and Scott, Victor and Remy were holding onto him. Kurt looked down at Mud to see him curled up in a ball with a look of terror on his face. He ported out of his friends' grasp to kneel beside Logan.

"Are you all right, mein liebe?" Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just knocked me out for a minute. Are you ok? You looked like you were going to kill that guy." Kurt flushed and looked down.

"I lost control. I zhought zhey killed you." Logan put his hand under Kurt's chin and tilted his head up so he could look him in the eye.

"You know it takes a lot more than that to kill me," he said softly. Kurt nodded.

"I know, but I vas not zhinking." He stood and extended a hand to Logan. Logan took it and stood, looking around.

"What do we do about these guys?" Remy shrugged.

"I say we leave 'em here."

"Good plan," Scott agreed. So they left the would-be assailants where they were, making sure first that they were out of the way of traffic.

In the Green Monster, Remy, Scott and Victor stretched out in the back and Kurt used Logan for a pillow in the front. When they got to the house, everyone crawled out and into the house.

The next morning, Kurt found Victor asleep on the stairs, Remy draped sideways in an armchair and Scott passed out on the couch. He smiled, shook his head and went to find the camera for blackmail pictures.


	23. Chapter 23

I would just like to say thank you for reading and this is the last chapter. It took me 5 months to write and edit this monster. :)

M rated stuff, don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

The day of Logan and Kurt's wedding dawned bright and clear. It was the perfect spring day, warm and dry with no rain predicted, not that Storm would allow rain anyway. In the house, Logan was nervously pacing in the room he and his 'groomspeople' were using.

"Where the hell could he be?" he growled. "He knew it was today, hell I even told him to be here early!" Storm shrugged.

"You know Remy. He's probably off doing something stupid and he'll rush in here covered in dirt."

"Or he's bedding some... fortunate young man," Jean-Paul supplied from the corner, looking bored.

"He better not be." Logan sighed and started to run a hand through his hair, but stopped just in time. Storm had threatened to cut his fingers off if he messed up his hair again. Finally the door opened and Remy entered, looking disheveled and thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran inta someone-" Logan cut him off.

"Dammit Remy, you're lucky it's almost time or I'd beat the shit out of you. It's my wedding day and you're off getting laid!"

(Break)

Across the house, Scott silently entered the room Kurt and his groomspeople were using. Bobby noticed and motioned for him to fix his collar to hide a hickey. Scott nodded his thanks and walked over to where Victor and Kitty were arguing with Kurt about flowers.

"Kurt, you can't put water in them!" Kitty protested.

"But it won't be the same if they're dry!" Victor whined. Kurt looked and Scott and raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat do you zhink, Scott? Victor vants us to have vater in our flowers, but Kitty does not like zhe idea." Kurt gestured to the 5 fake flowers lying nearby. They looked like regular daisies but, in a nod to Kurt's playful nature, they had a tube attached to a bulb that could hold water. Scott considered a moment.

"Hank would kill us if someone got squirted during the ceremony. Best to leave them dry, otherwise the temptation for some people might be too great." He cast a glance at Victor and Bobby, who wore matching smirks."

"Finally!" Kitty exclaimed, "someone with some common sense speaks up." There was a knock on the door and Jean poked her head in.

"You guys ready?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, then I need Bobby, Scott and Kitty. Victor, Kurt, you two will be up soon." Kurt snapped a mock salute and Jean rolled her eyes. "Some days I wonder about you." Kurt stuck his tongue out at her as she closed the door behind her.

(Break)

In the backyard chairs had been set out to form two groups, tilted inward slightly and facing the makeshift altar set up in front of the trees. Soft music began playing and the guests turned to watch the groomspeople walk down the aisle. Kitty and Colossus went first, followed by Scott and Storm, Bobby and Jean-Paul and Victor and Remy. At the altar they split and lined up on each side of it. A moment was allowed for the guests to admire the black tuxedos and dresses worn by the groomspeople, the only difference being Logan's side had red roses attached to them and Kurt's had the fake daisies. The wedding march began to play and everyone stood and turned to watch Lena walk down the aisle carrying a beautiful bouquet followed by Kurt and Logan. It had been decided that they would walk down the aisle together, so it didn't seem like one of them was the 'bride' and the other the groom. They walked arm in arm, Kurt dressed in a pure white tuxedo with a dark blue silk tie, and Logan in a dark blue tuxedo with a white silk tie. They reached the altar and stood in silence a moment, waiting for Hank to begin.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "we have gathered here today to witness the union of these two people before the eyes of God." He smiled and looked out among the crowd. "But you and I know there is nothing normal about this couple, so why would their wedding be any different?" A laugh made its way through the crowd. "But before we get down to the fun part, let us pray." Everyone bowed their heads and Hank said a brief but heartfelt prayer for Kurt and Logan's future together. When it was over he rubbed his hands together and grinned at them. "Well, let's get to it. Since you wrote your own vows, let's start with those." He gestured to Kurt, who smiled nervously and turned to Logan.

"I-" he stopped and cleared his throat. "I promise to make you colored food vhenever possible, to never zhrow you into swimming pools, to smack some sense into you vhen you need it and to get you totally hammered vhenever I can get avay vith it. I also promise to remain faithful to you, to alvays be zhere vhen you need a sympathetic ear or someone to carry you home vhen you break an ankle," Hank couldn't help but grin at this part. "To molest you at every possible opportunity and to love you for zhe rest of our days." He grinned at Logan and Logan grinned back at him. Hank gestured to Logan to say his vows and he sheepishly fished a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Kurt, I thought a lot about what to write in my vows. Actually, I only finished them last night and that was only because Storm smacked me around till I actually picked up a pen and wrote them down. So here goes. I promise to call you Buttercup whenever it will embarrass you the most, that you will never wake up any other color, that I will cuddle you when you're hungover, that I will keep you hydrated when you're fasting and that I will make you sleep in sometimes. I also promise to love you for the rest of my life, to protect you with my life and to always come back to you." Hank smiled and nodded.

"Very nice, you two. Now for the rings. Who has them?" Kurt's tail came up with a small box in its grasp that it handed to Hank. He removed the rings and handed them to Kurt and Logan. "You know what to do." Kurt took Logan's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Vith zhis ring I zhee ved. For better or for vorse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as ve both shall live." Logan took Kurt's hand and put the other ring in his finger. When he spoke, his voice had a rough tone to it.

"With this ring I thee wed. For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as we both live." Hank decided not to comment on the skipped words.

"Logan, do you take Kurt as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Kurt, do you take Logan as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Excellent. What God has joined, let no man part. By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom." There were cheers and whoops from the audience as Kurt grabbed Logan by the collar and pulled him down for a rough kiss. When it evolved into a make-out session, Hank gently pried them apart and sent them down the aisle, huge grins in place as they waved to their friends and family. Once they disappeared into the house, Logan having scooped Kurt up at the threshold, the guests made their way back to their vehicles to get ready for the reception later in the day.

In the house, Logan started to carry Kurt up the stairs, but stopped at the window. He flopped down on Kurt's pillow and pulled his husband in for a lengthy kiss.

"How's it feel?" His fingers began working on Kurt's clothing. Kurt laughed and tilted his head up to give Logan access to his neck.

"It is amazing. Zhis is all I've dreamed for and more." Logan chuckled against Kurt's throat and tossed their jackets down the stairs.

"So you dreamed that our first time having sex after getting married would be in the bay window?" Kurt smacked him lightly, then moaned as Logan nipped along his collarbone.

"Not vhat I meant, but it is fitting. Zhis is vhere ve got to know each ozher, after all, as vell as vhere ve first made love." Logan nodded absently, nibbling on Kurt's earlobe and wondering if it would be appropriate to just cut their remaining clothing off. "Oh, go ahead and cut zhem off. I know you vant to." Logan grinned and made short work of their remaining clothing with his claws. He captured Kurt's lips in a soft kiss and began gently preparing him. Soon Kurt growled impatiently and positioned himself over Logan, slowly sinking down until Logan was fully inside him. It was slow and sweet, lasting for the better part of an hour. After they had reached their mutual climax, Kurt rested his sweaty head against Logan's.

"As much as I vant to just stay here like zhis, ve vill be having guests in a few hours. Hot tub?"

(Break)

They emerged from their house to cheers and catcalls. Kurt looked surprised to find Victor, Scott, Remy, Kitty, Colossus, Storm and Jean setting up for the reception.

"Vhat are you all doing here? Zhe reception doesn't start for anozher two hours." Victor hopped down from the roof to answer him.

"We figured you guys would be a little, um, busy and it looks like we were right. So we came to help. Logan, since when do you bruise?" Logan flushed and tugged his t-shirt up higher.

"No idea what you're talkin about, kid. We really do appreciate the help though. What still needs done?" Ignoring Victor's eye roll, Logan walked over to help Scott and Remy finish setting up the buffet tables.

By the time the guests started arriving, everything was set up. Blue and silver streamers were in the trees, on the house, crisscrossed on tables and chairs and pretty much anywhere else Victor had been able to attach them. Small candles were in the center of each table and little gift bags were scattered everywhere. They contained a small picture of Kurt and Logan, some candies and a disposable camera so the guests could take pictures for them.

Storm had left and re-arrived with her date, a petite woman with dark hair. Kurt's circus family all arrived in one big van and Logan had a hard time not making clown jokes. Even Professor Xavier had brought a date, no one knew who she was but Kurt knew it was Mystique in disguise. She had come to the wedding as a balding middle-aged man with tiny glasses.

After everyone had gotten food and settled down in their seats, Logan stood and waited for them to stop talking.

"Well, everyone, I just wanted to say thanks for coming to the wedding and, um..." Kurt took pity on him and stood, pushing him to sit with a soft kiss.

"Ve appreciate each and every one of you who came today, whezher you came from across town or anozher country. Ve also appreciate zhe support from you all. I know it is not alvays easy to accept zhat a loved one is different, alzhough you should all be used to it by now, vhat vith the blue skin and all." Here everyone laughed and Kurt flashed them a wide grin. "Anyhow, to reiterate, zhank you all, ve love you all and zhe open bar vill last until midnight." He grinned again at the cheers and sat down to look at Logan. "See, vas zhat so hard?" Logan stuck his tongue out at him.

"You said it better than I would have." Logan stopped Kurt's reply with a quick kiss, which drew whistles from their nearby friends.

By the end of the night, Kurt and Logan had been hugged, congratulated, fed shots and had their hands shaken more times than they could count. Storm and her date had disappeared hours ago, Kitty and Colossus were snuggled up together at a table, Scott and Remy had snuck off into the forest, Lena was talking animatedly with Hank, Victor had found Pete and had him pushed up against the side of the house, and Jean was watching Bobby chase Jean-Paul around with a ball of ice. Kurt idly noted that Jean-Paul could simply fly off, but Logan pointed out that if he did that, he couldn't drag Bobby off into the woods after he had pelted him with the ice. No one noticed when they quietly took their leave.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" They were snuggled up under the blankets, spent and happy.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Kurt wriggled closer so he could rest his head on Logan's outstretched arm.

"Mm-hmm. Bags are packed, tickets came two days ago and Kitty has been varned about sneaking in here. Havaii is going to be fun."

"Yes it is. Love you."

"Love you too." Content, they drifted off to sleep. Their honeymoon in Hawaii lasted two weeks, and when they arrived home they were relieved to find that no one had broken in and hidden random things everywhere. So they lived happily ever after, shagging like bunnies.

The end!

(Break)

So, what do you all think? I wanted to do something different, no one's really done the whole 'friends first then lovers' thing with these two. I tried to give Logan a little bit more of a sense of humor and I tried really hard to make Kurt playful but still serious about his religion. I'm contemplating a sequel. Let me know if you'd like one and again thank you so much for reading!


End file.
